Caminhos da Liberdade
by Marina e Luiza
Summary: Num mundo onde gladiadores, incêndios e traições são fatores comuns, dois guerreiros unem forças para escapar de uma Arena em pleno deserto e alcançar a própria vida. O desafio maior, contudo, está em seus passados, escondidos pelas cicatrizes, mas jamais esquecidos.
1. Arco I: Capítulo 1 - Fuga

**Arco I: Destino**

**Capítulo I: Fuga**

Zaji esperava pela próxima luta irrequieto. Passava de um pé para o outro, em uma espécie de dança. Pé esquerdo, pé direito, pé esquerdo, pé direito…

Por que raios demoravam tanto?! Uma arena no meio do nada, controlada por beduínos, o que os impedia de iniciar a próxima luta?!

Então, soou a voz do mestre da arena:

-E agora, o invicto Zaji! O lutador de cabelos como a noite, na flor de seus dezessete anos! Leve como areia, poderoso como uma serpente! Façam suas apostas!

O portão tosco de madeira começou a se erguer lentamente. Os olhos vivos de Zaji brilharam em seu melhor verde. Luta. Como ele ansiava por isso.

Saiu com um sabre em punho, olhando a platéia. Todos os admiravam por lutar sem proteção, apenas com a camisa e a calça brancas, de algodão, ideais para o calor do lugar.

Foi quando sentiu que alguém o observava fixamente, sentado em algum lugar da multidão.

Do portão da arena, surgiu um moleque. Talvez da mesma idade que o oponente, enterrado em montes de proteção toscas e primitivas. Empunhava duas simples adagas, curtas, sem adornos ou refinamentos.

O portador de todos esses objetos parecia ser igualmente frágil e inútil. O corpo era esquálido, fino e desprovido de músculos desenvolvidos. Tinha o cabelo curto, acobreado, de acordo com o clima quente.

Contudo, seus olhos não completavam o quadro. Amarelados, pareciam conter toda a força que faltava na aparência, esguios como os de um gato e ferozes.

-No outro canto, Loren, o Furacão de Lâminas! Sobrevivente dos ataques de Pentshire! Seu tamanho não condiz com sua habilidade, confiem em mim!

Na platéia, um homem envolto em panos verdes fitava Zaji com interesse, um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto fazia uma gorda aposta.

"É certo que Zaji vencerá." O murmúrio passava pela platéia. Porém, alguns poucos, vindos de uma terra longe dali, apostavam em Loren. Conheciam sua fama.

Zaji sorriu convencido e soltou um riso curto, segurando o sabre displicentemente.

-He! Esse lagartinho vai lutar contra mim? Zaji, a Serpente? Zaji, o Chacal? Tá legal… Haha. Bom, senhores… –O moreno ajeitou sua postura- …Aqueles que em mim apostaram, espero que estejam com os bolsos prontos para o chover da grana!

Dizendo isso, avançou contra Loren, pretendendo atacar pela frente. Mas a um metro de distância do rapaz, fintou e deu um salto, seguido de uma cambalhota circense, para pousar atrás do "lagartinho". Girou o sabre em um ataque lateral e inesperado.

Loren nem se moveu. Apesar dos equipamentos de 'segurança' amarrados pelo corpo, ele observou, as mãos nas costas, enquanto o outro avançava.

Continuou observando, calado, enquanto o outro saltava por cima de si e preparava um ataque certeiro contra o frágil corpo do de olhos amarelados.

Mas, ao ser atacado, deu um passo pra trás, efetivamente desviando do outro.

-Bela acrobacia. -Provocou o moleque, sorrindo. Parecia uma criança sorrindo.

Zaji não se irritou. Era ele que irritava por ali. Girou nos calcanhares e preparou outro ataque, visando os tornozelos do outro. "Com todo esse peso, quero ver esse moleque saltar. Vou aleijá-lo".

Loren deu outro passo para trás, ainda com as mãos nas costas, reagindo rápido de volta onde estava, acabando por pisar na lâmina do outro, colocando todo o peso no sabre de batalha.

-Lute com golpes limpos. - pediu, tirando o pé da arma, voltando a se distanciar.

-Esse golpe só é baixo na altura, lagartinho. Mas é muito justo. -Dizendo isso, Zaji girou, largando o sabre, e apoiando-se nas mãos em um movimento de capoeira, mirou um chute na cabeça de Loren. Com o calcanhar.

O moleque tentou abaixar, mas o equipamento atrapalhava seus movimentos. O chute pegou no maxilar, deixando uma mancha de terra no rosto do outro.

A multidão berrou, animada com o primeiro golpe da batalha.

-Tsc, bando de mentecaptos. -Praguejou o moleque, finalmente sacando as adagas, colocando-se em posição de defesa.

Zaji aproveitando-se do breve momento desnorteado de Loren, pegou seu sabre e observou. "Bando de …", diziam seus lábios. Ele não foi capaz de compreender os últimos movimentos.

Sem esperar mais, avançou, direto, sem truques. O lagartinho veria sua habilidade.

Loren foi acompanhando o movimento do outro, esquivando com as laterais do corpo pela arena, as vezes pulando, as vezes apenas esquivando. Usava a parte cega das lâminas das adagas para rebater alguns ataques do outro, desviando os cortes do sabre tanto quanto podia.

É claro, as vezes o equipamento o retardava, fazendo com que levasse um chute ou um corte. Mas nada grave.

Por algum motivo misterioso, se recusava a atacar.

Zaji começava a zangar-se com a falta de ação. Mirava praticamente todos os golpes na cabeça de Loren, pois sabia que o moleque não podia abaixar com muita velocidade. Os cortes múltiplos e desleixados que fizera no menino sangravam em profusão. "Eu não sei o que ele está esperando, mas se não for rápido, vai desmaiar por perda de sangue." Pensava. Insolação ou mesmo calor também eram um risco, causado por todo aquele equipamento. Apesar dessas vantagens, a energia de Zaji também se esvaia.

O de cabelos acobreados, de súbito, mudou sua postura. Após esquivar de um ataque de Zaji, começou a estocar com as adagas, fazendo inúmeros ataques falsos revezando com ataques a sério, tornando-se um furacão de lâminas. O equipamento não parecia atrapalhá-lo a não ser na hora de se esquivar, e ele usava o próprio sangue para tentar cegar seu oponente.

Uma medida desesperada, mas geralmente eficaz.

Zaji soltou o rabo de cavalo curto, que levava sempre. Passou a usar o cabelo para repelir os respingos de sangue de Loren, e também impedir que esse visse seus movimentos em seus olhos. Agora a coisa tinha ficado séria. Ambos estavam machucados e cansados, porém Loren carregava peso extra. Fora o primeiro chute desferido, que havia se tornado uma (linda) mancha roxa. Zaji contava com sua melhor amiga, a fadiga. Ela viria a seu auxílio e Loren perderia. Ele só precisava aguentar até lá.

Com isso em mente, os dois continuaram sua dança desvairada.

Com alguns intensos minutos de seu furacão, o moleque começou a voltar para a defensiva. Passou a usar o equipamento a seu favor, jogando as áreas protegidas contra os ataques de Zaji.

Contudo, a lentidão voltou a atrapalhá-lo. Outro chute atingiu-o em cheio, no rosto. O moleque perdeu o equilíbrio e parte da visão, despencando no chão.

O homem, que antes tinha o olhar fixo em Zaji, levantou-se e berrou acima das vozes de toda a turba.

-Parem! Eu quero comprar esse pirralho! - disse, referindo-se a Loren.

-Cale-se! -Gritou Zaji, da arena- Eu o derrubei! A vida dele me pertence e a mim cabe escolher terminar com ela!

A verdade é que essa havia sido a melhor luta de Zaji em tempos. Ele queria saber qual seria o destino de Loren.

-Não o matarei. Se o senhor comprar a minha liberdade. Entendeu?! Não me comprar. Comprar a minha liberdade.

Ele poderia fugir quando quisesse, isso era fato, mas seria perseguido. O melhor era ser liberto e seguir o homem verde de longe. Para fora daquela secura.

-Quem você pensa que é, discutindo com um cidadão livre, lutador? - rebateu o homem de verde. Virou-se para o mestre de jogos, erguendo um saco de couro maior que sua própria mão calejada.

-Ofereço um saco de moedas de ouro pela vida dele.

A platéia, silenciosa, apenas ouvia enquanto os eventos se desenrolavam.

Loren não levantou, mas estendeu a mão até o tornozelo de Zaji, chamando sua atenção. Nos seus olhos, antes tão ferozes e fortes, um pedido de ajuda. O pavor tinha tomado suas feições, enquanto ele revezava o olhar entre o guerreiro e o negociador.

A princípio, Zaji quis ignorar aquele olhar. Mas logo isso se tornou impossível, tamanho era o medo estampado naqueles olhos.

Mas Zaji conhecia o sistema. Se Loren fosse comprado, seria levado para "dentro", tratado e suas roupas seriam trocadas. Afinal, o produto tinha que estar limpo para a venda. Enquanto isso, seus ferimentos seriam tratados também. Era a chance perfeita. Ele só tinha que recusar certos cuidados, já que nenhum de seus ferimentos era muito sério e esperar. Assim que Loren estivesse sendo conduzido para a "sala de venda", mais conhecida como "sala dos sem destino", ele o ajudaria. Derrubaria o par habitual de guardas e eles fugiriam. Era perfeito. Era possível.

-Dane-se então!-Gritou ele, no mais perfeito nervosismo fingido. - Que o compre!

-Pensou bem, guerreiro. -Disse o homem de verde, enquanto jogava o saco de moedas na arena, perto de onde o mestre dos jogos ficava para administrar as lutas.

Dois guardas apareceram para levar Loren. Ele se desesperou, apertando o tornozelo de Zaji.

-Não, não, ele não, de novo não, não deixe que me levem, por favor, não! - pediu o outro, os olhos suplicantes fitando o rosto de Zaji, mas os guardas vieram e arrancaram-no dele após alguma luta.

-Não, me soltem, me larguem! - Loren continuava suplicando, implorando por ajuda em seus olhos, mas os guardas eram muito superiores em peso e força. -Não!

Ele berrou uma última vez, um grito fino e desesperado, que daria calafrios no mais frio e duro guerreiro, antes de ser levado de volta à estrutura detrás do par de portas de madeira por onde havia entrado.

Aquilo doeu um pouco em Zaji. Mas nada de mal aconteceria com Loren atrás daquelas portas, e bem, o plano estava formado. Só era necessário esperar pelo momento perfeito.

Então, o moreno também foi levado. Os curandeiros vieram, velhotes recurvados, de gestos amplos. Ele os espantou a gritos, berrando como um louco que o deixassem apenas com a água e a pomada herbal. Após aplicar esta em sua coleção mais recente de cortes, Zaji a colocou em uma sacola de pano, juntamente com carne seca e maçãs que haviam sido deixadas em sua cela, para "reabastecimento de suas energias". Encheu quatro cantis, esvaziando muito da tina de água, e os guardou também. Por fim, trocou a camisa e vestiu uma capa cor de areia, para proteção. Guardou outra para entregar a Loren.

Sem nunca esquecer seu sabre, saiu rumo ao "resgate".

Já Loren passou muito mais tempo sob supervisão. Limparam-no superficialmente, apenas curando os ferimentos nos membros e os hematomas do rosto, e deram-lhe roupas limpas. Macias, é verdade; mas o significado de estar vestindo-as fazia o menino preferir ter ficado com as antigas. Pelo menos não estaria prestes a ficar cara a cara com aquele homem novamente.

Após alguns adornos desnecessários, apenas para melhorar sua aparência e ser obrigado a comer para parecer mais saudável, encaminharam o garoto para a "sala de venda".

Durante todo o trajeto, ele tremia. Desesperado, mal conseguia fazer o que lhe ordenavam, embora quisesse espernear, dificultar o processo ao máximo.

Mas suas memórias, passando por sua mente, impediam-no de reagir. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma cortina de desespero.

Zaji correu pelos corredores o mais rápido que podia. Encontrou Loren e seus "amigos" a uma curva da Sala dos sem Destino. Nome horrível, mas apropriado.

Sem nem se quer hesitar, pegou o primeiro guarda pelas costas, tapando sua boca com a mão e trespassando-o com o sabre. Depois se virou rapidamente e cortou a garganta do outro. Rápido e silencioso. Zaji, a Serpente.

Virou-se para Loren:

-Vamos logo dar o fora daqui.

O outro apenas assentiu pasmo demais para proferir uma palavra.

Correram. Zaji virava aqui e ali, rapidamente, procurando…

-Achei!

Um ponto da parede de madeira trazia um rasgo, uma pequena fratura de não mais de cinco centímetros de espessura.

-Essa parede está podre. No três, jogue-se contra ela. Um… Dois…Três!

Os dois pularam contra a parede, caindo no deserto do outro lado.

-Vista isso. -Zaji estendeu a capa para Loren. -Vai protegê-lo da areia.

Loren obedeceu. A princípio, achou que ele queria sua cabeça; na arena, o moreno havia dito que tinha direitos sobre sua vida. Mas, se estava oferecendo uma capa, então…

-Está me salvando? Por quê? - perguntou, amarrando a capa nos ombros, de repente satisfeito com as roupas novas.

"Por que me salvou?" Oras, boa pergunta. Zaji não sabia. Os olhos de Loren o chocaram, sim, mas então e daí? Memórias passaram em flash, rápidas e doloridas. Aí estava a razão. Mas ele apenas respondeu:

-Porque eu quis, certo? Não enche. -Dizendo isso, ele saiu andando. -Temos que nos afastar daqui, e rápido.

-…Obrigado. - disse Loren, realmente sincero. Seus olhos amarelados agora se preenchiam de esperança. - Já devem estar ao nosso encalce… Devemos correr? Para que direção? - perguntou, andando no encalce do guerreiro moreno.

-…Tudo bem. -Respondeu Zaji. Então o moleque sabia agradecer! - Devem estar mesmo. Mas tudo bem. Vê o vento? Tem tempestade vindo aí. De areia, lógico. Ajude-me a encontrar uma pedra grande, sim? É nossa única esperança de proteção. Além do mais, nossas capas são uma boa proteção. De costas, parecemos dunas andantes. Com cabelo. -Ele riu da própria "piada". -Enfim, pedra. Procuremos.

Apesar de tudo, Zaji não respondeu a pergunta sobre a direção a ser tomada.

-Eu lembro de ter visto uma quando estava a caminho daqui. A Oeste. -Ele olhou para o céu, e após um instante, começou a seguir um ponto no horizonte, orientado pelo Sol. -Por aqui. Siga-me -Disse, enquanto começava a correr naquela direção contra o vento, cerrando os olhos, a capa cor de areia tremulando atrás de si, como o calor fazia com as imagens próximas.

Zaji o seguiu, andando.

-Correr é uma idéia estúpida! -Gritou ele, para um Loren já distante. -Você acabou de sair de uma luta e nosso querido calor de 50 graus vai cuidar da sua morte! Vamos, pare e me espere!

Alcançando Loren, que o esperava com uma expressão irritada, o moreno riu.

-Eu sei que está com pressa. E com medo. Eu também. Por isso, não devemos ser estúpidos, certo?

Continuaram andando.

-Certo. -Respondeu Loren, resignado.

-Bom. Bom que você saiba um caminho também. Eu não sei.

-Só tenho medo de que não cheguemos a tempo. Aguento correr alguns metros, estou acostumado a caminhar por este deserto. –Explicou, ainda irritado por ter de parar, mas sensato o suficiente para dar razão ao outro.

Ele observou o ponto no horizonte, a Oeste, que imaginava ser a pedra que os salvaria por aquela noite.

-Eu bem suspeitei. Você andava em ziguezague. -Notou o moleque, abrindo seu primeiro sorriso aquele dia.

-Lagartinho chato você… -Disse Zaji, ante o comentário de Loren. -Eu fui capturado a tempo demais. Meu chão é a arena já faz seis anos. Não sou obrigado a saber andar nesse lugar todo igual. Muito menos correr. Você comeu, mas eu não. Não quero ter um lindo ataque de anemia nesse lugar idiota. Onde está a tal pedra?

O moreno era impaciente. E grosso. E mandão. Em seu total, uma companhia maravilhosa.

-Para que uma pedra? - Perguntou Loren, por fim.

-Oras, já não falei? Proteger-se da tempestade. Cavaremos um pouco ao seu pé, só para nos encaixarmos um mínimo. A pedra apartará o vento e a areia. Entendeu?

-Não sabia. Do jeito que luta, parece que era guarda de alguma vila aqui perto. - Loren explicou, forçando-se a manter a caminhada a passos largos, mas confortáveis, sem correr. - E, como eu poderia saber que não comeu? Coma algo agora, tem algo nessa bolsa aí, não? - sugeriu, apontando para a bolsa à tiracolo do outro.

Analisou o outro. Era uma personalidade… Peculiar, com certeza. Mas Zaji havia salvado ele e isso dizia bem mais do que as grossas palavras.

-Entendi. Engenhoso. - comentou, enquanto seguia seu ponto no horizonte, sem dizer ao outro onde estava.

-Guarda… Pfft. Não tenho vocação pra cuidar de ninguém. Nem de você. Que bom que pelo menos você luta um pouquinho, não é? -Riu torto. - É brincadeira. Foi uma luta muito boa, parabéns.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte.

-Mesmo que eu tivesse algo para comer, e tenho, agora não dá mesmo. -A pedra encontrava-se a uns cinquenta metros de distância. -Loren, vamos correr!

-Eu não preciso de que cuidem de mim, não se preocupe. - disse o outro, rindo também.

O vento mais forte zuniu nas suas orelhas, fazendo com que Loren não entendesse o que o outro havia dito. Quando deu por si, Zaji já corria em direção à pedra.

-Ah, legal, uma hora você não quer correr, outra você quer. Decida-se! - reclamou o moleque, colocando as mãos na cintura, irritado, enquanto mantinha seus passos rápidos.

Loren alcançou a pedra um pouco depois de Zaji.

-Está louco? Por que saiu correndo?

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

-Hã?

-CAVE! -Gritou Zaji.

O vento havia aumentado ainda mais, causando pânico no moreno. Acomodaram-se no buraco segundos antes da onda de areia passar. Sentado em meio ao barulho rangente, Zaji sentiu uma dor aguda logo abaixo das costelas. Lugar de um dos melhores ataques de Loren. Baixou a mão para o ponto, só para senti-la umedecer. Sangue.

"Ótimo. O efeito coagulante da pomada deve ter acabado, e eu ainda fiz todo aquele 'exercício'. Que merda."

Não conseguia se comunicar com Loren durante a tempestade, já que os dois mal podiam abrir os olhos.

"Melhor assim. Esconder, resolver depois."

Com esse pensamento, Zaji se entregou a fadiga da luta e do deserto, caindo no sono rapidamente.

Mas o de olhos amarelados, que nunca havia enfrentado uma tempestade de areia sob condições tão perigosas, não pregou o olho. Manteve os olhos fechados durante a maioria do tempo, mas notou que o outro não se mexia mais, adormecido. Parecia mais cansado do que si mesmo, e com razão; Zaji havia começado a lutar bem mais cedo que Loren, e apesar de sua resistência, devia estar exausto. Pelo menos era isso que Loren pensava.

A onda demorou a passar. Mas, após algum tempo, a areia começou a baixar, permitindo que o moleque pudesse enxergar.

Ele se virou, para acordar o outro, prestes a falar, quando viu o tom escuro do sangue coagulado nos dedos dele, ainda adormecido. Lembrou-se ainda do momento que desferira aquele ataque e riu um pouco, apesar da pequena preocupação. Num momento, inimigos até a morte. No outro, parceiros de fuga. O destino podia ser bem surpreendente às vezes.

Erguendo a camisa, Loren arrancou algumas ataduras que revestiam seu corpo permanentemente, desde antes de ser capturado, e com cuidado, tentou limpar e cobrir o ferimento. Talvez a medida acabasse por ser provisória demais, mas pelo menos, ajudaria na recuperação de Zaji.

Duas horas haviam se passado. Foi o que Zaji constatou ao observar a altura do Sol. Loren não estava ao seu lado. Olhando em volta, viu o outro parado mais adiante. Vigiando.

Tirou um cantil da bolsa e deu três longos goles. Eles tinham que sair de lá logo.

Lembrou-se do ferimento. Ao abaixar o olhar, notou ataduras fixadas com muita falta de profissionalismo. Riu. Loren tinha que aprender a fazer isso direito. Retirou as ataduras e passou a pomada. Isso seguraria por mais duas horas. E depois, mais pomada. Iria bastar. Cobriu novamente com as ataduras e baixou a camisa.

Chamou o menino ao longe:

-Ei, Loren! Vai um gole d' água?

-Lógico! - respondeu Loren, de imediato. Levantou a mão, esperando que o outro jogasse o cantil, e assim que o fez, deu dois ou três goles parcimoniosos, apenas para espantar a sede.

O garoto se aproximou, devolvendo o objeto em mãos para o guerreiro.

-Aonde vamos agora? - perguntou casualmente, mas depois, os olhos amarelos ficaram pesados. Quer dizer, agora que tinham despistado os guardas e as autoridades da arena, cada um poderia seguir seu destino. Aliás, Zaji poderia cobrar a sua vida agora, logo depois dela ser prolongada.

Ainda assim seria um bom final, longe daquele homem de verde que tanto odiava.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos negativos, e estendeu uma mão para o outro.

-Quer fazer uma parceria?

-Claro. Eu estava prestes a sugerir o mesmo. Afinal, não sei o caminho.

-O caminho para onde? -Perguntou Loren, confuso. - Tem algum destino em mente? Algum sonho? -Questionou o menor, arriscando-se em assuntos que poderiam ser pessoais ao outro, ou não.

Ele olhou o horizonte por um momento.

-Acho que sei de duas cidades aqui perto. Mas sem um destino, andar a esmo só vai acabar matando a gente. -Explicou, as mãos nos bolsos.

-Eu não ligo. Para longe.

A verdade é que Zaji tinha alguém para encontrar. Mas não tinha pistas. Fazia muito tempo

-Então… Não se incomodaria de me acompanhar, certo? -Perguntou Loren, abrindo um sorriso completo, animado com a nova companhia. - Beleza! Eu estava a caminho de uma cidade longe daqui. Longe do deserto. Algo com flores, frutas e um rio. -O garoto explicava, animado. Até fazia o mapa no ar, com os dedos explicando o que queria encontrar. -… É uma viagem longa. Mas com companhia, fica curta. -Acrescentou, com um grande sorriso.

Zaji não conseguia entender muito bem a animação de Loren, mas acabou por sorrir também.

-Certo! Longe e flores, não é? Guie-nos. -Sorriu novamente.

"Longe daqui… Talvez eu possa encontrá-la…". Loren era muito parecido com ela. Não na aparência, mas na alma. Nos olhos. Isso entristecia Zaji, da mesma forma que o alegrava.

Viajaram durante alguns dias em um ritmo monótono, seguindo a direção apontada por Loren e comendo as escassas rações de Zaji. Mas após seis dias de viagem, tudo estava no fim.

-Loren… Temos mais um cantil de água, na metade e o suficiente para mais uma refeição. Algum plano? De quanto é a distância?

-Bom… -Loren começou a calcular, orientando-se pelo Sol e pelas estrelas que tinha visto na noite anterior. -A próxima cidade deve estar a um dia de viagem. No ritmo em que estamos, talvez possamos chegar à noite. -Ele ponderou, seguindo alguns pontos de referência no horizonte.

Loren olhou para o outro. Tinha a pele queimada de Sol, como ele. Mas a viagem parecia ter encurvado Zaji, enfraquecido, talvez. Perguntou-se se não teria a mesma aparência que ele agora, após tanta caminhada.

-Não quer mesmo que eu carregue a bolsa? E como está o machucado? - perguntou.

-Está tudo bem, não tem mesmo quase nada dentro dela. À noite… Temos o suficiente, se não pararmos. Comeremos andando… As queimaduras de Sol também precisam ser tratadas logo…

Zaji tinha passado os últimos dias menos grosso do que quando se conheceram. Talvez fosse mesmo apenas o cansaço.

-Sim. Chegamos, reabastecemos e paramos por um ou dois dias para nos restabelecer. Um bom plano, não? - comentou, sorrindo simplesmente. - E se nos atrasarmos, podemos caçar algum lagarto do deserto e comê-lo.

Loren virou para o outro, subitamente, durante a caminhada:

-Zaji. Quantos anos você tem?

-Sim, é um bom plano. -Zaji olhou para o menino. -Tenho dezessete. Por que a pergunta súbita? Aliás, e você?

-Bem… Estivemos viajando juntos, mas ainda sei pouco sobre você. Fiquei curioso. –Explicou, sem constrangimento. - Eu tenho dezesseis. Mas se compararmos minha cara com a sua, devo parecer com uns treze anos, não acha? -Perguntou, soltando um riso leve. Já se sentia confortável do lado de Zaji.

-Treze, hein? Diria que parece mesmo. Mas não, é só um ano mais novo. Que engraçado. –O moreno sorriu, mas não com os olhos. -Quer dizer que o Furacão de Lâminas está curioso sobre a Serpente? Quem diria…

-É o que dizem. Minha cara é de criança. Mas não reclamo, costuma ajudar, geralmente. –Loren respondeu. A cara e a idade eram definitivamente de criança, mas a cabeça já estava mais adiante. -Eu diria que eu estou curioso sobre você. Mas sim, é verdade. -Disse, o olhar no horizonte. - O que fazia na hora que te pegaram para a arena?

-Eu… Estava com uma amiga… -Zaji estava visivelmente perturbado. Estacou e levou as mãos ao rosto, parando de falar. -Já faz muito tempo…

Loren parou também quando viu que o outro tinha parado. Foi até suas costas, empurrando-o gentilmente para frente.

-Vamos, não podemos parar. -Sussurrou e voltou a se colocar ao lado do outro. - Não precisa dizer se te machuca. Era apenas curiosidade.

-Me desculpe… Foi só um lapso… Já faz muito tempo. Esqueça. Eu já o fiz também. -Mentira. Grande Mentira. Mas era mais fácil assim. Sorriu. -Vamos logo. Lagarto do deserto não tem gosto bom.

-Não precisa se desculpar. E lagartos do deserto só tem gosto ruim para os que não sabem separar as peças certas! -Disse, apertando o passo com o moreno.

Com a caminhada que tinham dado ate ali, já podiam avistar os muros da cidade ao longe.

Pouco depois, chegaram. Atravessaram os portões mastigando os últimos pedaços de carne seca. Zaji parecia bem mais alegre. De repente, virou para Loren com semblante preocupado:

-Não temos dinheiro. Loren, não temos nenhuma grana.

-Merda, tem razão. –O menino resmungou, dando um tapa na própria testa. Depois, observando as pessoas circulando pela rua, pensou rápido. -Podemos roubar… Embora essa opção não me agrade. Ou podemos mendigar.

Uma música no plaza principal, alegre, cigana, começou a tocar.

-Ou podemos nos apresentar por dinheiro! Rápido, o que sabe fazer? -Perguntou Loren, os olhos amarelos arregalados.

-Bom… Eu sei lutar. Passeis seis anos na arena. E também… Piruetas. Todos os tipos de piruetas possíveis. E também…

-Piruetas tá ótimo. Tem alguma coisa que sirva de recipiente? Para as moedas? -Perguntou Loren, estrelas nos olhos, o espírito empreendedor vindo à tona.

-Cara, você está muito animado. -Zaji segurava-se para não rir. -Tem a sacola, ué.

-Dê-me a sacola! É hora do espetáculo! -Exclamou o moleque, recebendo a sacola das mãos de Zaji de modo ansioso. - Mas, ah, faltam os adornos. Para chamar atenção.

Loren se aproximou do outro, amarrando seu cabelo, ajeitando suas roupas e colocando nele os adornos que tinha recebido antes de ser direcionado para a Sala dos Sem Destino.

-Aí, perfeito! Cara de artista. Vamos para aquele canto da praça para a apresentação.

-Eu poderia roubar no jogo também… É mais fácil. Além do mais, está sugerindo que eu dê piruetas em um canto?! Ah, não senhor. Eu tenho meu orgulho.

O sorriso de Loren foi simplesmente desintegrado.

-Mas roubar é errado. E não temos dinheiro para sequer apostar. -Disse o moleque, desapontado. -E é porque aquele lado da praça é mais vazio, mais chão para usar de palco e mais chances de chamar atenção. Vaaaamos, Zaji! -Ele pediu, os olhos suplicantes.

-Certo, certo. Você é mesmo muito estranho, lagartinho. Enfim… Faça o que eu disser.

Zaji começou a bater as mãos em um ritmo compassado, dizendo:

-Apresente-me em alto e bom som! Bata palmas e bata os pés! -A essa altura, Zaji já cantarolava as instruções, atraindo as pessoas. -Apresente-me como a Serpente, o Chacal e tudo o mais! Pois eu sou Zaji, que levantará voo!

Nisso, pulou para trás, em um pirueta impressionante, uma cambalhota no ar, aterrissando perfeitamente… Sobre as mãos, plantando bananeira e esperneando com as pernas, rindo alto.

-Apresente-me, apresente-me, Loren, o Furacão!

Era como se estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Loren animou-se tão rapidamente quanto antes, se não mais.

O menino abriu um enorme sorriso, e, seguindo as instruções do Chacal, começou a bater palmas e pés nas pedras do calçamento, atraindo a atenção de crianças, mercadores e compradores.

-Alto, senhoras e senhores! Trago a vocês uma das pessoas mais impressionantes que já encontrarão nesta província! -Dizia o garoto, que embora não tivesse uma voz profunda de homem, tinha uma voz melodiosa que era igualmente agradável. -Venham ver uma apresentação única da Serpente do Deserto, do Chacal, de Zaji, o guerreiro! E permitam-me, Loren, o Furacão, receber suas contribuições para nosso sustento desta noite. -Ele apresentou, fazendo gestos e giros com o corpo, usando sua agilidade para chamar a atenção de todos na rua.

O chamado cantado de Loren atraiu a multidão, que batia palmas e batia o pés, cada um no seu ritmo. Tudo era mais barulho do que música, mas riam todos enquanto Zaji virava mortais, dava passos em paredes e apoiava-se em uma só mão.

Em certo momento, Zaji pulou na beira de uma fonte e equilibrou-se em um só pé, o outro para o lado, como uma criança, os braços abertos.

-Obrigado a todos pelas suas doações! Agora, um final especial! Uma moeda de ouro, eu aposto, que posso subir onde quer que mandarem e também descer! Escolham! Apostem! Apenas um, não se empurrem!

-Eu! Eu, aqui! -Berrou um garotinho, trajado em roupas nobres, que havia assistido a todo o espetáculo e agora tinha os olhos brilhantes. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e jogou na sacola de Loren.

-Muito bem, garotinho, aonde quer que ele suba? -Perguntou Loren, agachando para ficar na altura do garoto.

-Na torre da Igreja! -Ele pediu, desafiador, apontando a ponta da torre da catedral a poucos metros dali, fazendo todos, inclusive Loren, arregalarem os olhos e encararem Zaji.

O medo se espalhou por Zaji, mas era uma moeda de ouro! Uma moeda de ouro inteirinha. Dez de prata ou cinquenta de bronze… Estariam ricos!

-Pois não, jovem mestre! -Disse, sorrindo.

Então, correu até a lateral de uma casa, saltou, segurou-se em uma saliência, apoiou o pé em um buraco e alçou-se para cima em uma pirueta. Correu pelo telhado, pulou para outra casa e depois para outra, aonde escalou a chaminé e pulou contra a torre da igreja, ralando os dedos ao segurar-se.

Subiu em uma performance impressionante de força nos braços, chegando ao topo.

Gritou a plenos pulmões:

-A subida foi difícil! Mas aqui estou eu, Zaji, a Serpente, ao lado da marca de Deus!

Aplausos subiram da multidão. O menino ria:

-Desça, desça!

-Pois não! Espere-me no pé da torre, do lado de dentro!

Assim que o nobrezinho atravessou as portas da igreja, Zaji agarrou a corda usada pelos padres para tocar o sino e desceu por essa, escorregando rapidamente e queimando as mãos. A corda acabava a cinco metros do chão, aonde o moreno a soltou, deu três cambalhotas no ar e parou ao lado do menino que esperava, radiante.

Zaji fez uma mesura alongada e circense, segurando a capa.

-Pronto, jovem mestre

Não foi apenas o nobre garotinho que havia se impressionado com a habilidade de Zaji. Todos na rua, sem exceção, admiravam o espetáculo de piruetas e força do Chacal. Loren, principalmente, parou e ficou olhando, boquiaberto. Era um show de equilíbrio e maestria sobre os movimentos do próprio corpo.

Quando Zaji desceu, Loren correu, os olhos com mais estrelas do que quando planejava o espetáculo, até a parte de dentro da igreja.

-Isso foi incrível, Zaji! –Ele elogiou, com a sacola a tiracolo tilintando de moedas. -Incrível mesmo! Todos estão falando de você! Eu mal acreditei quando te vi do lado do sino! -Disse o de cabelos acobreados, gesticulando e falando sem parar.

As pessoas cercaram Zaji, mas ele apenas as afastou rindo, e caminhou com Loren.

-Muito obrigado, eu sei. -Respondeu Zaji, rindo, enquanto lavava as mãos raladas e queimadas na fonte. -Agora já podemos dormir em um lugar confortável ou algo assim.

Secou as mãos na capa, do lado interno, deixando uma leve macha vermelha.

-Aliás, por que você estava tão animado com a idéia de um espetáculo de rua?

-Porque, quando mais o povo poderia ter a oportunidade de ver a Serpente em ação? Era a chance deles, logo, eu agi por eles. -Explicou Loren, meio que tirando o corpo, quando na verdade, era ele o mais entusiasmado pelo espetáculo.

Ele notou a mancha na capa do outro, e, sem pedir permissão, segurou uma das palmas, revelando-as machucadas.

-Vamos precisar de ataduras também. -Notou, procurando com os olhos alguma banquinha de suprimentos.

-Ah, sim, mas tudo bem, isso é coisa pouca. Mas escuta, Loren… Você também pareceu bem entusiasmado observando a Serpente. -Riu. -E você? Não vai se apresentar? O que sabe fazer?

Zaji fez as perguntas imitando o jeito animado de Loren e rindo muito. As mãos machucadas não pareciam realmente incomodá-lo.

-Digo por nós dois. Preciso trocar as minhas também. -Ele disse, caminhando até uma banquinha que parecia bem suprida, mas estacou com o comentário do outro. -Claro que não, eu estava trabalhando em coletar as moedas! -Ele negou, orgulhoso, quando na verdade a sacola tinha ficado no chão, as moedas chovendo dentro dela. -Eu? Não sei fazer piruetas como você. E está ficando tarde, se não corrermos, não vamos achar onde comer e dormir. Quem sabe amanhã? Se me apresentar, é claro. -Sugeriu, novamente animado.

-Coletar as moedas… Ok. -Zaji ria com os olhos, além da boca, e deveria ser um alívio vê-lo assim. -Não perguntei se sabe dar piruetas. Perguntei o que sabe fazer. Afinal, eu não posso trabalhar por nós dois, certo?

E realmente foi. Loren encarou o outro por algum tempo, memorizando o jeito como seus olhos sorriam.

-Eu? Sei fazer alguma coisa. -Disse, sorrindo de lado, despistando o Chacal. -Mas garanto que não é menos impressionante do que o que sabe fazer, embora eu fosse adorar ficar apenas como apresentador. -Disse, enquanto tirava algumas moedas de cobre da sacola, calculando o preço de algumas compras na praça.

-Eu adoraria ver o seu "talento não menos impressionante", lagartinho.

A companhia de Loren era perfeita. Na arena, Zaji se distraída brigando e fazendo todos pensarem que ele era perigoso e violento. Embora gostasse de lutar, ele não era assim. E nas horas noturnas, sozinho, lembrava-se de coisas que não deveria. Mas viajar com Loren era bom. Ele animava-se muito fácil, ria muito fácil, enfim, transparente como vidro.

-Eu também tenho outros truques guardados. Faça aí as suas compras, enquanto eu procuro por uma pousada. -"E uma pessoa", pensou Zaji. -Dê-me duas de prata para que eu não fiquei pobre, sim?

-Então, antes de seguirmos viagem, farei minha apresentação e você ficará orgulhoso, caro Chacal. -Disse o moleque, assentindo com a cabeça.

Loren sentia-se muito animado com a companhia do moreno também. Há muito tempo ele viajava, mas era geralmente sozinho, e fugindo. Ele sabia se virar, mas ter alguém para conversar e ajudar transmitia um grande conforto para o moleque, que se sentia aliviado, energia revertida em animação e sorrisos. Tudo parecia dar certo desta vez.

-Certo, nos encontramos daqui à uma hora. -Combinou, dando as duas de prata com certa parcimônia, fazendo com que Zaji precisasse puxar as moedas dos seus dedos. - Não gaste tudo! –Recomendou, meio avarento.

-Certo, certo. Não prometo nada.

E antes que Loren pudesse protestar, Zaji deu as costas, rindo e saiu andando.

-Hey! - Loren tentou protestar, mas o guerreiro já estava longe, e logo ele voltou a se preocupar com o reabastecimento.

O moreno perguntava para as pessoas descrevendo-a, falando seu nome. Mas como ela poderia estar tão perto? Quarenta minutos haviam se passado. Zaji entrou em uma loja de instrumentos usados. Saiu de lá depois de cinco minutos, no bolso, haviam sobrado cinco moedas de bronze. Uma prata e meia por aquele instrumento. Até que valia pena.

Em seus dez minutos restantes, encontrou uma boa pousada. Guardou o instrumento no cinto e foi para o local de encontro. Breve Loren veria seu outro talento.

Já Loren parou em várias banquinhas, procurando os melhores preços. Comprou bastante carne seca, algumas frutas, damascos secos, nozes, queijo e um novo cantil, que junto com os outros, encheu de água e totalizou cinco recipientes de água. Estavam nutricionalmente reabastecidos.

Ainda assim, parou em uma tenda de viajantes, e após alguma negociação, comprou um belo rolo de ataduras, um pouco de pomada e panos, que serviriam especialmente para si. Tinha deixado os seus antigos ainda na arena e não podia ficar sem eles.

Loren teve tempo, ainda, de correr para uma loja de armamentos e comprar duas novas adagas, para sua proteção, e um cinto, para carregar objetos junto a si.

Contente com suas compras percebeu que havia economizado cerca de um quarto do preço original das mercadorias. Abrindo um sorriso maior ainda, foi até o ponto de encontro e avistou Zaji ao longe com um instrumento musical.

-Música, Serpente? -Perguntou, enquanto se aproximava.

-Pois sim! -Respondeu Zaji, sorrindo e sacando a flauta do cinto. -Vamos terminar nossos negócios.

Empoleirou-se rapidamente um telhado próximo e começou a tocar. Loren entendeu e logo abriu a sacola para receber as moedas.

Zaji tocava sereno, imóvel no telhado enquanto o vento corria em sua capa. Era uma melodia simples, Loren pensava até já ter ouvido. Lembrou-se logo: Era uma cantiga de ninar, uma música popular, velha e sem origem.

Era simples, mas o moreno a tocava como se fosse a melhor música do mundo. E seu palco, o telhado de barro no fim do dia, logo fez com que mais moedas chovessem na sacola. Estavam ricos.

Bem, não ricos. Mas até que tinham bastante.

Assim que reconheceu a música, Loren acompanhou Zaji discretamente com a própria voz, enquanto recolhia as moedas das pessoas na parte. Foi uma apresentação muito bela, com o Sol se pondo ao fundo e os comerciantes terminando suas barganhas. Uma tarde com um tom de tranquilidade. O moleque de cabelos acobreados sentiu que tinha os ouvidos abençoados pela melodia, e, mais uma vez, impressionou-se com o rapaz.

Zaji terminou, fez uma mesura, regada de aplausos, guardou a flauta no cinto e pulou para o chão, ao lado de Loren.

-E então? -Perguntou, sobre seu desempenho. -Agora falta você. E então? -Sorriu torto, dessa vez se referindo aos talentos escondidos de Loren.

-Foi maravilhoso. –O outro admitiu, sincero. -Onde aprendeu a tocar assim? E quanto as minhas habilidades… -Disse, cobrindo o rosto com sua capa, misterioso. -Depois. Quando precisarmos de dinheiro~.

Zaji sorriu:

-Então espero que o dinheiro acabe logo. Aprendi… Por aí. Mas não sei tocar muito. Me ensinaram… Já faz muito tempo.

"Já faz muito tempo." Esse era seu mantra. Mesmo que não fizesse tanto tempo assim. Se estivesse no passado, podia fazer bastante tempo. E o tempo apaga o que queremos esquecer. Afinal, ela o ensinara a tocar. E Loren não precisava saber.

-Só toco cantigas populares e coisas assim. Nenhuma grade peça. Mesmo assim, eu gosto. –Completou.

-Nãão, nada de gastar a toa! -Reclamou o outro, mas rindo em seguida diante do olhar subitamente vago do moreno. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, aquele momento não era uma situação triste.

-O que passou, passou, sim? Hakuna Mattata. -Deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Zaji. -E, se eu soubesse tocar assim, também adoraria. Deixa a música extremamente bela. -Disse, ajeitando a sacola com as compras no ombro. -Achou alguma pousada? Já está escurecendo.

-Certo, passou. -Zaji calou-se por um momento, o olhar vago. -Sim, achei. Aconchegante e barata. Siga-me.

Loren não gostava daquele olhar vago. Mas isso não dependia inteiramente dele, logo, não insistiu no assunto.

Andaram pela rua, o movimento comercial diminuindo aos poucos. Logo chegaram ao seu destino. A pousada era pequena, dois andares. Feita de madeira clara, com janelas azuis. Não tinha nome, então era apenas "pousada".

Caminharam lado a lado, e no estabelecimento, Loren fez questão de pagar por dois quartos, apesar de sua avareza e de estarem um ao lado do outro.

Já na porta de seu quarto, Zaji virou-se para o menino, na porta ao lado:

-Nos encontramos no salão para o jantar?

-Sim, com certeza. -Loren disse, sorrindo, dando a bolsa para o guerreiro após retirar o que havia comprado para si, ou seja, as ataduras, os panos e as adagas.

Na hora do jantar, os dois desceram e sentaram-se em uma das várias mesas do salão. Depois de acomodados, Zaji virou-se sério para Loren, e disse, num tom neutro:

-Loren, por que você precisa de tantas ataduras? Nossos cortes foram mais superficiais e já fazem seis dias. Estão praticamente fechados. E também… Por que tanto pânico do homem de verde?

Para quem escondia muitos segredos, Zaji perguntava demais

Loren não esperava aquelas duas perguntas tão diretas. Olhou para o moreno, piscou duas vezes, deu uma garfada do seu próprio prato antes de continuar.

-Lembra de quando fui apresentado pelo mestre de jogos? Sobrevivi ao ataque de uma cidade. Mas não inteiro. -Disse o garoto, levantando a camisa até o abdome, revelando uma cobertura de ataduras que cobriam toda a área das costelas e provavelmente continuava até o peito, e abaixou o tecido rapidamente. - Na fuga, acabei queimando e cortando o tórax todo, então… Preciso continuar trocando as ataduras. -Contou, a voz constante e neutra. Como se fosse fácil falar disso.

Mas, quanto ao homem de verde…Foi pensar nele, e o garoto travou. Paralisou. O maxilar trancou-se junto com as pálpebras, enquanto ele derrubava o garfo e lutava para se livrar de suas memórias, tremendo. Ainda eram fortes demais, recentes demais…

Zaji pegou o garfo de Loren do chão e colocou-o na mesa. Depois, virou-se para o rapaz:

-Loren. Olhe para cá.

Nada. Ele tremia, mas não se moveu.

-Loren. Agora. Olhe nos meus olhos.

O menino levantou os olhos só um pouco, encarando o verde no rosto de Zaji. Já esse transmitiu toda a tranquilidade possível para seu olhar e apenas falou:

-Nós já fugimos. Já estamos longe. Ele não vai mais te alcançar.

Dizendo isso, baixou a mão na cabeça do moleque por uma fração de segundo, um gesto fraternal, e depois, disse, alto:

-Garçonete, precisamos de outro garfo, por favor. E uma água.

Chacoalhava o outro levemente:

-Loren. Loren, e aí?

Loren se encolheu ao toque do outro, inicialmente. Mas manteve a conexão entre amarelo e verde e ancorou-se nos olhos de Zaji para escapar das lembranças.

-E-está tudo bem. Passou, mesmo. -Ele disse, tirando a mão do outro de sua cabeça. -Só… não dá pra pensar nisso. Ainda.

A garçonete veio com o garfo e a água. Loren bebeu o líquido com cuidado, as mãos ainda moles.

-É por isso que quero ir para um lugar com flores e água, muita água. -Explicou ele, batendo o punho na mesa com força. -Ele não vai me encontrar de novo ali. Não mesmo.

O moleque estava de volta. E como prova disso, abriu um breve sorriso.

-Mas e você, Zaji? Consegue falar do seu passado? -Perguntou, um pouco temeroso de que o outro reagisse tão mal quanto si mesmo.

-Só… Só das lembranças nas quais ela não está presente.

Zaji sentia-se aliviado. Se Loren continuasse daquele jeito, teria que pedir ajuda. Não sabia lidar muito bem com pessoas. Mas o truque para acalmar animais até que havia funcionado bem. Quem diria.

-Tem alguma que queira compartilhar? Aonde você nasceu? -Perguntou Loren, cuidadoso, mas ao mesmo tempo encorajador. Estava curioso sobre Zaji também e a história dele parecia ser uma daquelas épicas.

-Bom, eu nasci muito longe daqui. Em uma cidadezinha sob o domínio de um grande império, com muitas árvores, Pristas. Mas quando eu tinha seis anos, uma praga assolou a cidade. Meus pais morreram aí. Foi mais ou menos sete noites antes do meu aniversário.

"Por causa da praga, eu sai da cidade, só seguindo a estrada, em direção ao continente de Stariot. No caminho, um grupo meio cigano, meio circense, me acolheu. Foi aí que aprendi as piruetas. Fiquei com eles por dois anos.

Com nove, eu já me achava grandíssimo, e parti. Cheguei na cidade litorânea de Pierrot, onde as ruas são sempre enfeitadas por bandeirinhas e as casinhas baixas são coloridas. Ganhei dinheiro como artista de rua, por isso a minha "performance". Então… Aos dez, eu a conheci. Mas quero parar por aqui, se não se importar."

O brilho havia sumido novamente de seus olhos. Mas para alguém tão fechado, até que tinha tagarelado bastante.

-Uau… Tão novo assim? Ninguém tentou se aproveitar de você ou algo assim? -Perguntou Loren, mas percebendo que a pergunta tinha sido um pouco estranha, limpou a garganta. -Quer dizer, não foi muito difícil? Geralmente crianças não aguentam longas caminhadas e tal.

O de olhos amarelos entendeu que 'ela', fosse quem fosse, era assunto proibido. Algum tipo de amor perdido ou algo assim, talvez. Mas não podia deixar de ficar curioso com a história do outro; afinal, detrás de uma grande força, há uma grande história. E parte da origem dela ele tinha acabado de descobrir.

Zaji quase cuspiu a colherada de sopa quando ouviu a pergunta.

-Se aproveitar de mim soou bem estranho, Loren. –O moreno deu um riso curto. -Mas eu não tive que andar muito. Andei um dia, ou dois, não lembro muito bem. Além do mais, a estrada era ladeada de macieiras e um regato corre com ela a maior parte do tempo. Não tive muitos problemas. Mais alguma pergunta? -Zaji arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, em uma expressão divertida. Ele ponderava se um dia contaria sobre ela para Loren. Quem sabe. Talvez quando já não doesse tanto. Talvez quando a encontrasse.

-Sim, super estranho, oops! -Ele comentou, rindo. Mas não parecia um riso dele. -E à noite? Na hora de dormir. Não era frio? E roupas? E não tinham animais perigosos? -O garoto fez uma chuva de perguntas, mal podendo conter a curiosidade.

Loren, que já havia terminado de comer, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, para ouvir e ver o outro com mais atenção.

-Com essa sua cara, até parece que a minha vida é interessante, aff. -Zaji revirou os olhos exageradamente. -Ah, por lá era meio frio, mas não é como se eu tivesse saído despreparado. E estávamos na estação quente. Quanto aos animais… Bom, coelhos e renas, não é um grande problema, certo? Os muito ferozes não chegam perto da estrada. Dentro da floresta há mais comida.

Zaji havia percebido um vacilo leve no riso sempre animado de Loren. Talvez fosse só impressão, mas queria distraí-lo.

-Mas é sim! Eu não teria coragem de viajar assim, de jeito nenhum. -Pontuou o moleque, fazendo pouco de si. -Mas parece que a situação ajudou bastante. E a caravana circense? Fazia apresentações? Foi difícil aprender as piruetas? -Perguntou o garoto, entretido com a história do outro.

Loren ponderava se pedia um prato mais ou não. A comida estava boa e quentinha, mas ele mesmo fazia melhor, logo…

-Bem…

Antes que Zaji pudesse falar, uma garota de uns vinte anos entrou no salão, a respiração pesada.

-Os caçadores da arena estão aqui! Estão procurando duas pessoas, queimando todos os estabelecimentos por onde passam!

Zaji não teve que ouvir mais nada. Levantou-se rapidamente, derrubando a cadeira e puxou Loren pelo braço até o andar de cima.

-Pegue suas coisas rápido e me encontre no meu quarto! Sairemos como gatos!

É claro, eles podiam ter saído na dianteira, mas os caçadores também deveriam estar em seu encalço. Loren seguiu as ordens de Zaji e em instantes, reuniu seus poucos objetos, entrando no quarto do outro, as adagas no cinto e o resto nos bolsos, pronto para pular pela janela com o outro.

-A saída da cidade é do lado oposto! Teremos que cruzar a cidade pelos telhados! -Avisou Loren, abrindo a janela após alguma briga com as trancas.

-E o que você acha que eu quis dizer com "como gatos"? -Respondeu Zaji, pulando diretamente da janela para um telhado a dois metros de distância. -Loren, vem!

-E eu lá vou entender metáforas num instante esse?! -Reclamou o loiro, que pulou agilmente da janela para o telhado. Sem o peso extra que levava na batalha, ele finalmente podia usar toda a agilidade e ginga do corpo relativamente pequeno e magro. -Por aqui! -Sussurrou, correndo pelo telhado da casa até o próximo teto, pulando e aterrissando sem fazer barulho.

-Você não precisa me guiar! -Disse Zaji, indo atrás. -Você também salta muito bem!

-Obrigado! -Gritou Loren, num pulo entre dois telhados.

Correram pelos telhados, saltando e subindo. Loren era ágil, muito mais do que o esperado. Mas na hora de subir, era mais lento. Provavelmente devido à 'falta de músculos desenvolvidos'. Nessas horas Zaji ajudava-o. Juntos, ambos percorriam o topo da cidade em tempo recorde, ajudando-se e mantendo um ótimo ritmo.

Depois de correr no mínimo por dez casas, saltaram para a rua. Mas, é claro, as coisas não podiam sair bem. Erraram uma curva e os caçadores da arena os viram.

-Lá estão eles! -Um homem de rosto coberto, usando uma capa preta, seguido por outros igualmente uniformizados, avançou sobre eles.

Loren, movido pela adrenalina, tentou correr por entre alguns muros mais unidos, que davam em becos e consequentemente deveriam despistá-los.

Mas os caçadores estavam preparados. Tinham armas também. Um deles tinha um arco e flecha, que atirou e pegou que em cheio no moleque, a flecha cravando-se em suas costas.

Ele praguejou, mas não parou de correr, seguindo e às vezes puxando Zaji consigo.

-Você acabou de levar uma flechada! -Gritou Zaji, enquanto corriam.

Decidindo que deveria fazer algo, saltou e dando três passos em uma parede, passou para a frente de Loren. Fez uma curva súbita e entrou em uma casa qualquer, puxando o outro para dentro.

-Arranque já isso! Os caçadores usam flechas com entorpecentes! Eu não sei quanto essa aí, mas arranque-a!

Loren não ouvia uma palavra do que Zaji dizia. A concentração em correr e sobreviver era muito maior, logo, apenas quando foi puxado para dentro da casa, deu-se conta da dor que sentia.

-E-entorpecentes? - o garoto titubeou na fala. Estava curvado; a camisa branca agora estava manchada de escarlate. O tiro tinha atingido uma das escápulas, não muito profundo, mas onde passavam suas ataduras permanentes.

Provavelmente teria uma infecção e teria de retirar as ataduras, o que o preocupava e assustava muito. Mas, se desmaiasse por conta dos entorpecentes, Zaji acabaria cuidando de si, caso não fosse pego pelos caçadores.

-Arranque para mim! Rápido! Eu não alcanço! -Pediu o garoto, curvado de dor, oferecendo as costas para o guerreiro.

-Vai me dizer que você nem havia notado a flecha?! -Disse Zaji, preocupado. -Cuidado para não morder a língua. No três. Um, dois…

E puxou. Mentiu sobre os números para que Loren se distraísse.

-Você sangrou demais. Não existe possibilidade de o entorpecente ter chegado a fazer efeito. O problema é a ferida onde você já estava ferido.

-Claro que tinha! Eu só estava preocupado em fugir… -Dizia, quando Zaji arrancou a flecha de suas costas, reprimindo um grito. -M-melhor, então.

-Chefe, eles viraram ali! -O grito soou assustadoramente perto.

-Corra, Loren! -Zaji o empurrou para outro cômodo e arrastou uma mesa na frente da porta. -Eu juro que te alcanço! Agora corre! -Gritou para o outro lado, enquanto sacava lentamente o sabre, esperando os caçadores se aproximarem.

"Espero que eles não tenham dois grupos…" Pensava, apreensivo. "Podem pegar Loren pelo outro lado. Porém… Ele é o Furacão de Lâminas. Com o ombro furado. Bosta, tenho que me apressar!"

O resto aconteceu rápido demais. Ouviu um grito, Zaji o empurrou para outra porta e ele ficou preso, uma promessa em seguida por parte do outro.

Mas Loren se recusou a fugir. Era pequeno, sim. E, em comparação a muitos homens, fraco. Mas sua habilidade e agilidade sempre compensaram isso por ele.

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Zaji. Você não me deixou e eu não vou fugir!", foi o que pensou o garoto de olhos amarelados, ignorando toda a dor que sentia no ombro.

Ele pulou a janela. Mas ao invés de sair entrando, ele esperou, grudado à parede da casa, que os caçadores entrassem. Tirou as adagas do cinto e enrijeceu os músculos, preparando-se para saltar na janela do cômodo onde Zaji esperava lutar sozinho.

O primeiro homem avançou, gritando. Zaji deslizou para o lado, desviando. Mas logo atrás já havia outro, o golpe preparado… Lâminas retiniram quando Loren entrou pela janela, imediatamente apartando o golpe. Seu braço vacilou devido ao ferimento e ele balançou. Zaji contornou sua esquerda e perfurou os rins do Caçador 2.

Mas Caçador 1 havia virado e mirava a nuca de Zaji. Loren deslizou pelas costas do amigo e atirou uma adaga entre os olhos do atacante.

Caçador 3 entrou, mirando nas pernas de Loren. Zaji deu uma cambalhota e amputou os pés do homem, que caiu, gritando.

-Venham, eles estão aqui!

Mais deles estavam vindo. Só aí Zaji teve plena consciência de que o menino lutava ao seu lado.

-Loren, o que você tá fazendo aqui?!

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinho! -Gritou Loren, recuperando a adaga que tinha ficado presa entre os olhos de um dos três primeiros caçadores. -Vamos acabar com a próxima leva e continuar a fugir! -Ele disse, em posição de ataque, lado a lado com o parceiro.

Cinco caçadores corpulentos entraram, com sede de sangue refletido nos olhos.

Loren sorriu. Não seria muito difícil, principalmente com Zaji ao seu lado.

O moreno avançou sobre o primeiro, como se mirasse em sua cabeça. Mas fez uma finta, e, girando o corpo, acertou o homem atrás dele, deixando o primeiro para Loren, que o matou com dois golpes rápidos no peito.

Zaji correu para a esquerda do terceiro, lançando um olhar para o amigo: "Direita, Loren."

O homem morreu com golpes laterais, um de sabre e um de adaga.

Loren avançou sobre o quarto, furando um olho, e Zaji, usando o amigo de cobertura, veio de baixo, cortando o último do queixo até a testa.

-Se você continuar a lutar vai sangrar até morrer! -Gritou para o menino.

-Não importa! Morro, mas não volto para a arena! -Justificou o moleque, entre um gemido e outro da batalha.

Tinham acabado com a leva de caçadores. A casa estava cheia de sangue e corpos, completamente destruída.

-Vamos, falta pouco para o fim da cidade! -Exclamou Loren, saltando pela janela, mas sempre perto do outro. Estavam em conexão, e assim, o garoto agia em conjunto com as ações do guerreiro. Como um time.

Zaji queria correr para longe, e Loren sentiu isso, então, correu. Mas o moreno lembrou-se de que os caçadores restantes eram usuários de arco-e-flecha.

-Loren, para! Paraaa! -O puxou pelo braço e forçou a parar. -Eu não poupei a sua vida para você gastá-la. As guarnições de caçadores tem sempre, no máximo, dez homens. Nós já matamos oito deles. Você não vai voltar para a arena. Agora, por favor, aperte algo contra esse buraco para parar o sangramento enquanto eu pego os outros dois. -Soltou o braço do menino. -Por favor.

Eles tinham parado no meio da rua. Era um beco escuro e discreto, perto da casa onde haviam matado os caçadores, oferecendo certa proteção.

-Eu não quero te deixar s-sozinho. -Disse o menino, marrento, mas titubeando na última palavra de modo quase bêbado. O garoto tinha se feito de forte, mas a ferida ainda estava ali, e embora tentasse ignorá-la, ela começava a vencer sua consciência. -E eu não alcanço… -Disse, tentando mover o braço com o ombro machucado. Sentiu uma dor lancinante, junto com um gemido de dor. -Vá, e-eu devo acabar só te atrapalhando. Mas volte vivo! -Disse, sentando no chão e se rendendo, sem antes dar um leve abraço em Zaji com o braço bom.

O moreno saiu do abraço, sério, e rasgou parte de sua capa, amarrando toscamente no ombro de Loren.

-Sente-se apoiado na parede. Fará pressão.

Deu alguns passos na direção de onde os caçadores viriam, estacou, virando-se e sorriu:

-Não vou morrer.

-Sei que não. Eu te mato se você morrer! - brincou o outro, obedecendo, e sentou na parede. O nó estava forte, e Loren sentiu o braço formigar, o que era um bom sinal. O sangue estava estancando.

Zaji correu. Assim que avistou o primeiro homem de preto, atirou o sabre, pegando-o nas costas. "Falta um!", pensou. Mas ele estava errado. Uma força especial de quinze homens. Seus amigos perceberam a morte do primeiro e preparam suas bestas.

-Fogo! -Gritou n°2.

Quatro flechas vieram zunindo na direção de Zaji, que as desviou com sua capa. Passou correndo pelo n° 1, arrancando o sabre de suas costas.

-Fogo!

Mais uma saraivada. Zaji desviou uma com o sabre e outra não o acertou. Mas uma fincou-se em seu braço e outra cortou seu rosto.

-Desgraçados!

Correu na parede, fincando o sabre na cabeça de n°2. Aproveitou a confusão dos outros e separou n°3 na cintura. Chutou n°4 para fora do caminho e perfurou o quinto. Depois, enfiou calmamente a flecha de seu braço na barriga de 4.

-Feito!

Voltou correndo para onde o amigo estava.

Loren ouviu a batalha de Zaji do beco onde estava. E também ouviu os movimentos e vozes dos oponentes sumindo, uma a uma. Preocupou-se quando ouviu Zaji praguejar, mas relaxou os ombros ao ouvi-lo novamente, num tom mais satisfeito.

Mas quando ele voltou, achou-o sangrando no braço e no rosto.

-Eles te atingiram?! Está doendo muito? -Perguntou o garoto, exasperado, levantando-se um pouco tonto da parede aonde estava sentado.

-Ei, calma! Assim você cai! Eu estou bem. –O moreno mexeu o braço com certo esforço. -Viu?

-Vi você tremendo, isso sim. -Ralhou o outro, abaixando o braço de Zaji com a mão do lado bom. - Mas agora é nossa chance de ir embora. Teremos que ir por terra. Consegue continuar? -Perguntou o garoto, segurando o próprio braço, pronto para se colocar em caminhada.

-Mas os próximos quilômetros são só deserto! Não tem como irmos assim. –Zaji protestou.

-Não podemos ficar também. Os caçadores queimaram vários estabelecimentos atrás de nós, e depois da nossa fuga na pousada e da apresentação na praça, está mais que óbvio quem somos nós. -Justificou Loren, sacando as ataduras do cinto, para preparar um curativo rápido em Zaji. -E eu também comprei adagas novas, logo… -Admitiu, envergonhado.

-Não há problema em ter comprado as adagas. –O moreno estendeu o braço para o outro. -Não seria melhor lavarmos antes? Agora temos cinco cantis, de qualquer maneira.

-Mas aí teríamos mais chances de ficar até amanhã e comprar um mapa… Mas enfim, não dá pra consertar. -Murmurou o Loren, focando em como fariam a partir dali. -Melhor guardar os cantis para a viagem. Podemos nos lavar com o poço da cidade e dormir no deserto, próximos a alguma pedra novamente. -Sugeriu, medindo o comprimento da fita para o curativo.

-Parece bom. –Zaji disse, mais tranquilo.

Então foram até um dos vários poços da cidade, um mais afastado. A noite encobria-os perfeitamente, e os amigos passaram despercebidos pelas pessoas.

Depois de ter seu braço tratado, com certa dor, Zaji preparou as coisas para cuidar do ferimento de Loren.

-Você tem alguma outra camisa? Essa daí já era.

-Não, tinha na arena, apenas. -Respondeu o garoto. -Não quer que eu cuide? Acho que consigo passar as coisas com o braço bom. –Loren havia sugerido num tom neutro, mas tinha os músculos tensionados. Parecia desconfortável.

-Você disse a pouco tempo que não alcançava. –O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo.

-É porque eu não conseguia tirar a flecha sozinho nem amarrar algo com uma mão só. -Justificou o garoto, ainda de costas para Zaji, visto que estavam prestes a lavar o ferimento dele.

-Hm. Ok. Se quiser fazer sozinho, eu vou só te passando as coisas e amarro no final. –O moreno disse, compreensivo.

-Beleza. -Respondeu o outro, sucinto. -Pode cortar apenas as ataduras ao redor do corte? -Ele pediu, tirando a camisa ensanguentada, deixando-a de molho no balde.

Após cortar as ataduras, Zaji estalou os dedos.

-Ah! Já sei! Loren, você poderia esperar aqui uns dois minutos?

-Claro, eu me viro. -Sorriu o outro, encorajando que o parceiro se distanciasse dele.

O escuro e o sangue da ferida escondiam a pele por baixo das ataduras, transformando tudo num grande borrão. Com um pouco de água, Loren começou a lavar a ferida, molhando as ataduras antigas, mas sem se dispor a retirá-las.

Com a permissão de Loren, Zaji simplesmente saiu correndo. Virou aqui e ali no escuro, chegando até a tropeçar uma vez. Mas achou o que procurava.

-Bingo! –Comemorou consigo mesmo.

Quando voltou para o amigo, segurava uma camisa limpa, da cor do céu.

-Ta-Dam! Uma camisa para o Furacão de Lâminas! Que tal? Acha que serve?

-Tudo serve em mim, Zaji. Olha o meu tamanho! -Riu o garoto, enquanto torcia desajeitadamente um dos seus panos. -Mas aonde conseguiu isso?

Terminando de limpar o ferimento, ele alcançou um unguento que havia comprado para ferimentos, e passou o creme pelo furo da flecha.

-Ah, sim! Talvez fique grande. -Zaji riu. -Bem… Eu catei de um varal que vi antes, ali atrás. E antes da sua conversa de "roubar é errado", saiba que eu deixei dois bronzes no bolso de uma das calças penduradas.

Quando se aproximou para deixar a camisa perto de Loren, Zaji reparou que ele não havia removido grande parte das velhas ataduras.

-Não vai tirar isso? Tá escuro, mas mesmo assim dá para ver que está um estrago…

-Melhor assim, quem sabe eu ainda não cresço? –O garoto disse, mas rindo de si mesmo, sabendo que ele não cresceria. -E isso não é conversa, é verdade! -Ralhou, rindo levemente da colocação do outro.

Contudo, o ombro bom voltou a tencionar com o moreno percebendo seu corpo.

-Não, é melhor não… Troco depois… -O de olhos amarelos respondeu, virando para a camisa que Zaji havia trazido, colocando o tórax na parte mais escura do ambiente.

-Ei… Certo, faça como quiser. -Zaji bufou, aborrecido. Loren era teimoso como uma mula. Não valia a pena discutir, agora que teriam que gastar suas energias para sair daquela cidade.

-Vamos?

-Sim, só um minuto… -Pediu o outro, enquanto se retorcia tentando colocar as novas ataduras por cima das velhas, mas elas ficaram meio frouxas. -Pode apertar pra mim? -Pediu, meio a contragosto de si mesmo, mas pediu.

-Claro. -Zaji fez o trabalho com uma leveza que não combinavam com ele. Quando parou oara ver se havia ficado bom, decidiu perguntar. -Escuta, Loren, por que parece que você chupou limão toda a vez que tem que pedir ajuda? Me desculpe se a comparação foi um lixo, mas passou essa impressão.

As ataduras haviam ficado firmes, então ele se afastou, arrumando as coisas para a partida.

O guerreiro de sabre terminou o 'remendo' de modo tão leve que Loren só percebeu que o outro tinha terminado quando ele fez aquela pergunta. Ele teria rido se não estivesse tenso.

-Não, o problema não é a ajuda, eu gosto de ajudar e não vejo problema em ser ajudado. -Ele explicou, natural, enquanto vestia a camisa que o outro havia lhe 'comprado'. - São as ataduras. E o tórax. Eles… Me incomodam. -Tentou responder, sucinto. A pouca luz da lua mostrava que ele parecia mais vermelho, de nervoso.

-Entendi. Mas sabe, uma hora você vai ter que trocar isso. -Após terminar de guardar as coisas e constatar que Loren estava pronto, Zaji saiu andando sem nem chamá-lo. -Nós podíamos roubar uns camelos… Ou cavalos. Né?

-Eu sei disso. Mas primeiro, chegar numa nova cidade. -O garoto disse, decidido.

Depois de guardar seus panos e a camisa ensanguentada, ele correu para seguir caminho ao lado de Zaji.

-É mais fácil alugar. E não é nem pela parte de roubar, e sim pelo extra de ração e água para o cavalo. –Ponderou, ajeitando a camisa, que ficou um pouco grande, mas não muito; confortável.

-Nah, a gente rouba a ração também. Água eu posso ir tirando de cactos.

Zaji sorria, porque havia achado uma solução e também porque havia contornado as desculpas de Loren.

-Além do mais… -Seu sorriso sumiu. -Ninguém vai querer alugar uma casa para as pessoas que são a causa de no mínimo cinco estabelecimentos em chamas. Você viu, não viu? Quando estamos nos telhados. Aquelas casas queimando. Então… Não dá.

Loren abriu a boca para retrucar, mas acabou se calando. Zaji estava certo. Ele fez um bico e começou a socar o outro, de leve:

-Aaaah, seu malandro, você quer é roubar que eu sei! É erraaaaado! - Disse, fazendo manha. - Mas, acho que não temos escolha. Eu ajudo. Mas vamos deixar moedas no lugar! -Ele exigiu, rindo enquanto tentava irritar o outro.

-Você não vai conseguir me irritar, seu crianção. Um braço tá socando mais fraco que outro! -Zaji deu um tapa na cabeça de Loren, de leve. Depois, começou a andar mais devagar, pensando. -Não temos dinheiro suficiente para pagar por esse animais.

-Ahá! Você quer meeesmo roubar! -Exclamou o garoto, de olhos arregalados, mas sem parar de dar soquinhos no moreno. -Pelo menos deixamos algumas moedas. Ou pegamos um só. –Sugeriu, tentando tornar o roubo o mais honesto possível.

-Loren, você entende a nossa condição?! Somos fugitivos! Não podemos sair distribuindo o dinheiro, porque um mercador rico qualquer vai sair no prejuízo! Eu só botei dinheiro naquele varal porque era uma casa pobre. Nada mais. Não foi por honestidade. -Zaji fez uma cara emburrada e passou a andar mais rapidamente

-É por entender que eu não queria roubar nem nada similar. -Respondeu o moleque, parando de socar o guerreiro, estacando no lugar. -Imagine se nos reconhecem e começam a espalhar nossos retratos pelas cidades no caminho. Seríamos impedidos de nos reabastecer e dormir numa pousada propriamente. E com os dois feridos, quanto mais descanso, melhor. -Justificou, calmo. - Eu também queria um cavalo ou um camelo ao invés de ir andando, mas o método é mais seguro.

-Ninguém vai nos ver roubando. E a atividade dos caçadores é ilegal. Eles não podem espalhar retratos. Não tem brecha, Loren. Você sabe que é melhor assim.

-Mas eles podem nos acusar, já devem estar com raiva de nós! E eles tem dinheiro para sair perguntando por aí! E… -Loren não parava de dar motivos para culpar o roubo, como uma mãe faria.

Talvez fosse melhor apenas agir. Ou roubar algo dele. Algo que o fizesse andar e parar de protestar tanto.

O moreno não conseguia entender para que tanto receio em roubar. Um animal ou dois não fariam nenhuma diferença para um mercador importante. E eles já estavam sendo caçados de qualquer maneira.

-Se você não quiser ir comigo, tudo bem. A decisão não depende de mim. Eu vou roubar e eu vou embora. -Disse, simplesmente.

-Não! - o garoto exclamou, a voz dando um falsete enquanto ele andava um passo para a frente. Depois, endireitou-se, decidido. -Eu vou com você, custe o que custar. -Os olhos amarelos faiscaram e ele marchou ao lado do outro, acompanhando seus passos.

-Acho ótimo. -Por dentro, Zaji ria da sua chantagem.

Depois de "concordarem" com alguma coisa, andaram até um dos vários estábulos nos portões da cidade.

-Camelos armazenam água… -Zaji pesava alto. -E aguentam o calor… Mas não são tão rápidos quanto cavalos… Mas eles não aguentam tanto o calor e precisam de mais água… O deserto não vai ter poucos cactos por aqui, estamos muito ao norte… Han… Bom, isso é uma fuga afinal. Cavalos.

Virou-se para Loren, contente com a sua decisão.

-Que cor você vai querer?

Chegando aos estábulos, Loren começou a observar os animais, de cores e tamanhos diferentes. Fez carinho na cabeça de um grande, negro, enquanto procurava um para si.

No canto, havia uma égua branca com uma enorme cicatriz rosa, vertical, que seguia a coluna dela. Loren chegou até ela, calmamente, e estendeu a mão para a égua. O animal encostou a cabeça na sua palma e o de olhos amarelos começou a fazer carinho.

-Posso pegar essa aqui? - perguntou, abraçando a cabeça da égua.

-Nós vamos roubá-los, Loren. Você pode pegar qual você quiser.

-Não precisa jogar a palavra na cara! -Reclamou o outro, enquanto tirava a égua da baia. Ela era mansa e respondia aos comandos do moleque facilmente.

Zaji andou até o negro que Loren havia afagado, ignorando os protestos do garoto. O cavalo relinchou e afastou-se da portinhola de sua coxia.

-Vem cá. –O moreno chamou, baixinho.

O cavalo não reagiu. O menino abaixou-se e pegou um pouco de feno que havia no chão, esticando o ramo pela portinhola.

-Vem cá. -Disse novamente.

Dessa vez, o cavalo se aproximou e aceitou a mão de Zaji enquanto comia.

-Eu vou levar esse.

Selaram os animais, penduraram sacos de ração nas selas e também a bolsa. E partiram, sem deixar nenhuma moeda para o mercador.

Loren foi o último a sair do estábulo. Sendo assim, ele remexeu os bolsos, revelando algumas moedas de prata que tinham sido o troco da compra das adagas e jogou-as no chão do estábulo, saindo em trote atrás de Zaji.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Cicatrizes

Seguiram pelas dunas a noite inteira, guiados por Loren, que observava as estrelas. Zaji nem se quer olhava para cima.

-Vamos apenas andar, devagar, e poupar a energia dos cavalos... -Explicava Zaji. -... Para quando precisarmos fugir. -Seu cavalo era arisco e dançava enquanto o moreno tentava controlá-lo. -Pelo menos esse daqui tá pronto para correr a qualquer hora...

-Sim. Eles são mais rápidos que nós, de qualquer modo. -Comentou o outro, cavalgando sem problemas. A égua era obediente e em pouco tempo, cavaleiro e criatura estavam conectados.

Loren ria ao ver Zaji lutar com o garanhão negro. Mas definitivamente, em breve, estariam conectados.

O de olhos amarelos liderou a viagem, tanto por saber se orientar pelas estrelas e marcos do horizonte quanto por ter mais controle do seu cavalo. Enquanto encarava as estrelas, concluiu em voz alta:

-Vai ser Lorena. Sim, a bonitinha aqui vai se chamar Lorena. -Disse, fazendo carinho no pescoço do animal. - E o seu Zaji? Vai chamar do quê? -Ele perguntou, sorrindo, diminuindo o passo para ficar lado-a-lado com o outro.

-Eu não vou dar nome. –Zaji respondeu, sério.

-Porque não? -Perguntou o Loren, num tom desapontado. -Vamos viajar bastante com eles, um nome ajuda a fazê-los obedecer! -Sugeriu.

O cavalo negro de Zaji, diante da égua, estufou a postura e começou a tentar impressionar a égua, que continuava trotando na mesma direção.

-Porque na direção que estamos indo, fica o mar. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou para Stariot. Para Pierrot. A cidade inteira é a minha casa. Não vou atravessar o mar com o cavalo. Vou vendê-lo no porto. Sem nome, sem apego.

O cavalo de Zaji andava altivo e rebelde, não facilitando em nada seu braço ferido.

-Hm, entendi. -Respondeu o outro, pensativo. -Faz sentido. Mas... eu prefiro aproveitar enquanto estivermos juntos, ao máximo que eu puder. -Explicou, inclinando o corpo para o cavalo do moreno.

Ele alcançou a cabeça do varão com os dedos e com alguns toques, foi acalmando o animal, fazendo com que entrasse no mesmo ritmo da própria égua.

-Melhor assim?

-Valeu. -Zaji tirou um cantil da bolsa, um que Loren não havia visto ainda, e deu um gole. -Perfeito. -Disse ele, secando a boca com o braço.

Guardou o cantil e ajeitou-se na sela, soltando as rédeas e deixando sua montaria seguir Loren. Pegou então a flauta.

-Você pode ir para Pierrot comigo. Só para conhecer. -Sugeriu.

Depois, começou a tocar.

-O que é isso? -Perguntou o garoto, estranhando o cantil extra do outro.

Ele se inclinou e meio sem jeito, engatou ambas as rédeas. O nó estava quase feito quando Zaji falou sobre a companhia de Loren e ele teve de refazer o nó.

-Eu... Eu adoraria. -Disse, colocando um sorriso contido na cara.

Dessa vez, Loren conhecia a música. E pretendia acompanhá-la com sua voz.

Zaji utilizou os intervalos entre as notas para escrever no ar, letra por letra: "V-I-N-H-O".

Então era isso que havia no cantil. Deu de ombros.

A música fluía pelas dunas, preenchendo de leve a noite escura.

Vinho! Loren se animou. Ainda cantando, pôs-se de pé no próprio cavalo com maestria, pulando levemente para o cavalo de Zaji. Sentou, procurou o cantil, pegou e levou-o consigo de volta para o próprio animal com a mesma leveza de sempre.

Deu alguns goles parcimoniosos, entre um intervalo e outro da canção. Sua voz era clara e límpida, formando uma bela harmonia com a flauta.

Zaji parou de tocar, nervoso:

-Ei! Isso era meu! -E em seguida, sorriu. -Mas você canta, né? Se fizéssemos isso em uma praça, ficaríamos ricos!

Levantou os braços, comemorando.

-Pierrot adora esse tipo de coisa! Arte de rua! -Depois ficou sério novamente. -O vinho era meu!

-Canto sim. Eu tive aulas quando menor. -Disse o garoto, enquanto trinava, fazendo a voz da mulher na música perfeitamente.

Mas, quanto à bebida...

-Ah, qual é! Divide um pouco, eu também quero! - Reclamou, ao mesmo tempo que ria.

-Peraí! Agora a pouco, você fez a voz da mulher! Da mulher! E perfeitamente! Loren, homens conseguem puxar para o agudo, mas não cantar desse jeito. Como fez isso?!

Zaji parecia realmente... Chocado. Encarava Loren sem se quer piscar, esquecendo sobre a bebida e sobre a flauta.

-Com a garganta, oras. –O moleque explicou, gargalhando depois como uma mulher. Mas, ao voltar a falar, já usava sua voz novamente. -Eu tinha aulas de canto. E digamos que eu demorei para virar homem. Minha voz não engrossou muito. Usando um trinado aqui e uma nota mais aguda ali... Voilà. Posso fazer ambas as vozes. Essa era uma das minhas habilidades especiais. -Explicou, bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

Brincou com o cantil entre as mãos, girando-o com os dedos.

-Isso é bom pra caralho! -Exclamou, com a voz de um homem adulto num bar.

-Cara, isso é MUITO estranho. -Zaji de grande ênfase ao seu espanto. -Mas, é, também é bem legal. Bom, que seja.

Voltou a tocar a flauta, uma música lenta, uma balada sem história.

-Útil na hora de despistar, se pensar bem. Foi isso que me salvou na minha antiga cidade. -Disse o Furacão, entre um gole e outro do vinho.

Loren continuou cantarolando ao som da música de Zaji, desta vez com a sua própria voz. Guardou o cantil de vinho em um dos sacos de sua sela e deitou-se no dorso da égua, começando a sentir calor.

Zaji emparelhou seu cavalo com Lorena e cutucou as costas do menino:

-Loren, você tá bem? Bebeu demais?

-Hmm? Não, estou bem. -Disse o garoto, se abanando com a camisa. -Mas tá meio quente. Deve ser a égua. -Pensou alto, e levou a mão às ataduras novas.

Porém, ao trazer os dedos de volta, percebeu que eles estavam manchados. De algo branco. Pus.

-Loren, essa porra infeccionou! Você deve estar com febre! -Zaji levou a mão a testa dele. -Você tá queimando!

Loren ainda olhava para sua mão manchada, pasmo.

-E agora? Não dá pra parar viagem. E não temos mantimentos. -Perguntou, ao virar para o outro. O mundo girou; só agora percebia o quão cansado e tonto estava.

-Calma. -Zaji segurou Loren, que quase caia do cavalo. -Qual é a distância até a próxima cidade?

-E-eu... Acho que algumas horas. Duas, talvez. Calculava chegar antes do amanhecer. -Respondeu o moleque, segurando-se na sela, o corpo mole.

Abriu os olhos amarelos e encarou as estrelas. Estavam no caminho certo, ainda... Mas ele não enxergava muitas mais delas.

-E-eu acho que vou tirar uma soneca. -Pensou alto novamente, esfregando os olhos com a mão limpa.

-Não durma! Droga... –Zaji parou seu cavalo e Lorena parou também. -Não se mexa, Loren.

Levantou o menino e colocou-o em seu cavalo. Depois passou a bolsa e as sacolas para a sela de Lorena. Desamarrou a corda que a prendia no macho e guardou em uma das bolsas.

-Como se eu pudesse! –O garoto de cabelo acobreado riu, meio tonto, mas obedeceu o outro. Sentiu braços erguerem-no do seu animal. -Ei, o seu braço tá machucado... Eu levanto sozinho... -Ele murmurou, o sono atrapalhando a fala.

-Você vai ter que me seguir, garota. –Zaji disse para a égua, mais uma vez ignorando protestos do moleque.

Subiu no cavalo, ajeitando Loren a sua frente.

Então simplesmente estalou as rédeas e partiu em um galope desesperado. As pálpebras de Loren caiam e voltavam, caiam e voltavam, enquanto o menino tentava manter-se acordado.

Zaji havia mantido um cantil consigo e no meio da corrida, forçava o amigo a dar alguns goles.

-Não durma! Não durma, Loren!

Correram. O cavalo negro suava e resfolegava devido ao esforço de carregar duas pessoas em meio a corrida.

Mas por fim, chegaram à cidade. Zaji desmontou correndo e tirou Loren de cima do cavalo, que assim que sentiu o peso sumir, deitou-se e dormiu, na porta da cidade.

O moreno mudou Loren para cima de Lorena, depois foi até o cavalo esgotado.

-Obrigado. E me desculpe!

Duas horas do mais pesado galope. Duas pessoas de carga. Não havia mesmo como ele aguentar. Mesmo que as duas horas houvessem sido reduzidas em uma.

Zaji pegou a corda e amarrou em Lorena, fazendo uma guia. Adentrou a cidade puxando a égua com o amigo em cima, procurando por um médico. Rápido.

Da viagem, Loren sentiu apenas sacolejos. E um barulho insistente de 'cloc, cloc, cloc', das patas do cavalo. Às vezes sentia água escorrer na sua boca e ele engolia, sedento. A voz de Zaji soava longe em seus ouvidos.

Uma hora, os sacolejos pararam. Braços ergueram-no de novo e ele voltou a sentir o corpo da égua com a cicatriz. Estava quente da corrida dela, logo, incômodo para dormir.

-Já estamos na cidade...? -Perguntou, a voz e o corpo moles.

-Estamos. -Zaji virou-se e sorriu. -Escolhemos ótimos cavalos! Aguenta aí, tá?

As informações das pessoas os guiaram até uma rua distante e bem larga. Uma casa térrea, cor de barro, chamava a atenção, posicionada no fim da rua. Para o alívio de Zaji trazia uma placa laranja, onde lia-se: "Boticário/Médico: Doutor Oscar"

-Loren, achamos!

-Claro que são bons cavalos, eu que escolhi os dois. -Disse o garoto, ainda deitado na própria égua. -Sabia desde o princípio que seriam bons e... -Continuou se gabando, para ficar acordado, enquanto Zaji puxava o cavalo e falava com as pessoas.

Ele começava a sentir frio e embora tentasse segurar, as vezes pulava no animal, tremendo. Até que o outro exclamou.

-Achamos o quê? Minha estátua dourada? -Perguntou o de olhos amarelos. Talvez a febre o tivesse deixado meio tonto também.

-Claro, sua estátua... -Zaji deu uma leve risada. -Aguenta aí, tá?

Bateu na porta. Quem atendeu foi um homem que deveria estar em seus cinquenta anos. Alto, esguio e de escassos cabelos brancos.

-Sou doutor Oscar, pois não? -Veio a pergunta, por baixo de um espesso bigode.

-Meu amigo está com febre! Uma ferida infeccionou muito! Faça algo! –Zaji explicou, finalmente deixando seu desespero transparecer.

-Calma, calma. Amarre sua égua bem ali, pegue seu amigo e entre.

Zaji amarrou Lorena e desceu Loren, segurando-o com cuidado. Entraram, seguindo Oscar, que logo apareceu com um homem que deveria ser seu filho, pois eram muito parecidos.

-Esse é meu filho, Micael. Ele irá levar seu amigo até a minha sala.

Micael sorriu para Zaji, gentil e estendeu os braços. Loren foi passado para o rapaz.

-Espere aqui. -Disse o doutor.

-Sim, minha estátua de ouro, três metros de altura... -O garoto parou de descrever ao ouvir um barulho oco. -... E uma porta?

Então, ouviu uma voz desconhecida. Estava com sono, logo, não prestou muita atenção. Sentiu braços erguerem-no e ele murmurou sobre a ferida de Zaji de novo.

De repente, entraram num lugar mais iluminado e ele foi para braços desconhecidos.

-Ei, eu não te conheço. Me bote no chão, eu posso andar. -Pediu o garoto ao filho do médico, incomodado com o estranho.

Levaram-no para uma sala separada por uma grossa porta de madeira. De lá, Zaji não poderia discernir o que estavam falando, embora pudesse saber quem estava falando.

No começo, o doutor falava alternadamente com Loren, entre silêncios. Vez ou outra Micael falava por cima do pai.

Um silêncio se passou, provavelmente com o doutor examinando a ferida e pegando remédios. Depois, ele fez uma constatação.

Loren ergueu a voz. O doutor insistiu e Loren falou alto de novo. Uma breve gritaria se deu, e até alguns barulhos de coisas caindo e quebrando no chão.

O doutor disse algo, prontamente atendido pelo filho. Em pouco tempo, os barulhos de objetos cessaram, e sobrou apenas Loren gritando.

Até outro silêncio acontecer.

O doutor saiu da sala por um momento, para encontrar Zaji. Tinha o jaleco amarrotado e molhado em uma das mangas, mas estava bem.

-Precisarei passar um certo tempo com seu amigo. Tudo bem?

Zaji levantou, exasperado.

-Tudo bem o caramba! Eu ouvi uma gritaria! O Loren não parou de gritar! Você não deve estar fazendo seu trabalho direito! O que ouve?!

-Não seja insolente, garoto. São quatro da manhã e ainda assim eu acordei para cuidar do seu amigo. -Ralhou o médico, nada contente com aquela acusação. -Ele não queria tirar as ataduras velhas, que inclusive foram as causadoras da infecção. Tivemos que segurá-lo para cortá-las, mas... -Ele ponderou um pouco nesse instante.

Tirou até o cachimbo do bolso, nervoso.

-As feridas por baixo estão complicadas também. Vai levar um tempo.

-Por que você vacilou na resposta?! O que ouve?! O que tem as feridas?!

Zaji estava tão nervoso que levou a mão ao punho do sabre, institivamente. Também esqueceu de pedir desculpas.

-Garoto, acalme-se! Não estamos num campo de batalha e eu estou tentando ajudar! -Berrou o médico, extremamente incomodado com Zaji. -Seu amigo tem feridas mais sérias do que imaginávamos.

-Resolva. Eu posso pagar. E... Desculpe-me.

Zaji bufou e sentou-se, contrariado.

-Sem problemas. Mas controle esse temperamento, rapaz. Não vai conseguir nada com isso. –Oscar disse. O médico deu uma tragada em seu cachimbo. -Não se preocupe com isso, dinheiro resolve-se depois. Mas eu recomendaria uma volta pela cidade. Meu filho pode te guiar, se quiser. Ele se acalmou agora. -Sugeriu o doutor, avaliando o mais jovem.

Zaji afundou na cadeira e bufou novamente.

-Daqui, eu não saio. Por favor, vá fazer os seu trabalho.

Oscar apenas assentiu, tragando novamente e voltou para sua sala.

O tempo passava devagar e o moreno dormiu esperando.

O trabalho dentro da sala foi longo, mas calmo. Poucos rumores eram ouvidos; na maioria das vezes, apenas o doutor falava, num tom de ordem ou de orientação, em outras, Loren comentava algo ou gemia, acompanhado de um barulho de vidros. Provavelmente, o boticário estava fazendo uso extensivo de suas poções e ervas na ferida de flecha.

A manhã chegou, passou, chegou o meio-dia e seu sol escaldante e ambos continuavam na sala, rumores contínuos aqui e ali.

Zaji acordou e nenhuma notícia. Para se distrair, saiu, deu comida para Lorena e bebeu água. Foi atrás de seu cavalo, encontrou-o dando voltas a esmo nos arredores da cidade e depois voltou para dentro, puxando o animal. Fez um caminho diferente, passando por uma feira de rua, onde comeu pão, queijo e damascos.

Logo, já estava novamente na sala de espera, nervoso, seu cavalo atrelado do lado de fora ao lado de Lorena.

Caiu no sono uma segunda vez.

O tratamento seguiu por mais algumas horas depois da saída da Serpente. Mas, por fim, acabou.

O médico abriu a porta com um terrível rangido, atrás dele o filho e atrás de todos, o paciente.

-Pronto, garoto. Terminamos. -Anunciou o médico. Por trás dele, Loren surgiu, cara saudável, limpo e bem mais disposto do que antes.

-Hey. Sinto avisar, mas não vai se ver livre de mim desta vez. -Brincou o moleque, sorrindo.

Zaji acordou com o rangido e deu um pulo, assustado, já levando a mão ao sabre. Mas então viu Loren surgir por trás de Micael.

-Não é como se eu quisesse me ver livre de você... Ainda. -Sorriu em resposta. -Virou-se então para o médico. -Quanto lhe devo?

-Ah! Não vai tirar minha vida de mim! - disse o outro, inconformado, fazendo uma cara de falso ofendido.

O médico deu umas tragadas, olhou para o tórax de Loren e voltou a encarar o guerreiro.

-Considere pago. -Ele disse, tragando o cachimbo. -Ele tinha moedas nos bolsos e já pagou.

-Esse moleque gosta de sair pagando tudo... -Reclamou Zaji. -Bom, obrigado. Loren, vamos.

Dizendo isso, saiu. Loren também agradeceu, muitas vezes e seguiu o amigo.

Do lado de fora, Zaji olhou fundo nos olhos de Loren, sério e segurou seus ombros para que não fugisse.

-Loren. O que há com essas ataduras? Não minta. Se você mentir, eu vou embora. Você as esconde. Doutor Oscar estava chocado e acha que me enganou. -Seu tom aumentou subitamente, ele estava bravo. -Que feridas são essas?!

Loren não esperava pela reação do moreno. Mas, bem, era óbvia, não? Depois de passarem tanto tempo juntos, que mesmo que houvessem sido poucos dias, foram dias inteiros e conturbados.

Os olhos amarelos do garoto ficaram inconstantes. Mirando uma pupila de cada vez, ele desejou, pela primeira vez, que tivesse os olhos transparentes para sua alma.

-É difícil falar. Eu quero, eu adoraria te contar, Zaji. -E nisso, o outro apoiou uma das mãos na do outro, acima do seu ombro. -Mas eu não consigo. Não ainda.

O garoto sugou o ar exageradamente, como se ele faltasse e continuou.

-M-mas... Acho que vê-las dirá o suficiente. Estou com ataduras novas, mas preciso trocá-las diariamente. Aí, eu te mostro. Serve? -Ele perguntou, os olhos amarelos endurecidos, como se fizessem o máximo para se manterem.

Zaji se afastou e deu uma longa piscada, respirando fundo.

-Certo. Em troca, eu te falo mais da minha vidinha chata. -Sorriu como sempre e foi até seu cavalo. -Vamos embora. Andei perguntando por aí e a próxima cidade já tem porto! Comprei comida também. Há algo que você queira fazer antes?

-Parece bom. -Disse o outro, sorrindo de modo comedido, aliviado.

Ver Zaji assim bravo o tinha deixado completamente apavorado.

-Hmm... Eu estou morrendo de fome, na verdade. Podemos comer doces? -Pediu, aproximando-se da égua. Abraçou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo carinho. -Também senti sua falta, Lorena! –Disse a ela e subiu.

Cavalgou até ficar ao lado do moreno.

-Obrigada. -Falou uma vez só, mas seus olhos mostravam que vinha do coração.

-Você acabou de agradecer igual a uma garota, Loren. -Zaji arqueou a sobrancelha, como se perguntasse: "Hein?".

-Não, eu agradeci normalmente. O problema é seu se você anda com gente mal-educada por aí. -Retrucou o outro, mostrando a língua, enquanto colocava o cavalo para ir na frente, numa pose ofendida.

-Deve ter sido impressão. Doces, certo? Só ir, eu te sigo. E, bom, não há de que. –Zaji disse, sorrindo.

-Siiim, muitos doces! -Disse o garoto, fazendo gestos grandiosos em relação a eles, como se pretendesse comprar uma montanha deles. -Em que direção eu devo encontrá-los? –Perguntou, olhando para trás com a cabeça.

-A feira e mais adiante. Segue, esquerda, duas direitas e segue. Algo assim. Aí você pode fuçar. –O moreno respondeu.

Depois de pensar por um momento, disse também:

-Não gosto de doces.

O garoto assentiu, mas quando ouviu a colocação do outro, quase estacou.

-Não? Como não?! Pelo menos de salgados você gosta? -Perguntou o de olhos amarelados, emparelhando com o amigo.

-Se eu não gostasse de salgados, o que eu comeria? –Zaji riu. -Não pare a Lorena no meio do caminho, ande.

-Ah, sei lá. Você tem cara de ser enjoado com comida. -Disse o Loren, rindo junto. -E, você a assustou com seu paladar adoçal. -Justificou, brincando também.

Estava curado, saudável e novamente animado. Graças à rapidez e eficiência de Zaji.

-Para com esse trocadilhos esdrúxulos!

Zaji ria, mais do que o normal. Era difícil acreditar que o menino na sua frente era o mesmo que parecia que estava prestes a morrer algumas horas atrás.

Seguiram as direções do moreno e chegaram à feira. Ele deixou que o amigo escolhesse os doces sem parcimônia. Afinal, se precisasse de dinheiro, poderia fazer acrobacias ali mesmo.

E eles ainda tinham bastante.

-Nãão, Chacapente~! -Brincou o outro, inventando um apelido mais esdrúxulo ainda para Zaji.

-Cha-chacapente?! Mas que merda! –O guerreiro protestou, exagerado.

Toda a avareza de Loren ia visivelmente para o buraco diante de doces. Ele comprou bolinhos, balas, confeitados, chocolates, frutas em calda, tudo que houvesse açúcar ou chocolate. É claro, pechinchou. Seu espírito negociador nunca se ausentava.

Zaji mal conseguia segurar o riso, depois de ouvir um apelido tão estúpido e ainda assistir Loren comprando doces como um maníaco.

Ambos sentaram-se em um banco de pedra mais afastado do centro da praça, ou cavalos ao lado, e o moleque começou a devorar seus doces.

-Ah, tem comida pra você também -Ele avisou, entre uma mordida e outra. -Pãezinhos morninhos. Neste saco -E apontou para um de papel pardo.

-Ah, valeu. Mas guarde para depois, eu comi enquanto esperava.

Zaji virou-se para outra sacola e tirou de lá seu conhecido cantil extra. Deu longos e exagerados goles, limpando a boca no braço.

-Ufa, eu precisava disso!

-Aliás, Chacapente não é merda nada! É a sua cara. - Retrucou Loren, mostrando a língua completamente embebida em chocolate. Doces.

E depois, encarou o cantil extra do moreno. O enfeitado. O com bebida doce.

-Também quero! -Pediu o garoto, estendendo a mão para o cantil, mas Zaji se esquivou. -Me dá! Me dá! -Ele pediu, falando rápido e ansioso.

-Você tem certeza que pode comer todo esse açúcar? -Zaji escorregou no banco, para longe. –Você tá meio agitado... Então, nem ferrando te dou do MEU vinho!

-Me dááá! Me dá o vinho, dá, dá, dá, dá! - pediu o Loren, abrindo e fechando as mãos em um piscar de olhos, enquanto falava mais rápido ainda. O açúcar o havia deixado agitado e pior ainda, mais rápido.

-Não!

Zaji prendeu o vinho em seu cinto e guardou os doces, rindo de Loren, que parecia um molequinho de oito anos. "Como um irmão inútil." Pensou. E riu mais uma vez.

-Pronto, eu guardei tudo. Agora monte em Lorena e vamos. Parece que o porto é a dois dias daqui.

-Não! Eu quero vinho! –O garoto disse e após um estalo, saiu tão rápido quanto falou, até a banca de bebidas.

Negociou uma bolsa pequena mais rápido ainda e depois partiu correndo, sem poder se conter, até Lorena. Montado nela, a energia era tanta que ele parecia trotar em cima dela.

-Vamos! Vamos! Lerdaji, vamos! -Disse, entre um gole e outro da bebida, que o fazia pular mais ainda.

Sem se exaltar, Zaji derrubou Loren da égua. O menino estava tão agitado que mal percebeu. O moreno segurou o menor antes que ele se machucasse, porém, confiscou o cantil.

-Se além de louco, você ficar bêbado, ninguém vai poder me guiar nesse deserto, seu bebezão. Agora vamos fazer as coisas direito, certo, Loren?

Seu tom era frio e sem expressão. Assustador.

-Eeesse é o problema dos doces. Eles deixam as pessoas más, muito más. -Reclamou o garoto, tentando soar ofendido, sem sucesso graças aos pulinhos que dava no lugar. -Eu posso fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo! Eu estou vendo todos os detalhes. -Disse, os olhos disparando pelos lados nas órbitas. -Meu vinho. Meeeu. Eu quero de volta. -Pediu, estendendo a palma da mão, que tremia.

-Loren, você tá legal? -Zaji apertava os olhos, encarando, intrigado.

-Eu tô ótimo! Doces gostosos! -Disse o moleque, sorrindo, pulando no lugar. -Mas eu quero meu vinho! Eu comprei! Com dinheiro. -Explicou, fazendo altos e baixos com a voz, como se fossem vários falando.

Tinha dezesseis anos, afinal. Dentro em breve, o açúcar se dissiparia e ele se sentiria exausto.

-Loren, para que lado é a próxima cidade?

Zaji estava bem calmo. Já tinha uma idéia do que fazer.

-Lado? Depende. A do porto? Oeste, exatamente oeste. -Respondeu Loren, de pronto, em segundos. Mas ficou temeroso. -Zaza, seus olhos parecem tramar planos. Meeeedo. –Disse, ainda pulando no lugar.

-Zaza?! Certo, você está mesmo louco. Vamos.

Com isso, Zaji apenas montou e foi cavalgando lentamente em direção aos portões e saiu da cidade. Sem muita escolha, Loren foi atrás, montando também, saltitando na sela.

Graças aos céus, trinta minutos depois o moleque havia dormido na sela, e agora roncava, enquanto Lorena era puxada por Zaji e seu cavalo.

E a noite caiu.

Loren despertou, esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. Tudo estava escuro, pois haviam nuvens no céu. O moreno fazia uma fogueira.

-Bom dia, bebezão. Aliás, boa noite. Como você tá?

-Vaaaaamos! -Foi o que disse o outro, saltando em Lorena, cantarolando o caminho todo.

Até que o sono bateu, derrubando o garoto.

Em seguida, acordou no meio do deserto, encontrando Zaji trabalhando numa fogueira.

-Boa noite, Zaji. -Respondeu, após praguejar de dor de cabeça. -Vamos acampar por aqui hoje?

O garoto desceu de seu animal e após agradecer Lorena, pôs-se a montar uma forma com os objetos que seriam queimados.

-Zaji, dê um pouco de descanso para o seu braço. -Recomendou, sem parar de trabalhar. -Eu faço isso. Depois, trocamos curativos, sim?

-Ah sim, por favor. –O moreno concordou, sem nem pensar muito.

Enquanto Loren fazia o trabalho, ele aproveitou o tempo para tirar as ataduras velhas, limpar o machucado, passar o remédio e enrolar novamente. Como o tiro havia sido no antebraço, era fácil fazê-lo com a outra mão.

Quando terminou, o fogo ardia firme próximo a ele.

-Isso ficou bom. -Disse, para si mesmo e também se referindo à fogueira.

-Aaah, você trocou sozinho. - reclamou o moleque, sentado próximo à fogueira. Tinha montado o fogo de modo a durar o máximo possível e por algumas horas, eles deveriam se manter aquecidos. -Achei que eu ia fazer, mas beleza. Importa que esteja limpo. -Comentou, sentado com pernas de índio cutucando o fogo com um graveto.

-Eu conseguia fazer sozinho mesmo.

Um silêncio se seguiu, então Zaji inclinou-se para uma das sacolas e tirou de lá pão, queijo, água e algumas folhas.

-Veja, eu comprei hortelã. Podemos fazer chá. Comprei uma panelinha e um par de canecos também. Pegue aquelas pedras mais ali adiante, aquelas chatas, para esquentarmos o pão com queijo, sim?

-Pode deixar. -Disse o outro, se erguendo rapidamente, seguindo até as pedras.

Escolheu algumas compridas e chatas, o mais lisas possível, para usar de grelha. Voltou com três delas nas mãos.

-Posso fazer o chá? Sou bom em fazer fogo, mas não em cozinhar. -Explicou, depositando as pedras no chão.

-Não é como se fôssemos cozinhar, só vamos esquentar. Mas ok, fique a vontade.

Então, Zaji começou a cortar finas fatias do queijo, cobrindo o pão e depois apoiando o conjunto nas pedras.

-Como vai o chá? –O moreno perguntou.

Enquanto isso, Loren amassava e rasgava as folhas com os dedos, jogando tudo na água dentro da panelinha. Colocou-a em cima das pedras e a água começou a ferver.

-Numa boa. –O garoto, sem a energia do açúcar, agora se fazia monossilábico.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, comeram com gosto. Zaji também havia comprado frutas secas, tâmaras, passas e damascos. Pegou-os logo, antes que Loren optasse pelos doces.

Depois guardaram as coisas.

-Belo jantar! -Exclamou o guerreiro, feliz.

-Siiim! Ficar com a barriga cheia é bom demais! -Disse o outro, alegre, com uma energia renovada bem menos explosiva.

Outro silêncio se seguiu, desta vez, incômodo e pesado. Tinha chegado a hora, afinal.

-Me ajuda a trocar os curativos? -Perguntou o Loren, o maxilar travado e os músculos retesados.

-Escuta, se você quiser trocar sozinho, eu não ligo. Posso até ir para longe daqui. -Disse Zaji, percebendo o desconforto do amigo.

-Eu vou te mostrar minhas cicatrizes. Você precisa ficar perto pra isso. -Explicou o garoto, tirando a camisa e segurando-a contra o peito, os músculos mais retesados do que nunca. - Me ajude a cortá-las, sim? -Pediu, dando as costas para o moreno à meia-luz da fogueira.

Zaji deu de ombros, frio, e se aproximou de Loren. Contornou o menino, pegou uma de suas adagas em uma sacola em Lorena e voltou. Soltou as ataduras com cuidado, em um corte reto e preciso.

-Pronto. –Disse.

-Afaste. -Comandou o outro. Os músculos retesados formavam sombras profundas à luz da fogueira.

Zaji deu alguns passos para traz, uns seis.

-Pronto.

Depois percebeu que Loren ficava mais tenso a cada minuto.

-Fique calmo, Loren. Sou só eu aqui. -Para dar ênfase, acenou com a mão, como se desse oi, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver o gesto. -Certo? Só eu, o Chacapente.

-Não, é pra você afastar as ataduras, idiota! -Disse Loren, rindo, ainda que pouco. Os músculos relaxaram um pouco, embora ainda estivessem contraídos. -Venha. -Pediu, virando para olhar o outro, ter certeza de que nada aconteceria.

-Ah, sim! Desculpe! -Zaji também riu um pouco.

Aproximou-se de Loren e afastou as ataduras o melhor que pôde, com as pontas dos dedos, a leveza de sempre.

-Tá bom assim? –Perguntou.

Loren não respondeu. Esperava que suas costas falassem por si.

Sem as ataduras, o garoto tinha o corpo esguio, magro. Linhas em curvas, bem delicadas. Mas as marcas sem fim em suas costas chamavam toda a atenção para si.

Um quadriculado de linhas diagonais, verticais e horizontais pintava suas costas das mais variadas cores de cicatrizes. Nos cruzamentos, as marcas de cicatrizes reabertas por golpes apresentavam cores avermelhadas, como se houvesse sangue preso desde então.

Nos pontos mais próximos à cintura, haviam mais variedades. Algumas de furos, ou de queimaduras. Diversas delas ainda não tinham se solidificado em pele, apenas. A sombra da noite apenas dava um tom sombrio aos ferimentos.

Por isso as costas dele eram tão sensíveis.

Zaji já havia visto muitas cicatrizes de batalha antes. Os guerreiros da arena tinham todos os tipos de marca, de todos os tipos de arma. Mas as costas de Loren... Aquilo era... Anormal. O moreno queria poder dizer algo, mas todas as palavras desapareceram. Era inumano. Quem faria algo assim? Não era um ferimento de batalha normal. Não era um acidente, uma queimadura. Era uma sucessão de marcas profundas e confusas. Uma série de acontecimentos ruins.

Por fim, desabotoou sua capa do pescoço e cobriu as costas do menor.

-Ande logo com isso. -Conseguiu dizer. -Está esfriando.

E realmente, o deserto a sua volta perdia rapidamente o calor acumulado durante o dia e um frio seco ocupava o ar.

Loren ficou parado, esperando pela reação do outro. Ou por suas perguntas. Mas ele simplesmente o cobriu, numa sensação extremamente reconfortante. Ele conseguiu relaxar mais.

-Pode deixar. -Disse e com seu bolo de ataduras, tirou as velhas e começou a recolocar as novas, de costas para Zaji, no escuro contra a fogueira.

Começou amarrando as fitas no peito com muita força, fato esse visível pelos movimentos do braço. Depois, começou a enrolar as fitas pelo torso, passando o rolo pelas costas várias vezes, acabando com pelo menos um quarto dele.

Terminou de se arrumar em instantes, acostumado como estava a se virar e logo se vestiu com sua camisa, devolvendo a capa de Zaji.

-Pronto. -Disse ele, jogando a roupa para o outro.

-Desculpe. -Disse Zaji, a voz baixa. -Por perguntar, sabe? Me desculpe.

O moreno mal olhava para o amigo e foi para perto da fogueira, para dormir.

-Hey. -O garoto se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro do outro. -Não tem problema. Você estava preocupado e, bem, uma hora eu acabaria mostrando.

O garoto sorriu, mas diante do olhar perdido do outro, acrescentou:

-Espero não ter te assustado.

-Não estou assustado. Só, como é a palavra? Amargurado. Deve ser essa. É só isso. Estava imaginando a sua vida, antes daqui.

Pensando que talvez tivesse falado demais, Zaji virou-se e disse, como que aborrecido.

-Me deixe dormir, ok? Faça isso você também.

-Dó? Não. - reclamou o outro, cruzando os braços, com uma cara emburrada de criança. -Não tenha dó de mim. Quer dizer, foi ruim sim, mas passou. Eu estou aqui, de pé. É o que me importa.

"E fugir daquele maldito", acrescentou em pensamentos. -Além disso, você não me contou da sua vida, lembra? -Ele disse, os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

-Eu nunca disse estava com dó. Eu não sinto do de ninguém. Nunca. Eu disse que estou triste. -Respondeu Zaji, agora realmente aborrecido.

-Sem tristeza também. -Disse o moleque, estendendo os dedos, puxando as bochechas de Zaji para cima. -Passado é passado e acabou. Hakuna Mattata~. -Disse, fazendo uma careta.

De alguma forma, mostrar suas feridas a alguém tinha tirado um grande peso das costas. Quase como aceitá-las, ao invés de eternamente escondê-las.

Loren parecia tão -estranhamente- feliz que Zaji decidiu engolir a sensação amarga que lhe subia a garganta. Sentou-se, armado de um sorriso não muito feliz e disse:

-Certo, minha vidinha. O que você quer saber?

-Depende. O que você tinha planejado contar? -Perguntou, sentando-se de frente para o amigo, as pernas cruzadas.

-Não sei. Já contei o que eu contaria de qualquer maneira. É só você perguntar, sabe, tirar as dúvidas, que eu respondo.

Zaji fazia seu melhor, o que não era pouco, para esconder que ainda estava abalado. A curiosidade de saber o passado do amigo, o que havia acontecido com ele, era tão grande quanto a vontade (recém-descoberta) de esquartejar o culpado.

-Ah é? Bem... Então... -O garoto pensou um pouco, levando os dedos até os lábios, tamborilando. - Já sei. Como sobreviveu seis anos na arena? Eu mal fiquei um mês e odiei aquele lugar.

-Bom...-Zaji se aproximou do fogo e afastou a capa dos ombros, revelando os braços. -Olhe bem.

No brilho alaranjado da fogueira, Loren reparou que os mais variados tipos de cicatrizes rasgavam a pele de Zaji aqui e ali. Haviam sido muito bem tratadas, por isso eram finas e brancas, quase invisíveis.

-No começo eu me machuquei um bocado. Mas você viu que sou ágil. Então, o melhor é dizer que me acostumei. Depois, passei para campeão e daí para campeão invicto. Sei que pareceu que eu era escravo daquele lugar, mas eu era tratado como o dono.

Loren reparou também que a flechada no rosto de Zaji já se parecia com uma das cicatrizes.

-Mas, eles não matam os oponentes que perdem? -Perguntou o garoto, estranhando. -Quer dizer, a não ser que você tenha ganhado todas as batalhas, o que eu não duvido. Afinal, todos berravam o seu nome enquanto batalhávamos.

-Quem escolhe se mata ou não, são os lutadores. Isso aumenta a euforia do público, pois podem descobrir quais são os mais cruéis. Ganhem muitas lutas. Mas admito que tive muita sorte. -Zaji respondia todas as perguntas com franqueza e o mais claro possível.

-Da arena que vim, era uma disputa pela própria vida. É mais desesperador. -Contou Loren, abraçando os joelhos para apoiar o queixo neles. -E o que acontecia quando você perde, mas permanece? Cuidam de você?

-Não acontece nada. Eles jogam ataduras de pouca qualidade e pomada para você e você que se vire. Conforme sua fama aumenta, o tratamento aumenta também.

A noite ficava mais fria e o fogo estava se esvaindo. Zaji jogou os embrulhos do pão na fogueira e atiçou o fogo com seu sabre.

-Entendi. Parece melhor. -Comentou o outro. Vendo que o fogo se extinguia, ele pegou uma raiz da areia, torceu e jogou o líquido que brotou dela no fogo, que se tornou roxo. -E o sabre? Como aprendeu a lutar com ele?

-Na prática, ué? Não é óbvio? -Zaji sorriu.

-Mas, você que escolheu ou foi a primeira arma que te entregaram? -Perguntou Loren, olhando o riso de Zaji. O fogo roxo balançava no seu olhar.

-Eu escolhi. Escuta, por que você tá me encarando? Pensando bem, por que o fogo tá roxo?!

O moreno demorou a perceber a mudança das chamas, distraído com as lembranças.

-Porque não enxergo quase nada e você está perto do fogo. -Respondeu Loren, sucinto. -Já tentou lutar com outras armas?

E, apenas para assustar, pegou uma erva do deserto, também próxima a eles e jogou no fogo, tornando-o laranja.

-É mágica. -Respondeu, fazendo um gesto de efeito com as mãos, um sorriso moleque na cara.

-Lutei com adagas por necessidade, antes. Mas não caiu muito bem.

Zaji encarou o fogo, tentando entender a tal "mágica".

-Pare de fazer isso. Vai atrair as pessoas de longe, com um fogo que muda de cor.

Mas sorriu, porque seja lá o que fosse aquilo, era bonito.

-Entendi. E, quanto ao fogo, é mais provável que fujam. As pessoas costumam ter medo do que não conhecem. -Disse o garoto, dando de ombros, mas pegando um pouco de sal, de uma de suas sacolas, jogando no fogo, tornando-o um laranja mais brando, algo mais normal.

-Mas as pessoas corajosas se aproximam, maravilhadas. E eu não quero nenhum corajoso por aqui. -Disse Zaji, um sorriso firme.

Loren observou o outro sorrindo por alguns momentos, até que fez outra pergunta:

-Zaji. Não precisa responder se não quiser. Como te levaram para a arena? -Perguntou o garoto, observando o outro com os olhos refletindo o laranja do fogo.

O moreno observou o fogo por alguns momentos e ponderou após a pergunta de Loren, desenterrando lembranças que deveriam ficar onde estavam.

-Essa pergunta passou um pouco dos limites. -Disse, cruzando os braços.

Mas pensou na hesitação de Loren sobre as ataduras, no nervosismo de mostrá-las, e por fim, no ato de mostrá-las. Queria retribuir a confiança. Não gostava de ficar devendo.

-Certo, posso dizer. Mas a coisa toda é meio longa.

-Posso pelo menos deixar nessa cor? Parece normal. -Pediu o garoto em uma pergunta mais atrasada, abraçando as pernas.

Observou enquanto o outro mudava de idéia, o que não era normal.

-Não se sinta obrigado a nada, ok? Eu entendo se for difícil. -Disse, deitando o rosto nas pernas, um pouco sonolento.

-Pode, claro. -Zaji coçou a cabeça, pensando em uma forma de começar a contar. -Bom, vamos do começo. Você sabe que com nove anos, fui para Pierrot. Foi lá que tive que me virar com adagas, para me defender de ladrões de rua, já que eu era um rato de rua. Um acrobacista.

"Passei o primeiro ano muito bem, literalmente subindo pelas paredes para ganhar a vida. Mas... Logo fiz dez. E logo depois... Ela apareceu. Era de Pierrot mesmo. Estavam em um passeio em família, com a mãe e o pai. Eles pararam para me assistir. No fim da apresentação, ela veio me cumprimentar e perguntou se eu a ensinaria todas aquelas piruetas.

No começo, pisquei, confuso. As pessoas assistem os artistas de rua, mas não se envolvem com eles. Respondi curto: ' Não.'

Mas ela não se abalou. Tirou uma flauta do cinto e tocou. Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já ouvi na vida. 'Te ensino se me ensinar!' Ela disse.

Então, virou uma troca. E passamos um ano sempre juntos, andando entre as casinhas coloridas, tocando flauta e dando piruetas. Foi bom.

Porém foi por isso que pegaram ela também.

Ela andava sempre com roupas elegantes, mas para treinar piruetas, se vestia quase como um garoto. Os caçadores vieram e nos viram. Eles só pegam crianças sem família. Ratos de rua mesmo. Seus pais não estavam por perto, ela estava comigo, subindo em telhados, encardida. Era lógico que pensassem que ela também era uma rata.

Então, simplesmente nos pegaram. Em plena luz do dia. Ali mesmo, raptaram duas crianças para algo como a arena, porque supostamente não tinham família." -Zaji fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. -Ainda me lembro de como ela gritava. 'Me ajude, Zaji!' Mas, há, o que eu poderia fazer?!

Fomos para arenas diferentes.

Fim."

Zaji virou-se em um movimento brusco e se deitou, olhando a fogueira. "Vou encontrá-la" murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

Loren ouviu atentamente ao outro e quase podia ver a história se desenrolar enquanto Zaji narrava sua história. Ela e ele, numa versão menor, andando e brincando na inocência da infância.

Podia ver os caçadores, também. E o grito da garota, tão desesperado quanto o seu fora ao avistar aquele desgraçado que tentou comprá-lo.

-Vamos encontrá-la. - Completou Loren, espreguiçando-se, sonolento. -Me leve para uma boa cidade e em troca eu o ajudo a encontrá-la. -Disse, sentando-se novamente em pernas de índio.

-Você pode me seguir, se quiser, já te falei. -Respondeu Zaji, fracamente. -Mas eu tenho que encontrá-la.

Sem querer continuar a conversar, virou-se de costas para Loren e o fogo. Pensou um pouco e disse um "boa noite" baixo, antes de cobrir a cabeça com a capa.

-Eu sei. -Disse o garoto, sorrindo.

Em seguida, jogou um pouco de areia próxima a fogueira, para impedir que ela se reavivasse por qualquer motivo.

Pegou uma sacola e colocou-a na areia próxima ao outro, deitando-se de costas para ele, ao seu lado, sem encostar.

Disse boa noite e adentrou o mundo dos sonhos.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Pesadelo e Mar

Quando Zaji acordou, Loren ainda dormia. Havia ficado surpreso na noite anterior, quando o menino deitou-se com as costas viradas para ele. As costas. Marcadas como terra de plantio. Chacoalhou a cabeça, para esquecer a visão e começou a esquentar mais pão com queijo. Cortou cactos próximos e deu de comer e beber para os cavalos. Separou os cantis de água.

Então, aproximou-se de Loren e tocou de leve sua cabeça.

-Acorda aí, Loren. -Disse, suave, mas chacoalhando levemente o crânio do menino.

-Não, mãe, não quero ir pra aula de canto. -Respondeu o garoto, com uma voz arrastada de criança, de menininha. Poderia ser um trote do de cabelos acobreados.

Zaji chacoalhou mais a cabeça de Loren.

-Levanta, molequeeee. -Disse, arrastado. Como aquele lugar era quente de manhã.

-Nããão, eu odeio aula de canto, mamãe! –Protestou Loren, puxando a própria capa que usava como cobertor sobre a cabeça, se encolhendo em bolinha.

-Loren... ACORDA SEU MOLEQUE ESSE LUGAR É QUENTE DEMAIS!

Zaji não sabia mesmo como lidar com pessoas.

Enfim.

-Caralhô! - Berrou o moleque, pulando quase como se tivesse uma convulsão com o berro do outro. -Custava um pouco de delicadeza, custava? - Reclamou ele, tirando a areia da roupa, sentindo o calor do deserto contra o corpo. Começava a suar, como todos os dias.

O moreno se afastou, batendo os pés e pegou um pão com queijo que foi mordiscando enquanto arrumava as sacolas nas selas de cavalo e Lorena.

Loren observou o ambiente ao seu redor. Pegou o pão com queijo e mordeu-o avidamente, internamente desejando alguns doces.

-Eu fui delicado. -Disse Zaji, de boca cheia. -Mas delicadeza não acordou a "mocinha". -Zombou.

Ele havia acabado seu pão e agora tomava água, ávido.

-Mocinha é você. Tem até cabelo comprido. –Retrucou Loren, entre uma mordida e outra.

Lembrou-se do odre de vinho que tinha comprado e Zaji havia confiscado.

-Hey, onde está o meu vinho? -Perguntou, ao não encontrá-lo na própria sacola.

-Quem fala com voz de mulher enquanto dorme?! -Reclamou Zaji. -E... E eu nunca consegui cortar meu cabelo direito.

Virou-se para as sacolas, em busca da bebida, mas desistiu. Virou-se novamente, para fitar Loren.

-Beba água antes. Vinho é muito seco. Além do mais, álcool de manhã vai prejudicá-lo.

-E-eu estava acordado, besta. –Disse o garoto, gaguejando uma vez no começo. -E isso é desculpa. Eu corto o meu numa boa. Aaah. Mas é doce. Tomo pouco, sério. -Pediu, tentando ganhar por argumentação. -E ainda vai ajudar a economizar água.

-Não beba. Ainda temos doces aqui, se quiser. Mas escute o que eu estou falando. E beba água, temos bastante. -Respondeu o moreno, sério. Depois, acrescentou. -Responde sem gaguejar, que eu acredito. -Riu. -Realmente não consigo. Então, deixei quieto.

-Tudo bem, água. Mas só com os doces. -Disse Loren, aceitando o acordo. -E vai se ferrar.

O moleque também riu, embora tentasse se fazer de ofendido. –Não cortar o cabelo é falta de tentar. -Completou, provocando. Mas virou para ver o cabelo do guerreiro mesmo assim.

-Estão naquela sacola ali. -Zaji apontou para Lorena. -E deixe meu cabelo como está, eu gosto assim.

-Beleza. - disse o outro. - Bom dia, Lorena! -Ele cumprimentou, alisando a crina da égua branca com carinho.

Sem tirar as sacolas, vasculhou o conteúdo e encontrou um cantil e um saco restante de doces. Começou a saboreá-los devagar, tentando não ter outra overdose de açúcar.

-Não pretendia mexer nessa gororoba. -Brincou, sorrindo de lado.

-Vai se lascar, seu pirralho. -Zaji bufou. -Andou até Cavalo e montou, tocando ele para andar. -Vamos, Lerdoren! -Gritou, o tom divertido

-Ah, é assim? -Disse o moleque, montando em Lorena, ainda com doces na mão. - Iah, garota! –Gritou, tocando a égua, que fez questão de sair em disparada bem na frente de Cavalo, jogando areia em animal e cavaleiro.

-Estou indo, Lerdaji! –Gritou, devorando seus doces ao mesmo tempo que conduzia a égua.

Logo já estavam emparelhados, rindo e galopando, levantando areia atrás deles.

Correram por cerca de trinta minutos, até que decidiram que seria prudente parar de correr e poupar os cavalos.

Pararam por uns cinco minutos, cortando cactos para hidratar as montarias e depois continuaram viagem.

Sem muito que fazer, Zaji disse, meio baixo:

-Alya.

Loren se divertiu, com certeza. A noite não havia sido das mais felizes e a anterior a esta, terrível para ambos. Mas aquela corrida de cavalos e a sensação de jogar areia param trás em alta velocidade era incomparável.

Na parada, o garoto ouviu a Serpente dizer algo.

-Hm?

O nome dela. Reparei que não havia dito. Alya, uma das duas estrelas mais importantes da constelação de Serpente. Alya. -Quando falava, Zaji parecia cantar o nome dela.

Deu um gole em um dos cantis de água e sacou a flauta. Os cavalos andavam calmamente.

Virou-se para Loren:

-Vamos? -Levantou a flauta um pouco, sugerindo música.

-É um nome bonito. -Concordou o outro, dizendo consigo mesmo aquele nome várias vezes, experimentando a música das sílabas.

Quando viu o outro sacar a flauta, quase começou a pular no lugar, empolgado.

-Sim! Que cantiga? -Perguntou, vasculhando seu repertório mentalmente.

-Eu sei lá. -Respondeu Zaji, dando de ombros. Pensou um pouco. -Alguma sobre mar. Acho que você lembra o nome se eu tocar. -Disse, por fim.

E tocou. Outra música simples, popular, como sempre. Mas ele tocava de verdade, tocava sentindo saudades do mar da baía de Pierrot. Do cheiro de sal no vento, das bandeirinhas balançando, das cores. Todas essas coisas fluíam da flauta enquanto tocava a melodia.

E chegou o tempo das palavras entrarem na música.

Loren quase se perdeu na hora de entrar na melodia. O som do instrumento do outro fluía com tanta naturalidade e sentimento que Loren havia fechado os olhos para ouvir melhor.

Mas começou a cantar. Originalmente era um dueto, logo, ele revezou entre a voz da mulher e do homem, com exímia maestria. A letra era sobre o mar e seus mistérios, que havia separado a vida de dois jovens, mas também os uniria ao fim da melodia. Uma cantiga que o de olhos amarelos havia aprendido ainda muito novo.

Cantaram e tocaram, para a platéia de cactos. Era uma daquelas músicas populares longas, com vários versos esquecidos, mas Loren sabia todos eles e Zaji sabia tocá-los.

Porém, como sempre, a música chegou ao seu fim.

Zaji guardou a flauta e deu goles no cantil.

-Devo dizer, isso foi muito bonito! -Exclamou ele.

No começo, o garoto cantava apenas as notas no tom certo, como havia aprendido. Mas conforme a música evoluiu, ele começou a se envolver com a melodia, e no fim, seu coração estava na sua voz.

Ambos os guerreiros haviam formado um belo espetáculo para os espectadores-fantasma.

-Claro que foi, eu estava cantando. -Brincou, a voz levemente alterada em seu tom, talvez pelo esforço da garganta.

-Aqui. -Zaji estendeu o cantil. -Bebas uns goles de água.

-Valeu. -Agradeceu o outro, tomando alguns goles parcimoniosos.

O resto do dia foi igualmente tranquilo, com ambos brincando, se provocando e seguindo os pontos de localização no horizonte.

Tão rápido quando veio, o Sol começou a ir embora.

-Nossa, já está escurecendo! -Disse Zaji, surpreso. -Amanhã já estaremos no porto!

-Já? Achei que seria uma viagem mais longa. Esse deserto nunca muda. –Comentou Loren, deitado em Lorena.

-Eu também achei.

Zaji aproximou cavalo de uma pedra grande e desmontou. Loren foi atrás e fez o mesmo.

Eles começaram a montar acampamento durante o pôr-do-sol, sendo agraciados por todas as cores do arco-íris. Loren fez questão de montar a fogueira, mas com o fogo mudando de cor junto com o céu. Esquentaram carne seca e beberam vinho.

-Vou guardar isso aqui. -Disse Zaji, balançando o cantil de bebida, mostrando a sacola aonde ele seria guardado.

Voltou com um de água, pomada e poucas ataduras e começou a trocar o curativo do braço. Enquanto isso, Loren ainda bebia, mas em goles razoavelmente menores do que o outro.

-Perfeito. -Zaji sorriu para si mesmo. -Acho que vou só dormir. -Anunciou

-Mas já? Não tomamos quase nada. -Disse o outro, fazendo um bico. Bocejou. -Mas acho que vou também, estou cansado.

Zaji ficou sério.

-Loren, eu sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas troque as costas. -Disse, com firmeza. -Nós suamos e os cavalos não estão limpos. Mas, bom, é só uma sugestão.

Virou-se e deitou para dormir.

-Eu vou trocar. Assim que a noite chegar. -Disse o garoto, a segunda frase mais baixa que a primeira, cutucando a fogueira com um graveto. -Boa noite. -Disse, vendo que o outro já ia se deitar.

-Noite. -Respondeu Zaji.

O sono não demorou a chegar e logo ele estava sonhando.

Loren levou mais tempo antes de dormir. Brincou com o fogo até que o Sol fosse embora e enquanto isso, observou as diferentes cores e sombras criadas pelo pôr-do-sol. Ele gostava de cores.

Quando a noite estava plena, se levantou, indo até suas sacolas em Lorena e retirou uma adaga, um rolo de ataduras e um de seus panos.

Sentou-se, de costas para Zaji muito embora ele dormisse. Cortou as ataduras e como na noite anterior, começou atando as faixas fortemente no peito, depois enrolando-as ao redor do tórax. Em minutos, estavam novas.

E quanto ao pano, ele mexeu nas próprias calças e o pano sumiu, trocado por outro encardido. Guardou tudo novamente em Lorena e após jogar areia na fogueira, deitou-se novamente perto de Zaji, virando para o lado oposto ao dele.

-Boa noite, Zaji -Disse, sem esperar resposta. E adormeceu, entrando no reino dos pesadelos.

-Cara, odeio areia...

Zaji reclamava para Cavalo, sonolento, enquanto procurava água nas sacolas.

-Fico com sede a cada minuto, é mesmo um porre para dormir...

Não falava com ninguém, mas falava sem parar.

-E onde merda está a água...?

Então, ouviu um ruído. Como uma reclamação ou um grito abafado. Olhou volta, esfregando os olhos.

-Não deveria ser nada... Que saco, cadê a água...?!

O ruído soou novamente. Foi só que Zaji percebeu que vinha de Loren. Deu alguns passos para perto do menino, encarando.

-Ah, ele deve estar sonhando... Deixa eu ir ali achar a minha águaaaa...

Mas, olhando melhor, Loren tinha a testa franzida. Sua boca era um linha, fina e apertada e o menino estava tenso.

-Deve ser um pesadelo... Bom, e eu com isso...? Sede...

Zaji ia voltar para sua busca, mas o amigo reclamou novamente em seu sono. "Certo." Pensou o moreno. Agachou-se perto do garoto e deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

-Acorda aí, Loren. Ou, acorda aí

O garoto se virou, mas seu rosto ainda estava repleto de sombras, imerso em seus pesadelos.

-Não, Bartreaux, não, saia! -Disse, novamente aquela voz de menininha. Mas suas feições estavam tão transtornadas que era evidente que ele dormia. -Chega! Eu não aguento mais, arde!

O garoto estava encolhido, quase formando uma bolinha com o próprio corpo.

"Mas, que?!" Zaji se perguntava.

-Loren, é o Zaji. A-cor-da! -Não aumentou a voz, apenas falou firme, sílaba por sílaba.

Desta vez, um grito. Como se tivesse sido golpeado. O corpo de Loren se tencionou, encolhendo ainda mais.

-Para! -Pedia, enrolado. As faces contorcidas representavam uma tristeza e uma dor sem igual.

"Isso não vai funcionar..." Pensou Zaji.

Abrandou a voz e tentou novamente, pousando a mão na cabeça do menino:

-Loren, acorda. É o Zaji. Acorda aí

Por um momento, o garoto pareceu se acalmar. Até o corpo convulsionar de novo, seguido de um gemido de dor.

-Bartreaux, me solte, por favor... -Pediu o menino, lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto.

"Merda!" O moreno não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Da última vez que convivera realmente com pessoas, era uma criança sendo consolada, não tendo que consolar.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe o acalmando quando tinha pesadelos. Saiu de perto de Loren e pegou a flauta, voltando para perto do amigo. Afagou de leve seus cabelos e depois começou a tocar, uma canção de ninar conhecida em cidades portuárias. A letra falava de um pai que voltaria para casa a tempo de por o filho para dormir.

Tocou, preocupado se iria funcionar. A musiquinha era curta. Voltou a afagar os cabelos de Loren.

-Acorda aí, Loredoren. -Sussurrou.

"É mesmo como ter um irmãozinho... Que trabalhoso." Pensou, bufando. No começo, não tinha feito muito efeito, mas com a música, sua expressão se abrandou e o corpo parou de convulsionar. A cantiga levou o sonho embora e assim que Zaji tocou em Loren novamente, o outro acordou, lágrimas contidas nos olhos.

-Za-zaji? -Perguntou o garoto, antes de abraçar as pernas do moreno, escondendo o rosto.

-Hey. -Disse Zaji, sorrindo. -Achei que talvez fosse bom te acordar... Sabe como é, tava parecendo meio tenso seu pesadelo. -Baixou a mão para a cabeça de Loren. -Você tá bem?

-F-foi bom sim, foi bom. -Disse o garoto, molhando as calças do mais velho com algumas gotas de lágrimas. -Tô bem sim. Passou, você me acordou. -Disse, esfregando as mãos contra as órbitas, secando a água que brotava de lá.

Olhou ao redor e viu que era ainda madrugada cheia.

-Eu te acordei? - perguntou ele, confuso.

Não, eu acordei com sede. Acho que como areia enquanto durmo... -Ponderou Zaji. -Falando nisso... -Estendeu um cantil para Loren. -Beba e volte a dormir, tá?

-Tá... –Disse o garoto, dando dois goles meio sem vontade. Depois de soltar a perna de do moreno, ficou limpando o rosto com a camisa, esperando que o maior voltasse a se deitar.

Percebendo que Loren continuava triste, Zaji disse:

-Quer que eu espere você dormir? Posso tocar de novo. -Balançou a flauta, sorrindo.

-Não, não precisa. Obrigado, de qualquer forma. –O moleque respondeu, fungando o nariz, dando um sorriso brando. –Fique a vontade, estou esperando o sono vir.

Zaji deu de ombros.

-Você que sabe.

Virou-se para dormir, mas antes acrescentou:

-Me chame, se precisar de algo.

E cobriu a cabeça com a capa.

-Pode deixar. –Loren disse, deitando-se logo após Zaji, desta vez, virado para ele e não de costas. Um pouco mais próximo, talvez.

Teve um resto de noite sem sonhos, o que era um alívio.

Quando Zaji acordou, Loren já estava de pé, dando água de cacto para Lorena.

-Dia. -Ele cumprimentou o menino. -Dormiu bem?

-Dia. -Respondeu o outro, sorrindo com os lábios. - Sim, numa boa. E você? -Perguntou, jogando algo para Zaji.

Os olhos de Loren brilhavam com o Sol da manhã, um pouco diferentes do que no dia passado. Pareciam mais sinceros.

Zaji pegou o objeto sem ver o que era, por reflexo.

Loren estava diferente. O moreno não sabia dizer o que era, mas estava. Talvez mais feliz.

-O que jogou para mim? -Perguntou, sem conferir o objeto.

-Um presente. Abra a mão. –Disse Loren, encostado em Lorena, fazendo carinho mas prestando atenção no outro.

Abrindo a mão, Zaji deu de cara com um pequeno recipiente improvisado, do tamanho de uma pedra, um lenço atado com palha.

-É uma coleção de raízes. Para fazer o fogo mudar de cor. -Explicou o garoto, sorrindo com os dentes.

-Quer dizer que está me presenteando com sua mágica? -Brincou Zaji. -Obrigado.

Guardou o pacotinho no bolso e sorriu.

-Devemos ir logo. Guarde suas coisas.

O moreno pegou um saquinho de frutas secas com Cavalo e ficou mordiscando, enquanto pensava em seu próximo passo. Iria para Pierrot, isso era certeza. Os pais de Alya eram ricos, ricos o bastante para pagarem um resgate. Talvez ela estivesse lá. Era um tanto quanto provável. "Não sei como não pensei nisso antes." Refletiu ele, nervoso consigo mesmo por não ter percebido algo tão óbvio.

Mas e quando a encontrasse? Alya se lembraria dele? E Loren? As perguntas eram tantas, que Zaji desistiu de planejar.

-Está pronto? -Perguntou para o menino.

-Sim. Você pareceu gostar das cores, logo... -Respondeu o outro, virando para Lorena. Falou com ela e fez mais carinho, recebendo uma cabeçada da égua.

Montou, decidido e aprumou-se no cavalo.

-Estou. Podemos ir. -Disse, sorrindo. Estava bem alegre.

Zaji guardou as frutas e montou. Notando a alegria do amigo, perguntou, enquanto ajeitava os pés nos estribos:

-E aí, por que você tá tão feliz?

Era estranho mesmo. Em meio a um deserto escaldante e cheio de areia.

-Eu? Não sei. Apenas me sinto bem.

E era verdade? Os olhos amarelos dele pareciam reluzir, como se fossem ouro líquido. Sinceros e contentes.

-Vamos chegar ao mar, Lerdaji? - brincou o outro, segurando as rédeas no alto, pronto para estalar e colocar Lorena em corrida.

Zaji desistiu de tentar entender e apenas respondeu, sorrindo:

-Com certeza!

E botou Cavalo para correr.

Loren colocou Lorena para correr também. Começaram brincando e com o tempo, decidiram revezar corridas e trotes para a integridade dos animais. Logo o horizonte começou a se pintar de azul. Era o mar chegando.

-Zaji! Veja, o mar! -Apontou o garoto, mais animado ainda.

O rosto de Zaji se iluminou e ele fez com que Cavalo galopasse mais rápido. Logo alcançou a costa. Mal parou o cavalo e já saltava de cima dele, correndo em direção a água. Arrancou a capa, a camisa e os panos que serviam de sapato, enrolados nos pés.

E mergulhou, rindo.

Loren, por sua vez, apenas observou o outro em sua alegria. Chegou um pouco depois dele, desmontando Lorena com cuidado, pisando na areia fofa com espanto:

-Então assim que é o mar... -Disse consigo mesmo, maravilhado pelo horizonte azul e tão vasto.

A cabeça de Zaji emergiu e Loren o viu sorrindo como nunca havia feito antes.

-Loreeeeeeen! Lerdoren! Loredoren! Mergulhaa!

Em seguida, ele submergiu novamente. E emergiu, cuspindo água, rindo.

-Vem logo!

-Mergulhar...? -Perguntou o de olhos amarelos, fitando quase boquiaberto a alegria de Zaji.

Ele andou, meio cambaleante, na areia fofa até a água. Pulou ao sentir o mar gelado nos pés, confuso.

Decidiu tirar a camisa e os sapatos, jogando-os em cima de Lorena, que estava pacientemente sentada.

Depois voltou para a água, corajosamente dando alguns passos em direção ao mar, os pelos arrepiando de frio.

-Tá estupidamente gelado! -Reclamou o garoto, embora fascinado por aquele cenário.

-E daí? -Zaji riu. -O deserto está estupidamente quente! Andaaa, vem pra cá!

Jogou água na direção do amigo.

-Veeem!

-Não joga água! -Gritou o outro, como uma criança chata. Ia dando passinhos pequenos, um de cada vez, suportando aos poucos o frio da água.

Cansado de esperar, Zaji mergulhou. Fez uma volta larga em Loren, por baixo da água e apareceu atrás dele.

-Surpresa!

E, rindo, empurrou o menino para dentro d'água

Loren caiu com tudo no oceano, molhando-se dos pés a cabeça de uma vez só. Debateu-se um pouco, embora aquela área fosse bem rasa, lá pela altura das coxas e levantou-se, vermelho como um pimentão.

-Maldito! Seu filho de uma meretriz, estúpido, insensível, ladrão! -Disse, a voz fina como de uma garota, batendo no rapaz com tapas relativamente fortes. -Era meu primeiro mergulho! Minha estréia no mar! Como ousa?! -Perguntou, berrando.

Mas era difícil levá-lo a sério, com a cara vermelha, a voz fina e as ataduras pregando no corpo, revelando curvas delicadas entre músculos semi-desenvolvidos. Quase parecia uma garota de cabelo curto surtando assim.

Zaji ria alto, gargalhava na verdade, a primeira vez que fazia isso na frente de Loren. Segurou os pulsos do garoto e falou, segurando o riso:

-E não é mais divertido assim? Ei, Loren, você parece uma garota.

Antes de apanhar mais, Zaji soltou outra risada e soltou o moleque, imediatamente nadando para longe.

-Vem, Lerdoren!

O garoto ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível, imerso em pura ira.

-Ainda ousa rir da minha cara e do meu corpo? Maldito! Bastardo! - Xingou o de cabelos acobreados, mas com a voz de volta ao tom certo. -Eu nunca vou ter meu primeiro mergulho de volta! -Praguejou, tentando nadar atrás do outro.

Entretanto, uma onda passou e levou o garoto de volta para a orla. Ele tentou, ainda vermelho como um pimentão, voltar até onde estava, mas cada onda que passava o levava de volta. As ataduras, cada vez mais encharcadas, pesavam e delineavam mais o corpo, mostrando que além de magro, o outro tinha uma cintura fina e fraca.

-Venha até aqui se for homem pra me enfrentar! -Berrou o de olhos amarelos, quase arrancando as mechas de raiva.

As ataduras no braço de Zaji já haviam caído e ele agradecia silenciosamente o poder de cura da água salgada.

-Não estou rindo do seu corpo, seu tosco! –O moreno ainda ria. -E sim da voz! Ah, e nenhum cara fica vermelho desse jeito! Na verdade, é o perfeito chilique de uma garota!

Zaji não conseguia parar de rir e até engoliu um pouco de água. Foi até um Loren totalmente vermelho e perguntou, calmo:

-Você pode nadar, não pode? Disse que era sua primeira vez no mar.

Loren chutou a água da orla, irritado.

-Garota uma ova! Me deixa em paz, seu bastardo cruel! -Disse ele, cruzando os braços e dando as costas para o outro, as extremidades ficando vermelhas também. -E se eu soubesse, já tinha arrancado essa gororoba feia da sua cabeça com minhas próprias unhas. -Descreveu, rosnando entre dentes.

-Meu cabelo não é feio... -Zaji fez bico, brincando.

Ao ouvir que o garoto não sabia nadar, pegou-o pela cintura e levou para um ponto em que a água batia em sua própria cintura.

-Eu te ensino! -Disse, sorrindo com todos os dentes.

Loren esperneou enquanto era facilmente levado pelo guerreiro, seu peso transformado em quase nada pela água.

-É sim, uma gororoba! -Gritou, enquanto tentava se soltar em vão, ficando novamente vermelho.

Depois, quando pararam, Loren teve de se segurar em Zaji para não ser levado pelas ondas.

-Ensinar? -Perguntou, curioso.

-Ah, a garot... Digo, o garoto se interessou, não é? -Riu Zaji, segurando a provocação. -Sim, ensinar. Quer tentar?

-Garota é o seu passado, estúpido! –Disse o moleque, socando o ombro do outro, mas quase foi levado por uma onda no ato, precisando se agarrar ao mesmo braço de novo. -Mas, ensina-se a nadar? Não é uma daquelas coisas que você nasce sabendo? -Ele perguntou, inocente.

-Claro que não! -Estava mesmo difícil para Zaji segurar o riso. -Certo, Coaloren, você sabe boiar?

-Hm, sei sim, mas... -Uma onda passou, arrastando todo o corpo do outro, que apenas permaneceu ao lugar graças ao grude no braço do moreno. - ... Como pode ver, qualquer movimentação me tira do lugar. -Disse, emburrado.

-Bom, se você boiar para longe, eu nado atrás de você. -Zaji riu novamente. -Mas também da para te segurar, se você quiser

Loren olhou desconfiado. Nenhuma das opções era exatamente segura, mas ele queria aprender.

-Então fique atento às ondas. -Disse o garoto, deitando na água, ficando com o rosto, os pés e as mãos para fora d'água.

Zaji ponderou por um minuto, nervoso.

-Loren... Vou ter que apoiar suas costas.

Anunciou por causa da sensibilidade do menino em relação a região. Mas se ia ensiná-lo a nadar, precisava fornecer apoio.

-Tudo bem. -Ele respondeu naturalmente. Estava concentrado em se manter boiando e estava com as ataduras, logo, não deveria sentir muito. - E depois, o que devo fazer?

Zaji encostou as palmas levemente nas costas do amigo, para dar sustentação.

-Bom, normalmente as pessoas e com isso quero dizer crianças pequenas, começam com um nado bem tosco, que é o "cachorrinho". Mas é meio que só pra se mover um pouquinho, uma coisa infantil. Eu vou pular isso. Mas antes, você tem que aprender a não afundar. Então, preste atenção: eu vou te soltar. Quando eu o fizer, você tem que balançar calmamente os pés e as mãos, para manter-se na superfície. Não é para sair do lugar, é só para flutuar. Tá?

E sem avisar, Zaji deu alguns passos em direção ao fundo e soltou Loren.

-Flutue~.

-Isso é fácil. -Disse o garoto, com um sorriso confiante.

Assim que Zaji se afastou, ele começou a se mover. Não por estar se empurrando, mas por ficar ao sabor das ondas. Concentrado, ele não pôde perceber isso, prestando atenção em como deveria fazer para manter-se 'no lugar'.

Zaji viu Loren se afastando, levado pelas ondas e nadou atrás, rápido.

-Você nem percebeu que estava se movendo, não é? -Disse, quando o alcançou.

Puxou o menino de volta para o ponto de partida e disse:

-Preste atenção nas ondas agora. Faça o mesmo que antes, mas quando ver que tá sendo arrastado, reme para o lado oposto. Entendeu?

-Hmm, eu me movi? -Perguntou ele, os olhos amarelos apertados por causa do Sol brilhante.

Já não se debatia quando o outro o puxava, sabendo que era necessário. E da mesma forma, não hesitava em se apoiar nele.

-Entendi. -Disse, desta vez flutuando com os olhos abertos.

Uma onda veio, atrapalhando sua estabilidade. Ele foi levemente empurrado, mas conseguiu voltar para o ponto de partida.

O problema foram as próximas duas ondas. Vieram, uma de cada lado. Ele tentou se equilibrar, mas elas se quebraram em cima dele, dando um belo caldo.

-Malditas ondas! -Berrou, quando alcançou a superfície, batendo os braços e pernas para se manter.

-Mas você conseguiu emergir sozinho. -Disse Zaji, paciente. -Tente novamente. Quando vierem duas, use os dois braços opostamente, entendeu?

-Elas estão todas contra mim, essas malditas. - Reclamou o moleque, mas voltando a tentar flutuar.

Desta vez, ele foi mais desenvolto. Conseguiu se manter mais tempo no lugar, mesmo quando vieram duas ondas de novo. Estava até sorrindo, até que uma mais forte e maior passou por cima dele, fazendo-o rolar por baixo d'água.

-Mar malvado! -Gritou quando emergiu de novo, alguns metros distante. Bateu na água algumas vezes, mas quase se afogou no ato.

Zaji nadou para perto, apressado.

-Ei, ei, cuidado. Mantenha-se flutuando. Nunca pare os dois braços. Se precisar parar, pare apenas um.

Treinaram isso por muito tempo. Loren levou um número razoável de caldos, mas acabou entendendo a técnica. Zaji estava prestes a elogiá-lo quando reparou em seu torso.

-Loren, suas bandagens estão soltando. Talvez devêssemos sair. -Olhou para as próprias mãos, observando os dedos enrugados. -Já estamos na água um bom tempo. Vamos.

O moreno começou a voltar para a "praia"

Apesar do turbulento começo, o moleque até que estava começando a gostar do mar. O cheiro, a refrescância, até o balanço das ondas era agradável. Ter Zaji como professor também contribuía para a opinião do garoto sobre o oceano.

Contudo, quando o moreno comentou sobre suas bandagens, sua cabeça disparou para baixo, para verificar seu estado. Suas ataduras estavam encharcadas, mas bem presas no peito. Alguns nós que ficavam na barriga e nas costas haviam se soltado, formando tentáculos ao redor do corpo do garoto, mas nada de mais.

-Ah, sim. Vamos. -Ele concordou e tentou nadar sozinho até a orla. Não andou um quarto do caminho, até uma onda engoli-lo, regurgitando o corpo na praia. -Onda filha de uma meretriz! -Berrou, mas não estava vermelho. Pelo contrário, desta vez sorria diante de sua irritação.

Esperou Zaji chegar na praia.

-Ei. Você vai continuar a me ensinar a nadar? -Perguntou, enquanto vestia a camisa por cima das ataduras molhadas, consciente de que não conseguiria secá-las rapidamente.

-Claro que vou. Amanhã. Agora, vamos comer.

Zaji virou-se de costas para Loren quando viu o menino vestindo a roupa molhada.

-Eu vou ficar virado até você secar com o Sol e poder trocar as bandagens. Mas não molhe sua camisa à toa. -Disse Zaji, preocupado.

-Eba! -Disse o moleque, contente sobre as aulas de natação.

Mas, quando ele falou das bandagens, ficou inseguro. Se estivessem apenas os dois na praia, vá lá, mas muitas pessoas passavam perto da areia, inclusive balsas e navios.

-E-eu não me sinto a vontade para trocá-las aqui, Zaji. -Confessou, amassando a borda da camisa que o moreno havia lhe dado na cidade anterior. -Prefiro conseguir outra a expor as cicatrizes. -Disse, a última palavra, um sussurro.

-Hm...

Zaji andou até onde havia largado sua capa e jogou-a sobre Loren.

-Eu sabia! É bem grande em você. –Ele riu levemente. -Feche-a até o final e tire a camisa. Corante azul claro não é barato. -Depois, olhou em volta, procurando a cidade. -Veja, a cidade está ali. -Apontou. -Vamos até lá, nos hospedamos e você pode trocar essa coisas encharcadas.

-Está bem. -Loren obedeceu. Vestiu a capa por cima, enorme em si e tirou a camisa azul-claro por baixo. Sentiu calor, mas não reclamou.

Guardou a camisa em Lorena e montou nela. Estalou as rédeas e começou a cavalgar pela orla.

-Quem chegar por último paga uma rodada de vinho! -O moleque berrou, alguns metros à frente.

-Ei! Você saiu na dianteira!

Zaji pegou suas coisas correndo e montou em Cavalo, saindo em disparada.

Alcançou Loren e gritou:

-Fui eu que ganhei todo o dinheiro de qualquer forma!

-Mas eu que pechinchei! -Disse o garoto, a capa do moreno chicoteando o ar atrás de si. -Logo, o que economizei é meu!

E tocou a égua, fazendo-a dobrar a velocidade, entrando na frente de Cavalo e jogando areia nele.

Zaji cuspiu areia, praguejando e fez Cavalo galopar mais rápido. Porém, apesar de seus esforços, Loren conseguiu chegar na cidade poucos segundos antes.

-Droga... –Resmungou o moreno.

Parou para olhar a cidadezinha. Na verdade, não era pequena, era grande e pessoas andavam por todos os lados, carregando sacolas e filhos. A Rua Principal era uma linha reta perfeita, um trajeto cheio de barraquinhas de feira até o píer. Zaji podia ver os veleiros perfeitamente.

-Vamos logo achar essa pousada. -Disse para Loren.

-Haha! Eu quero meu viiiinho~! -Brincou o outro, rodando no lugar com Lorena.

Ele observou a cidade. Notou que era feita de pequenas casas de madeira, com vários papéis com retratos de recompensa. Típico de uma cidade com porto.

-Que tal aquela? -Disse o garoto, apontando para uma construção que era maior que as outras, cheia de janelas.

-Acho que pode ser. -Respondeu Zaji.

Guiaram os cavalos até a construção, desviando das pessoas que passeavam pela rua. Amarraram os animais do lado de fora e entraram.

Lá dentro, logo ficaram sabendo que a "Pousada dos Marinheiros", o lugar onde estavam, era o melhor estabelecimento do tipo na cidade. Cada quarto era três pratas. Usar o estábulo para cada cavalo era uma. Uma pela comida, três refeições. E meia para ter uma tina de água fresca no quarto.

No fim da conta, Zaji percebeu que tudo daria exatamente a moeda de ouro. Era razoável. Loren poderia usar a tina e quarto próprio para trocar as ataduras em paz e os animais teriam abrigo. Pagou e eles foram guiados para seus quartos.

-Acho que gastar a moeda inteira valeu a pena. -Disse para o amigo

Loren tratou de decorar o mapa da pousada enquanto Zaji cuidava do pagamento. Afinal, da última vez eles precisaram correr e fugir de súbito. Saber por onde poderiam fugir poderia ser muito útil.

Era nisso que ele pensava enquanto subiam a escada dos quartos, até que Zaji interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Com certeza. -Ele disse, ainda envolto na capa do outro, com um sorriso nos lábios. -Então... Nos vemos no jantar? Com o meu vinho! –Disse, já de frente para a sua porta.

O moreno abriu a porta de seu quatro e entrou, sem antes dizer:

-Lava direito esses machucados.

Desapareceu no cômodo sem esperar resposta.

No quarto, estendeu as calças na janela para que secassem e usou a tina para tomar um banho.

Diferente de Loren, ele possuía uma camisa extra, branca como a que usava, porém com mangas longas e leves. Vestiu-se e foi para o saguão sem prender os cabelos molhados, esperar pelo amigo.

O garoto apenas assentiu, entrando no quarto com seus pertences.

Lá, ele tirou a capa do outro, colocando-a para secar na janela. Acariciou o tecido pela parte de dentro, macia. Estava encharcado.

Depois, retirou as ataduras, que formavam uma gosma no chão. Tratou de lavar-se e secar-se logo, vestindo quase com alívio as ataduras, sentindo falta do aperto delas contra o peito e as costas.

Depois, lavou o pano encardido que tinha trocado antes e mais uma vez, mexeu nas próprias calças, que também foram secas e trocou um pano limpo por mais um encardido. Lavou-o também e deixou ambos secando do lado da capa.

Em breve estava pronto. Vestiu a camisa azul-claro e desceu, encontrando Zaji sem seu rabo de cavalo no saguão.

-Hey. Como você aguenta essa gororoba solta aí? -Perguntou, ao encontrá-lo.

-Vai se lascar, seu chato. -Zaji bufou. -Meu cabelo é ótimo.

Virou-se e foi pegar uma mesa, sem chamar Loren. Pediu logo o vinho do menino. Já ele quis cerveja, para variar.

-O que quer comer? -Perguntou para o amigo quando ele o alcançou na mesa.

-Claro, claro. Lindo de morrer. -Disse o moleque, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Seguiu-o e sentou na mesma mesa que o moreno, alegre ao receber o vinho, dando alguns goles pequenos.

-Hmm. Algo do mar. Peixe? -Perguntou, como que pedindo uma recomendação do amigo.

-Ótimo!

Zaji virou-se para a garçonete e pediu peixe com batatas, "qualquer um mesmo", lula salgada e camarão no molho de tomate. Era muita comida, mas ele sentia falta do gosto do mar.

-Você realmente acha meu cabelo feio? -Perguntou a Loren

-Uau, tudo isso? -Perguntou o Loren, nada acostumado com tanta fartura. Depois de uma semana de viagem com economias na água e na comida o garoto não esperava tanta variedade.

Mas, depois, observou o outro com uma expressão intrigante. Levantou uma sobrancelha, cético:

-E por acaso importa o que eu acho do seu cabelo, garotinha? -Perguntou ele, sorrindo torto.

-Não. Só queria, é, opinião geral. Além do mais... -Provocou. -Não sou eu que fico vermelhinho de raiva, né?

Riu e deu um gole na cerveja.

O outro obteve uma cor rósea no rosto, que foi embora logo.

-Hmph. Você me deixou com raiva. E além disso, fazia tempo que não tomava Sol. -Ele se justificou, tomando mais um gole de vinho. -E quanto à sua cabeça... Tem uma cobertura capilar que combina contigo. -Explicou, sem olhar para o outro, mexendo nos talheres da mesa.

-Hmpf. -Bufou Zaji, dentro do caneco. -Melhorou.

A comida não tardou a chegar e ambos comeram com muito gosto. Zaji soltou os talheres e virou-se para Loren, sério subitamente.

-Loren, eu já te falei de praticamente toda a minha vida. Então, eu preciso saber, desculpe. Onde você nasceu? Por que você está sempre de costas quando troca as ataduras? E...-Fez uma pausa longa. -Quem é Bartreaux?

Zaji sabia que não deveria perguntar certas coisas. Mas já ponderava sobre essas questões havia certo tempo e a cerveja ajudou a soltar sua língua.

Loren estava no meio de uma degustação de camarões quando o outro fez aquelas perguntas. Ah, bem. Estava mais do que na hora de elas aparecerem, não? E Era mais do que justo que o outro soubesse aqueles detalhes. Até porque, ambos já tinham passado por poucas e boas juntos, mesmo que em pouco tempo. Loren já confiava nele.

-Whoa, com calma. São muitas perguntas de uma vez. Vou começar por onde nasci. -Disse ele, deixando os talheres de lado e passando a olhar nos olhos do outro. -Mas se eu travar, peço um pouco de paciência. Volto em instantes.

"Nasci em uma cidade longe daqui, mas no deserto. Um oásis, uma cidade muito bem administrada e construída. Eu tinha um pai e uma mãe carinhosos e, remediados? Não sei dizer. Sei que vivíamos muito bem.

Me tratavam com mimos e requintes, não nego. Doces todos os dias. Roupas bonitas e de tecidos macios. Aulas de arte, pintura, canto. Essa foi a minha ruína.

Um dos meus professores me acompanhava nas aulas desde os 6, e fazia questão de me acompanhar sempre que podia. Eu cresci, e logo tinha 13 anos, mas o mesmo professor.

Ele tinha idéias malucas. De sair viajando, fazendo sucesso com ambas as nossas habilidades juntas. Conseguir dinheiro, montar uma casa de espetáculos e ficar ricos.

Mas eu não tinha os mesmos sonhos que ele. Não. Eu era novo demais para sequer sonhar em abandonar os meus pais. Eu os amava muito e era feliz com minha vidinha; para quê mais?

Éramos próximos e eu confessei o que pensava a ele.

Loren precisou de uma pausa. Tomou um gole de vinho, a taça tremendo em seus dedos.

-Minha casa foi incendiada. Era hora de aula e eu estava fora. Quando voltei, só haviam cinzas, ossos e objetos derretidos onde um dia fora meu lar.

Zaji encarou Loren, que tinha os olhos na mesa. Seus pais haviam morrido, verdade, mas ele era novo demais. Eu sua cabeça, quase não fazia diferença. Não sabia o que o amigo estava sentindo, não sabia o que dizer.

Ficou quieto, um silêncio pesado, até que disse, baixo:

-E então, Loren?

Não sabia como acalmá-lo, então apenas quis fazer com que continuasse. Rezava para que o silêncio entendido houvesse sido o suficiente.

-Bom... –O garoto recomeçou, após respirar fundo. -Eu não sabia quem tinha feito aquilo. E fiquei sem destino. Durante uma semana, a cidade cuidou de mim, cada vizinho me oferecendo teto e comida pelo dia, enquanto todos decidiam o que fazer comigo.

Pensaram em manter o sistema de revezamento, mas depois concluiram que seria desconfortável demais para mim. Então, meu professor se dispôs a me criar.

No começo achei que seria bom. Era alguém em quem eu confiava e tinha certa amizade. Achei também que ele respeitaria minha decisão de ficar na cidade. Errei em ambas as suposições.

Ele continuou a me dar aulas. Mas dessa vez, meus erros tinham punições. No começo, eram leves. Achei que fizesse parte do jeito dele de educar, e aguentei quieto.

Mas um dia, ele me bateu. Por um erro bobo. Já não suportava mais viver ali, então, peguei o que havia sobrado de importante para mim e fugi.

Me escondi em uma casa de família na cidade. Por dois dias, vivi de furtos de sua despensa, escondido no porão.

Até que ele começou o apocalipse.

Meu professor, atrás de mim, começou a queimar todas as casas da cidade. Em uma hora, a cidade inteira tinha virado uma grande tocha.

Fugi da casa onde estava em direção à estrada. No caminho, peguei duas adagas que pertenciam ao dono da casa, e atravessei a cidade, desviando das labaredas e das chamas.

Esbarrei com ele na saída da minha vila. Lutamos. Eu não sabia lutar, mas o desespero e a adrenalina me ajudaram. Foi a primeira vez que fiz o furacão, e consegui derrubá-lo.

Mas ele me feriu também. Meu sangue caiu nos olhos dele, cegando-o temporariamente. Corri sem parar aquela noite toda, tentando sobreviver. Só parei quando a exaustão me venceu".

Loren fez uma pausa, dando uma garfada no peixe e um gole no vinho, molhando a garganta. Sobre essa parte, parecia calmo, o que era estranho.

-Quando eu acordei, ainda estava na floresta, vivo. Depois de pensar no que fazer, percebi que eu não tinha opção, a não ser começar de novo.

Eu sabia que havia outra cidade seguindo a estrada. Então, fui seguindo a trilha. Aprendi a me alimentar de lagartos e a tirar água dos cactos. Aprendi a me orientar pelas estrelas e pelo Sol.

Por fim, cheguei na próxima cidade. Eu achei que a parte difícil tinha passado. Erro meu. Pela cidade toda, circulavam retratos oferecendo recompensas pela minha localização.

Eu não tinha escolha. Eu estava exausto e precisava me reabastecer se quisesse chegar à outra cidade. Disfarçadamente, consegui um quarto numa pousada modesta em troca de algum trabalho. Disfarçadamente, eu achei.

Eles apareceram à noite. Me carregaram da minha cama e me colocaram num grande saco. Quando me tiraram de lá, dei de cara com o meu professor.

O garoto tinha os músculos tensionados. Precisava de outra pausa. Tinha sede, mas não conseguia abrir os punhos cerrados para alcançar a água na mesa, tenso.

Zaji apanhou o caneco de água e estendeu para Loren, calmamente. -Tó. Continue quando der. -Disse, brando.

O garoto respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. Abriu os músculos de um punho com os dedos da outra e tomou metade do caneco de água.

-Desculpe. Como eu dizia, meu professor estava lá.

"Ele que havia colocado os cartazes atrás de mim. Ele havia sobrevivido, apesar de todo ferido do nosso confronto. Ele confiscou minhas adagas e voltou a me criar. Ou seria melhor dizer 'prender'?

Não sei ao certo. Eu passava quase o dia todo preso a algum móvel, ou à parede, tendo as mesmas lições, mas apanhando cada vez mais a cada erro.

Me superei mais do que ele esperava nas disciplinas. Mas sou humano. As vezes, algo não entrava, e a única saída era decorar, ou tentar até acertar, sendo agredido a cada erro. A maioria das cicatrizes das minhas costas eu consegui nessa época.

Um dia, ele anunciou que eu estava pronto para viajar. Soltou meus pulsos de uma mesa, que me prendia e ordenou que eu o seguisse.

Não segui sua ordem. Ao me ver livre, tentei correr pela casa, sair, alcançar a liberdade. Contudo, estava muito debilitado depois de tantas punições, sem falar que ele é maior e mais alto. Mal saí do cômodo antes que ele pudesse me agarrar".

Outra pausa. Desta vez, bem maior. Ele afundou as mãos contra o rosto, apertando a pele com os dedos, tentando se controlar. Tremia irremediavelmente.

-Foi o dia que ele mais me machucou. Que fez as cicatrizes mais profundas.

Zaji franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo a dor do amigo. Esticou o braço e passou-o pelos ombros de Loren.

-Ei. Se não quiser mais contar, não precisa.

Tirou o braço e afagou os cabelos do amigo, como na noite do pesadelo.

-Você tá bem? -Perguntou

-E-estou sim. Até que é bom contar isso... Ao invés de apenas negar e deixar pra trás. -Loren respondeu, mais calmo. Sua voz titubeava, as vezes quase um sussurro, mas seguia em frente. -Como eu dizia, ele disse que íamos viajar e viajamos.

"A primeira cidade era pequena, mas muitíssimo rica. Nos apresentamos, eu obrigado, logicamente e conseguimos algum dinheiro. Compramos um quarto na melhor pousada e passamos a noite naquela cidade. Ele marcou ainda mais o meu corpo, meio que para impedir que eu fugisse, e me puniu apenas pelo próprio prazer.

Dormiu, esquecendo-se de me prender. Acho que ele pensava que eu estaria muito debilitado para me mover. Mas eu me movi.

Peguei todo o dinheiro que havíamos conseguido, minhas adagas que ainda estavam na posse dele e fugi. Corri pela estrada novamente, alcancei a próxima cidade. Me reabasteci. Saí e dormi no deserto.

Continuei correndo durante alguns meses, entrando cada vez mais nesse mar de areia, para tentar escapar dele, mas ele estava sempre ao meu encalce.

Um dia, cruzei com os caçadores da Arena. Eles procuravam um fugitivo, mas ao depararem comigo, pequeno, sozinho, novo, e aparentemente com algum conhecimento de armas, contentaram-se comigo. E me levaram para a primeira arena.

Confesso; tive medo de morrer sim. Tive medo de ir para a arena. Mas o alívio por sair do alcance dele superava tudo isso. Foi assim que sobrevivi na primeira arena, onde era vida ou morte. Eu era fraco, pequeno e novo, mas era ágil e sempre tinha o golpe do Furacão para me salvar. Acabei vencendo brutamontes e espertalhões assim. Sempre por nocaute ou exaustão, contudo. Nunca consegui matar ninguém, e os Mestres de Jogos sabiam disso, e incitavam mais as apostas.

Acabei sendo transferido para a outra arena. Acho que o resto você sabe.

Loren terminou, olhando para os olhos verdes de Zaji. Não o Loren moleque, criança, mimado e alegre de sempre. O Loren que sofria atrás desse, mas apesar de tudo, tentava encontrar a felicidade sempre.

-Desculpe, acho que acabei contando mais do que o necessário. Quais eram as outras perguntas, mesmo? -Perguntou, sorrindo apenas com os lábios para o outro.

Os olhos de Zaji balançavam com a luz e Loren podia ver como ele mesmo estava triste.

É verdade que o moreno tinha um passado não muito bom, mas havia adaptado à perda dos pais, já que mal lembrava-se deles. Havia adaptado-se à arena, já que gostava de lutar e se exibir. A única coisa que pesava era a perda de Alya, a qual ele culpava a si mesmo. Mas isso poderia ser consertado, se ele a encontrasse.

E nada disso era pesado como a história de Loren. Mais novo, mais frágil. Por isso ele sempre sorria. Por isso já "estava tudo bem". Era como Zaji. "Já faz muito tempo".

Percebeu que havia passado tempo demais calado, sem dizer nada. Mas quando disse, a única coisa que saiu foi:

-Não sorria desse jeito.

-Eu preciso sorrir assim, Zaji. -Respondeu o garoto. Parecia mais maduro, outro alguém nos olhos. -Quer dizer, o que eu posso fazer? Era assim que eu era antes de tudo acontecer. E estar longe dele é o meu conceito de felicidade. Pelo menos, a que posso alcançar.

Ele olhou para baixo por um momento, ponderando se dizia algo ou não. Acabou por sussurrar.

-A primeira vez que sorri em muito tempo foi ao seu lado, Zaji. -Admitiu, envergonhado, graças ao comentário do outro. -É o primeiro amigo que tenho em anos.

Zaji sorriu gentilmente.

-Bom saber. -Respondeu. Deu um gole na cerveja, calmo e falou, meio dentro do caneco:

-Eu vou procurar a Alya. Mas quero fazer de Pierrot o meu lar, encontrando-a ou não. Quero comprar uma casa e sair para pescar. Quero andar entre as casas coloridas pelas manhãs e sentar nos telhados para ver o vento dançar com as bandeirinhas. E você, bom, você pode ficar comigo. Deu outro gole, longo, ponderou e disse:

-Você sabe que estamos sendo seguidos?

-Eu posso? Sério? -O outro se animou de súbito, os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca, até quando tinham feito a apresentação e ganhado tanto dinheiro. -Mas, espera, Pierrot tem árvores? E flores amarelas? Eu preciso disso. -Perguntou, enchendo as bochechas, fazendo biquinho.

Mas voltou a ficar sério no assunto sério.

-Sim, sei sim. Mas estamos mais rápidos que eles, por enquanto. -Respondeu ele, avaliando seu mapa mental. -Estamos a uma cidade de vantagem, se não me engano. Mas se mantivermos nosso ritmo por... Uma semana? Duas? Não sei. Temos mais chances de que eles desistam de nos buscar.

-Claro que pode, eu acabei de sugerir! -Zaji riu. -Tem tudo isso. É a cidade das cores.

Parou para dar mais um gole na cerveja.

-Loren... Não quero assustar você, mas... Quero que nos alcancem.

-Eba! Eba! Valeu, Zaji! -Disse o outro, pulando na cadeira.

Abraçou o moreno rapidamente, de modo fraterno. Apertou o torso que conseguiu envolver dele, dando dois tapinhas nas costas antes de soltar. Foi quando a ficha caiu.

-Alcançar, Zaji? Do que está falando? -Perguntou, os olhos curiosos e ávidos por ouvir o plano do outro.

-Eu sou a Serpente e você o Furacão. A cidade é grande. Estamos descansados... Deixamos ele vir e o matamos. Simples assim. Seria horrível se nos seguisse até Pierrot. –Zaji explicou, simplista.

-Você está falando de Bartreaux? -Perguntou o outro, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo. - Ele não é como os Caçadores da Arena, Zaji. Ele não vem pessoalmente. Manda homens contratados para isso, como da última vez. -Explicou o outro, meio desesperançoso.

Ele começou a arriscar algumas garfadas nas lulas de seu prato, recuperando o apetite.

-Se seu medo é Pierrot, não se preocupe, ele nunca alcançará aquela cidade. -O garoto disse, num tom sombrio. -Duvido que ele me ache com essa aparência.

Zaji pousou a cerveja.

-Essa aparência, Loren?

-Sim, ué. -O garoto apontou para si mesmo, com um olhar confuso. - Eu era bem criado, lembra? Roupas de linho, cabelo tratado, pele perfeita. Esse tipo de coisa que não existe mais em mim. Sem falar nas cicatrizes, que eu escondo. -Ele explicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha mais uma vez. - Não é óbvio? Foi assim que aprendi a cortar meu próprio cabelo, aliás.

O moreno ficou pensativo. Tinha muitas perguntas, mas preferiu evitá-las. Nem se quer lembrou Loren que ainda havia uma pergunta pendente.

-Certo, então, acho que podemos só dormir por hoje e conseguir um pouco de dinheiro amanhã. Aliás, bastante. Quero comprar um barco, não viajar no dos outros. Vinte e três pés deve ser o suficiente para nós dois

-Deixe comigo! -O garoto exclamou, levantando os braços para se engrandecer. -Eu, o grande Loren, vou apresentar minhas habilidades secretas em prol do seu navio, capitão Zaji. Uma oportunidade única na vida, devo dizer. Conseguiremos dinheiro suficiente para um barco e um tesouro embutido! -Disse o de cabelos acobreados, fazendo gestos e caretas, mas olhando para o outro o tempo todo. -Mas só se me apresentar, Chacal.

-Eu o farei, mas amanhã, certo? Vamos dormir por hoje.

Deu o último gole em sua cerveja e levantou.

-Vamos?

-Certo. Vamos. -Respondeu o moleque, terminando a própria taça de vinho em uma nada educada virada. Levantou, as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu Zaji até a região dos quartos.

-Boa noite, Serpente. -Disse Loren, enquanto destrancava o próprio quarto.

-Boa noite, Loren. Durma bem.

Zaji entrou no quarto, serviu água de uma jarra que havia em uma mesinha de canto e deu alguns goles. Fechou a janela e tirou a camisa para dormir. Bebeu mais água. Enrolou por cerca de uma hora, até que se deitou, orelha na parede. Estava a procura de ruídos que dissessem que Loren estava tendo um pesadelo. Deixou a flauta ao seu lado e escutou

Loren, por sua vez, entrou no seu quarto e demorou um pouco mais para ir para a cama. Reuniu a capa do outro e seus panos, agora secos. Dobrou as peças e guardou-as na mala, deixando tudo pronto para que partissem no dia seguinte.

Pensou em dormir com a camisa que vestia, mas no fim, concluiu que seria melhor poupá-la para o dia seguinte.

Mas não se sentia a vontade para dormir descoberto, logo, acabou pegando a capa do outro, vestindo-a como pijama.

Pulou na cama, mas o sono não veio. Se virou algumas vezes e acabou desistindo de tentar dormir. Bem baixinho, Loren começou a cantar, uma cantiga marítima, para se distrair.

O único ruído que Zaji acabou por ouvir foi Loren cantando. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Achava que faziam mais ou menos duas horas que eles haviam entrado nos quartos e era estranho que o menino ainda não tivesse dormido. Talvez não conseguisse. Mas talvez, simplesmente não quisesse. Decidiu dar duas batidas na parede, de leve: Toc, toc.

Loren se assustou com a batida logo atrás das costas, onde estava com o torso apoiado. Olhou para trás, e se tocou de que aquele deveria ser o quarto de Zaji. Decidiu bater também, um de cada vez: Toc... Toc.

Na verdade Zaji não sabia muito bem por que havia batido. Afinal, não é como se pudessem se comunicar daquela maneira. Talvez só quisesse deixar Loren ciente da proximidade das paredes.

Desistiu de pensar e decidiu dormir. Caiu no sono quase que imediatamente, cansado com o longo, mas bom dia

Loren ouviu o outro se acomodar com uma expressão intrigada. Esperou um pouco antes de voltar a cantar, mais baixinho, mas mais aconchegante, à sua maneira.

Depois daquele evento, o sono veio logo. O garoto começou a bocejar durante a cantiga, deitou-se buscando conforto e adormeceu, sonhando com o mar verde e suas turbulentas aulas de mergulho.

Zaji acordou novamente no meio da noite, com sede. Deu longos goles, direto da jarra. Faziam cerca de três dias que sentia sede sem parar. Atentou os ouvidos para o quarto do amigo, e pensou não ouvir nada. Pelo jeito, Loren estava dormindo com tranquilidade. Bom.

Acabou com a água e voltou a dormir

O de olhos amarelos acordou, ouvindo o piso de madeira estalar e ranger no quarto ao lado. Percebeu que o outro havia se levantado, mas não se mexeu. Ao contrário, ficou apenas ouvindo.

Distinguiu um barulho de água. É verdade, Zaji havia acordado no dia que ele teve o pesadelo para beber água. De onde viria aquela sede?

O garoto só relaxou quando ouviu o outro deitar novamente. E voltou a dormir, esperando que o Sol chegasse logo.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Violino

Zaji só acordou novamente pela manhã, grato por esse fato. Vestiu a camisa sem mangas, prendeu o cabelo e saiu do quarto. Não sabia se Loren ainda dormia ou não e não queria acordá-lo, então foi sozinho para o andar se baixo, atrás de uma xícara de café.

Entretanto, o garoto já estava acordado. Estava sentado ao lado de uma janela, uma xícara de leite e bolinhos açucarados na mesa, enquanto o dono delas observava o mar lá fora com interesse, admirado com o brilho do sol contra a água e o horizonte imenso diante de seus olhos. Vestia a camisa azul-claro, combinando com todo o cenário.

-Bom dia. -Disse Zaji, aproximando-se da mesa. -Acordou muito cedo?

-Bom dia, Serpente! –Respondeu o outro, com um alegre sorriso. Estava de ótimo bom humor. -Acordei quando o Sol chegou no meu rosto. Bem do jeito que eu gosto. -Comentou, voltando a admirar o horizonte, deixando de lado o próprio desjejum - que incluía doces.

Zaji pediu um café e sentou-se, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

-Você parece bem feliz, Loren. Gostou tanto assim do mar?

-Sim. O clima é agradável e a paisagem é bonita, sem ser estática. Nunca vi cores tão fortes assim. –Descreveu o moleque, ainda observando a paisagem lá fora. Tentava memorizar com todos os detalhes a cena que via, as cores, as pessoas, as ondas e os barcos. Eram detalhes insignificantes, mas que juntos, compunham uma belíssima harmonia.

-Você não precisa encarar tanto. -Disse Zaji rindo. -Se tudo der certo, vai morar em um lugar assim.

Disse isso como se nada fosse, soprou o café, que havia chegado e deu um gole curto.

-Só precisamos de grana. -Completou e roubou um bolinho de Loren

-Está tentando roubar minha primeira visão plena do mar, Chacal? -Perguntou o outro, rindo de lado, olhando o moreno pelo canto das órbitas.

Mas seu rosto ficou levemente róseo com o comentário de Zaji e ele sorriu um pouco mais.

-Deixe comigo. Verás um espetáculo completo hoje. -Disse, levantando a xícara de leite, dando grandes goles enquanto ainda admirava o oceano.

Zaji mordiscou o bolinho calmamente, hora olhando pela janela, hora virando-se para intercalar o doce com o café. Loren parecia mais alegre e não tinha tido pesadelos. Eles tinham a dianteira sobre os caçadores. Poderiam ganhar dinheiro quando quisessem.

Tudo estava perfeitamente calmo.

Depois de tanto tempo na arena, Zaji desconfiou daquele sossego. Balançou a cabeça, para não pensar e disse a Loren:

-Não quer dar uma passada no mar antes? Daqui a pouco o Sol estará forte demais.

-Vai me ensinar a nadar de novo? -Perguntou o garoto, um sorriso brilhante no rosto, finalmente tirando os olhos da janela.

Loren sentia-se em paz. Tranquilo, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Relaxado, também. Tudo prometia dar certo de agora em diante e ele acreditava naquele cenário.

-Não tem "de novo". -Riu Zaji. -Você ainda nem nada direito.

Bebeu do café, pensou que logo teriam que vender os cavalos. Mordiscou o bolinho, pensando nas ataduras de Loren, encharcando na água.

-Loren. -Chamou. -A água do mar fez muito bem para o meu braço. Como estão suas costas?

-Nado sim! São as ondas que me atrapalham! -Disse o outro, enchendo as bochechas e fazendo bico, meio ofendido.

O garoto bebeu um pouco do leite e mordeu um bolinho antes de responder a pergunta de Zaji.

-Sei lá. Não tinha espelho no meu quarto. A maioria das marcas fechou há muito tempo, embora ainda sejam feias. Talvez o aspecto tenha melhorado, mas nada milagroso. –Respondeu, naturalmente. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre suas cicatrizes de modo natural e de certo modo, era uma ótima sensação.

Zaji sorriu diante da reação e da franqueza de Loren.

-Certo, só pra saber. Bom, terminou? Porque já poderíamos ir.

O garoto se apressou em terminar seus bolinhos e engolir o leite, colocando tudo para dentro de uma vez só, de modo quase dolorido.

-Sim! Terminei! Vamos! -Disse ele, levantando da mesa em um pulo, arrastando Zaji consigo pela mão para a saída da pousada.

-Calma, Loren!

O moreno gargalhava com a ansiedade do menino. Era muito bom ter tranquilidade desse jeito.

-Cara, solta minha mão! -Gritou, ainda rindo.

Não! Você é lerdo demais, vem logo! -Disse o de olhos amarelos, mas começou a arrastá-lo pelo pulso, acelerando cada vez mais em direção à orla.

A praia era separada da cidade por um baixo murinho, onde as pessoas penduravam suas roupas. Zaji tirou a camisa, deixou-a no murinho e foi para a água. Parou molhando os pés, esperando por Loren.

O garoto, por sua vez, tinha corrido sem parar até o mar. Lá, percebeu que ainda estava vestido, então voltou correndo, arrancou a camisa e os sapatos e voltou a entrar no mar, pulando na água sem ter medo da temperatura.

-Aah, que delícia! - disse o outro quando sentiu as ondas baterem contra o corpo, refrescantes.

-Certo, -Zaji foi até onde Loren estava. -Ontem, flutuamos. Hoje, você vai nadar.

-Nadar? Nadar? Nadaaaar? - perguntou o garoto, um sorriso no rosto acompanhado de olhos brilhantes. Ainda estavam no raso, e o garoto ainda tinha equilíbrio próprio.

Zaji riu:

-É, ué. Pode ser?

-Claro! Me leve até lá. - disse Loren, andando em direção ao fundo, mas com as mãos próximas ao braço de Zaji em caso de alguma onda mais forte chegar.

-Ei, calma.

Zaji parou, ainda rindo.

-Você vai avançar para o fundo sem saber nadar?-Bom... não dá pra nadar no raso, né. -Disse o outro, levantando uma sobrancelha, como se aquilo lhe parecesse óbvio. -E eu sei flutuar. Você sabe nadar. Vai dar tudo certo~. -Disse o outro, voltando a se aproximar do fundo.

Zaji foi atrás de Loren, pensando aflito em como poderia ensiná-lo a nadar. Decidiu por um jeito simples.

-Faça como eu. -Disse e saiu nadando.

Para a surpresa do moreno, Loren conseguiu nadar, com certas falhas, na terceira tentativa. Afundou um pouco na quarta, mas se recuperou. Cerca de trinta minutos depois, já estava nadando muito bem.

-Isso, tá quase perfeito! -Elogiou Zaji.

Baixou os olhos para as ataduras do amigo. Era melhor saírem.

-Vamos, Loren, vamos voltar! -Chamou

-Sério? É facinho, até! -Comentou o garoto, diante do elogio do moreno, sorrindo animadamente.

Tinha obtido gosto pelo mar. E, mesmo com sua leveza, começava a aprender a como lidar com as ondas, mergulhando até o chão do oceano para não ser arrastado.

-Mas já? -Perguntou o outro, desanimado. -Eu queria nadar mais... -Disse o outro, fazendo bico.

As ataduras estavam bem melhor presas que no dia anterior, mas continuavam a pregar seu corpo, revelando a delicadeza inesperada do tórax de Loren.

-Podemos ficar mais. Eu só estava preocupado com suas ataduras. -Disse Zaji.

-Não se preocupe com elas. Eu refiz os curativos bem forte para que durassem hoje. -Foi o comentário do garoto, mas à sua frente algumas tiras flutuavam na água, desatando o nó da frente, querendo revelar a pele dali.

-Veja, -Zaji apontou. -Algumas estão saindo. Mas, bem, é você quem sabe.

No que o garoto apontou, Loren disparou o queixo para baixo, para verificar seus curativos. Avaliou-os por um momento, pegou as tiras que haviam se soltado e deu um novo nó, mas forte.

-Tudo bem. Não tem problema. -Ele respondeu, sorrindo com os lábios. -Chega de aula. Vamos nos divertir! -Disse o garoto, jogando água no outro, para em seguida mergulhar, tentando sair do alcance do moreno.

Mas Zaji ainda nadava melhor que o menino. Puxou-o pelo pé, para perto de si e lhe deu um cascudo.

-Há, tentar fugir é inútil! -Sorriu com os dentes.

-Veremos! - disse o outro, que deu um pisão no pé de Zaji, para distraí-lo.

Em seguida, puxou a mão que lhe aplicava o cascudo e mordeu-a, forte o suficiente apenas para assustar e saiu nadando de novo, desta vez aproveitando uma onda para ser levado embora.

Zaji nadou atrás com toda sua potência, alcançando logo o outro. Segurou a vontade de dar um caldo em Loren e mergulhou, passando por baixo dele. Pegou a cintura do menino e emergiu, segurando ele e rindo, dizendo:

-Te peguei! Quer aprender a pescar?

O garoto quase se afogou quando viu Zaji logo abaixo de si e quando emergiram, Loren lutava para conseguir ar, meio rosa nas bochechas.

-V-você me assustou! -Disse o garoto, se afastando, como que tonto. -Mas, pescar? Aqui, no mar?

-Não, na fonte da cidade! Claro que é no mar, Loren! -Brincou Zaji, sarcástico. -Ei, você tá rosa. -E continuou rindo, sem conseguir parar

-Mas eu não vejo peixe nenhum aqui. E, culpa do Sol. -Justificou o outro, ficando ainda mais rosa nas bochechas, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na cintura, olhando para o horizonte de modo a evitar os olhos verdes do moreno.

-Pois é. -Riu Zaji -O Sol está mesmo terrível hoje.

Deu uma gargalhada curta e disse:

-Não é porque você não vê, que não estão aqui. Quer tentar ou não?

Ele estava super sorridente. Era mesmo outra pessoa dentro d'água

-Demais. -Disse Loren, acompanhando o riso do outro, voltando a relaxar. -Eu duvido. -Mostre-me um peixe e eu aprenderei a pescar. -Desafiou, rindo torto.

-Aiaiai, o senhor Loren acha que não tem peixes no mar... -Zaji revirou os olhos, fazendo ar de pouco caso. -Certo, mostrarei a você.

Saiu da água e foi até um senhorzinho que possuía uma barraquinha na beira da praia. Pegou um rolo de linha, anzol e um punhado de camarões crus, prometendo pagar depois. O velhinho sorriu e disse que era um presente. Zaji voltou para perto do mar, porém longe de onde Loren estava, para ele não correr o risco de se machucar.

-Veja bem! -gritou para o menino.

Tirou a fita que amarrava seus cabelos e amarrou na linha, a mais ou menos 50 cm de distância da ponta dessa. A fita era leve e boiaria, servindo de boia para marcar quando o peixe puxaase a linha. Amarrou o anzol na ponta, tirou um pedaço de um camarão e prendeu no anzol.

E lançou o conjunto, encarando a água e esperando. Cerca de três minutos depois, a fita dançou e afundou, em uma arrancada forte. Zaji puxou a linha com energia, rindo. Sentindo que o peixe estava preso, começou a recolher a linha, e no final do processo tinha um peixe se uns vinte centímetros na mão e sorria, convencido.

-Quer tentar?! -Gritou, para um Loren mais adiante.

No começo, Loren estava cético. Até se sentou naquela área da praia onde todas as ondas morriam, crente de que o outro não conseguiria nenhum peixe.

Ficou olhando o outro com suas estranhas ferramentas, forçando-se a prestar atenção no que acontecia com a boia e não com a 'gororoba' do outro, dançando ao sabor do vento.

E mal pode acreditar quando viu o peixe enorme emergir da água, preso naquela pequena ferramenta de metal. Loren acabou boquiaberto.

-Eu quero! Agora! -Respondeu, levantando-se e correndo até aonde Zaji estava.

O moreno jogou o peixe de volta, sorriu abertamente e passou a linha para Loren.

-Veja, sabe a fita do meu cabelo? Fique atento a ela. Quando a fita afundar, puxe, mas não muito forte. Se sentir resistência, é porque o peixe está preso. Aí você recolhe a linha assim, -Demonstrou o movimento com as mãos. -E pronto.

Zaji prendeu um pedaço de camarão no anzol e disse a Loren:

-Pronto, boa sorte!

-Fácil assim? Não tem nenhum truque? –Perguntou o garoto, observando a isca em uma mão e a linha na outra, incrédulo, enquanto Zaji dava espaço para que ele lançasse o 'equipamento de pesca', como o garoto chamava tudo aquilo em sua mente.

-Claro que não! Vamos, tenta! -Disse o moreno, achando graça da ingenuidade do Loren.

-Se você diz... -Disse o garoto, dando de ombros, ao mesmo tempo que jogou o anzol no mar, o mais longe que a linha permitiu. Com as mãos seguras no 'equipamento de pesca', Loren deixou os músculos retesados, pronto para lutar com o peixe que viria.

A bóia improvisada subitamente mergulhou e o moleque deu uma pequena puxada, testando o animal. Em seguida, foi quase arrastado para o fundo, lutando para puxar linha, sendo na verdade puxado por ela.

-P-peixe forte! -Comentou, meio rindo, meio assustado, enquanto brigava com a linha.

-Vamos, você consegue! Puxe! -Torceu Zaji.

Mas, só por precaução, aproximou-se do menino.

-Eu estou puxando! –Disse Loren, ainda rindo de modo assustado. Inclusive, tentou aproximar as mãos do tronco, mas aquilo acabou apenas por puxá-lo mais perto do fundo. Nem mesmo as ondas que batiam contra o quadril eram o suficiente para ajudar o de olhos amarelos.

Zaji correu para ajudar o amigo e juntos, os dois puxaram a linha com força

Com a ajuda do moreno, a disputa ficou mais equilibrada. Loren parou de ser puxado para o fundo, mas também não conseguiu começar a ir para o raso.

-O que fazemos? Puxamos juntos ou cortamos a linha? -Perguntou o garoto, ainda meio assustado com a força do que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

-Puxamos! -Respondeu Zaji, entusiasmado.

E puxaram, com toda a força possível, avançando de costas contra o raso.

Juntos, ambos os garotos começaram a vencer a criatura, que estava exausta de tanto lutar.

Pouco a pouco, pedaços do seu corpo começaram a ser revelados: uma cabeça, um olho, tentáculos... Era um polvo. Um grande, vermelho e comprido polvo.

-Isso não é peixe. -Disse o menor, decididamente confuso.

Zaji começou a gargalhar com tanta energia, que quase soltou a linha. Nem se quer sabia ao certo se ria da reação do garoto ou do fato de que o polvo valia uma moeda de ouro, se vendido para a pessoa certa. Continuou puxando, confiante de que Loren o ajudaria, mesmo que "aquilo lá não fosse peixe".

-Zaji. Isso não é peixe. E se for uma criatura lendária? Ela pode acabar amaldiçoando nós dois. –Loren disse, embora continuasse a puxar a linha, assustado com a criatura que ambos erguiam do oceano.

-Isso é um polvo, Loren. Você comeu um parente dele ontem mesmo. –O moreno ria, mas ainda puxava. -Mas esse é enorme e é um polvo vermelho! Vale uma grana! Puxe!

-Comi? Eu estou amaldiçoado? -Perguntou o garoto, aterrorizado, mas ainda puxando a corda junto com Zaji. -Ele vale quanto?

-Claro que não! Ele é só um bicho, relaxa. -Puxavam, cada vez mais perto de tirar o polvo da água. -Vale uma moeda de ouro, com sorte.

-E como vão usá-lo? Comida? -Perguntou o garoto, puxando com mais força ainda após ouvir o preço do bichinho, seu espírito empreendedor tomando conta de si. -Aonde vamos vendê-lo?

-Comida, lógico. No mercado. Ou para a pousada. Daqui a pouco é o almoço. Imagina vender um bicho desse tamanho, fresco, logo antes da refeição!

Continuavam puxando e Zaji lembrou-se mais uma vez do torso do amigo.

-Loren, como estão suas ataduras?

-Estaremos ricos! -Disse o moleque, os olhos brilhantes como duas moedas de ouro, puxando o bicho energeticamente. Ele já estava na parte rasa do mar, e logo, poderiam levá-lo.

-Você se preocupa mais com elas do que eu, sabia? -Comentou, sem nem olhar para elas. -Relaxe. Eu sentiria se elas arrebentassem, pode ter certeza. -Disse, virando para trás, encarando o moreno e dando um sorriso.

-Me preocupo porque você se preocupa. -Zaji fez uma cara emburrada. -Eu só exagero um pouco. Além do mais, se arrebentarem, já não será tarde demais?

O polvo desistiu de resistir eles deram a última puxada.

-Conseguimos! –Zaji gritou, radiante.

-Eer... Agora que você disse... -Comentou o menino, pego pela lógica do maior. -Mas elas estão num lugar que quase não as força. No máximo, atritam com os braços. Seria um baita azar se arrebentassem.

Assim que içaram o polvo para a praia, Loren saiu correndo em direção ao animal, para observá-lo melhor.

-Puxa, é tão graaaande~! - Comentava, enquanto pegava em um tentáculo, curioso.

-É bem legal, não é? -Concordou Zaji.

O mais velho desprendeu o anzol do polvo e amarrou os tentáculos com a linha.

-Vamos, temos que vendê-lo logo. -Disse, pegando o polvo e pendurando sobre um ombro.

-Sim! Nunca vi nada parecido. -Comentou o garoto, completamente fascinado por aquele animal. -Vai levá-lo sozinho? Não é pesado? -Perguntou, impressionado. Mesmo com os tentáculos presos, ele ainda tinha quase a altura de Zaji.

-Está tudo bem, não é difícil. Vamos? Não ponha a única camisa que você tem molhado, certo?

O moreno jogou sua própria camisa sobre o outro ombro e começou a refazer o caminho para a pousada.

-Deixe as roupas comigo! –Loren disse, pegando a própria camisa e roubando a que estava no ombro do amigo, tomando cuidado para não molhá-las nas ataduras úmidas.

Voltaram para a pousada, mas desta vez, entraram pelos fundos, aonde ficava a cozinha, para vender o polvo.

-Hey, Zaji. O que preciso saber para negociar o bichinho? -Perguntou o menor, os olhos brilhantes como moedas, pronto para conseguir dinheiro.

-Diga que tem um metro e oitenta, que é vermelho real, que não está alimentado e que foi pescado a cinco minutos.

A coisa dos cinco minutos era mentira, faziam dez. Mas a diferença no animal era mínima. No dinheiro, era grande.

-Entre e peça três de prata. Negocie bem. Vai lá.

-Entendido. E, só três de prata? Você é muito modesto, Zaji. -Disse o garoto, negando com a cabeça, enquanto batia na cozinha e entrava no lugar, deixando o Serpente com o animal do lado de fora.

Nem cinco minutos haviam passado até que o cozinheiro saiu para buscar o polvo, quase com cara de roubado. Loren apareceu em seguida, a mão fechada, mas o corpo quase pulando de animação.

-Adivinhe quanto tenho aqui. -Disse, quase virando piruetas no lugar.

-Puxa, pela sua alegria, tenho medo de chutar. -Brincou Zaji, depois de entregar o animal para o cozinheiro. -Cinco pratas?

-Não! Chute de novo. -Disse o outro, pulando no lugar, fazendo as moedas tilintarem dentro de sua mão.

-São... Cinco ouros?

"Impossível", pensou.

-Eei, calma. Nem tanto. Eu precisaria de uma apresentação pra isso. -Disse ele, assustado com o chute do outro. -Mas alguma coisa eu consegui.

O garoto abriu a mão, e lá, havia uma moeda de ouro e três de prata.

-Visto que você é o modesto, três de prata pra você, ouro pra mim. -Brincou, dando as moedas de prata para o moreno, enquanto polia a sua dourada.

-Não senhor. -Disse Zaji, estendendo a mão de forma autoritária. -Eu gastei meu ouro com pousada para nós dois. Logo. -Mexeu os dedos. -Me de isso e fique com as pratas.

-Não. Eu que negociei essa de ouro. Fique com as três de prata e eu te pago mais duas de prata pela minha estadia hoje à tarde. -Negociou o moleque, rapidamente guardando a moeda de ouro, os olhos novamente brilhando com empreendimento.

Zaji queria esganar o moleque, pois já era a segunda vez que se sentia roubado, mas se conteve. Pegou sua camisa da mão de Loren, nervoso e disse apenas:

-Vou sair, não arrume encrencas.

E saiu andando, os cabelos ainda soltos.

O garoto paralisou no lugar, os olhos arregalados, como se um raio o tivesse atingido. Não esperava aquela reação do moreno. Nisso, ele saiu correndo, colocando-se na frente do outro. Tomou-lhe a mão, colocou a moeda de ouro que antes era disputada e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, para a pousada, a camisa azul-claro nas mãos amassada no punho dele.

Zaji piscou algumas vezes diante da reação de Loren, mas não vacilou. Continuou seguindo na direção do mercado.

Começou seu "passeio" procurando por Alya, alguma informação, qualquer coisa. Mas nada, nem um sinal, nenhuma pista.

Gastou um cobre em um pão quentinho e continuou vagando, enquanto mordiscava.

Chegou na pousada mais ou menos uma horas depois. Foi bater na porta de Loren, arrependido da grosseria.

*Toc, toc*

-Loren, sou eu, o Zaji. Você tá aí?

Loren também não parou seu caminho. Subiu ao próprio quarto, trancou a porta e lá ficou.

Primeiramente, ele escorregou as costas pela porta, respirando fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Depois, cantarolando uma antiga canção de ninar que seus pais cantavam, tirou as ataduras e deixou-as secando, pensando em reaproveitá-las. O rolo estava acabando e ele não tinha certeza se tinha o suficiente para se cobrir novamente.

Colocou as calças para secar, enxugou o próprio corpo e ficou cantando, tentando não lembrar da expressão zangada de Zaji, enquanto esperava suas roupas secarem.

Até que ouviu baterem na porta.

-Zaji? -Perguntou, cuidadoso. - Estou aqui, sim. O que foi? –Fez outra pergunta, ainda sem abrir a porta.

-Abra, por favor. -Pediu Zaji, o tom sem animo algum.

-A-agora? -O garoto titubeou. -Eu preciso vestir minhas roupas. E recolocar as ataduras. Você espera? -Perguntou, já correndo os olhos pelo quarto para localizar seus pertences.

-Tá. -Loren ouviu um ruído que parecia assinalar que Zaji havia sentado no corredor. -Eu espero.

-Beleza, só um momento! -disse o menor, se afastando da porta e correndo pelo quarto.

Pegou as ataduras ainda úmidas e amarrou-as novamente. O calor do corpo teria de fazer o resto do processo de secagem. Na pressa, deu nós frouxos e mal-feitos, mas que serviriam.

Vestiu a camisa azul-claro, agora meio amassada, mais inteira. E as calças, essas rapidamente secas pelo Sol da janela.

Voltou até porta e a destrancou, encontrando Zaji sentado.

-Eer... não está meio desconfortável aí? - perguntou, olhando para baixo, quase ofegante da corrida.

-Não, tudo bem.

Loren reparou que Zaji trazia uma trouxa enorme consigo. O moreno adivinhou a pergunta nos olhos do garoto e disse:

-Andei fazendo comprar. Tem uma calça para mim, -Disse ele, separando a peça e colocando-a no chão. -E uma para você.

Sorriu, entregando a roupa para Loren.

-Tem outra camisa você também. -Zaji entregou a outra peça para o menino.

Mas o embrulho continuava estranhamente grande.

O moreno afastou com cuidado o tecido e revelou, aos poucos, um estojo de instrumento.

-Eu chutei. -Disse ele, com a mão na cabeça. -Mas acho que está certo.

Por fim, pousou a moeda de ouro em cima do estojo.

-Isso também é seu.

Levantou-se e estendeu o presente para Loren, que já segurava a camisa e a calça.

-Faz tempo que eu queria comprar essas coisas. –Justificou.

Loren viu o outro mostrar-lhe todos aqueles presentes quieto, mas os olhos arregalados como nunca, boquiaberto. Recebeu a calça com alegria, a camisa com mais alegria ainda e quando viu o instrumento, quase que seu coração parou. Há quanto tempo não via um daqueles... Só os céus saberiam dizer.

Sem dar uma palavra, Loren se aproximou e encostou no peito de Zaji, segurando a calça numa mão e a camisa na outra, abraçadas contra o peito.

-Valeu, Zaji. Você é o melhor. - disse o de olhos amarelos, a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, sorrindo de olhos fechados.

Zaji congelou no lugar e depois pousou uma mão na cabeça de Loren.

-Eu sei. -Ele riu. -Mas você merecia também.

Afastou Loren, tentando não parecer grosso.

-Que bom que gostou, não é? – Sorriu.

-Merecia? Não lembrava dessa. - perguntou o garoto, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Afastou-se de Zaji também, precisando assim mostrar o rosto. As bochechas tinham aquele tom róseo que havia aparecido no mar.

-Gostar? Eu adorei! Como você adivinhou? - perguntou Loren, os olhos amarelos brilhantes como o sol.

-Eu só... Eu não sei bem, acho que pensei em algo que combinasse. -Zaji abaixou para tirar sua calça nova do chão. -Merecia sim. – Insistiu.

-Se você diz. Obrigada, Zaji! - agradeceu o garoto, dando um jeito de pendurar as roupas novas nos ombros e colocar a moeda de ouro no bolso, para abrir a caixa de instrumentos.

-Loren, -Zaji riu. -Você agradeceu como una garota de novo.

De dentro da caixa, revelou-se um instrumento de madeira acompanhado de um arco; era um belíssimo violino.

-Não agradeci não, você que ouviu errado. - respondeu o outro, mostrando a língua. -Quer ouvir? - perguntou o garoto, já sacando o arco de dentro do estojo.

Zaji ainda tirou três pratas do bolso e estendeu para o menino.

-Você pescou. São suas. -Sorriu. -Quanto ao violino, bom, não é um grande instrumento... Os melhores são extremamente caros. E eu não entendo dessas coisas, mas espero que sirva. E a camisa, ela é de seda! Bem mais fresca que algodão. Foi um achado. -Zaji sorriu novamente. -Seria ótimo~

Em seguida, Loren estendeu a própria mão e fechou o punho do outro, conservando as moedas dentro deles. - São nossas. Que tal assim?

Zaji manteve o punho fechado.

-Nossas tá bom.

O de olhos amarelos acariciou o tecido da camisa, contente com a maciez.

Em seguida, apoiou o instrumento no ombro direito, aprumou o tronco e, segurando o arco na mão esquerda, começou a tocar um refrão num ritmo rápido e alegre, quase um country, apenas para mostrar ao outro.

Então, Loren começou a tocar. A música rápida e animada refletia a alegria do menino e Zaji abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto ouvia.

Subitamente, o garoto trocou o tom da melodia para um extremamente triste, de uma cantiga velha sobre o partir dos filhos. E em outro momento, amarrou uma nota em uma música mais sensual, um tango. E mexendo os pulsos diferentemente, transformou as mesmas notas novamente em algo alegre. Assim como quando cantava, Loren conseguia impor qualquer estilo e qualquer sentimento na melodia, sem tirar-lhe a clareza, a beleza ou até a mensagem.

Parou, animado, dando apenas uma amostra de sua habilidade com o instrumento.

-Que tal? - perguntou, sorrindo com os dentes e os olhos, ansioso pela opinião do outro.

Zaji trazia a boca aberta, pasmo.

-Isso foi o máximo! Como você faz isso?! Troca de música e de sentimento em um segundo?! É incrível!

-Ehehe. Sabia que ia se impressionar. - disse o outro, guardando o instrumento de volta. - Eu contei que tinha diversas aulas, não tinha? Uma delas era de música. Eu tinha que saber emendar duas melodias, e dominar os sentimentos dentro delas. Posso fazer seu country favorito virar o maior drama, ou a cantiga de ninar virar uma música sensual. É só pedir. - brincou o outro, fechando o estojo com carinho.

Olhou para a janela atrás do quarto. A tarde logo começaria a acabar.

-Falando nisso, acho que já posso armar minha apresentação. Gostaria de me acompanhar? - perguntou o outro, entrando no próprio quarto, para guardar as roupas.

-Acho que vou apenas assistir. E preparar seu palco. Aposto que se você se apresentar na pousada, ele paga você!

Zaji saiu correndo para o andar de baixo.

-Vou falar com ele!

-Não esqueça de pedir alguma roupa! Não quero gastar as minhas novas. Peça algo refinado! - gritou o outro, do próprio quarto. - E peça para abrirem a pousada a todos os passantes durante minha apresentação!

-Eu não sou burro! -Veio a resposta da escada.

Loren não respondeu. Guardou as roupas novas, embora estivesse ansiosíssimo por prová-las, guardou a moeda de ouro num lugar seguro e pegou o violino, afinando as cordas enquanto esperava a volta de Zaji.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Homens Verdes

O moreno barganhou com o dono por muito tempo. Conseguiu a apresentação e propaganda para a mesma. E as roupas. Tudo que Loren queria.

Subiu e bateu na porta:

-Loren, é o Zaji. Abre aí.

-Pode abrir! - disse o garoto, que no momento, estava diante de um espelho improvisado, usando as adagas para acertar o corte de cabelo curto.

Na verdade, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o de mechas acobreadas não estava tirando o comprimento, e sim, apenas 'enretando' as coisas.

-E aí? O que conseguiu? - perguntou ele, deixando as adagas de lado por um momento.

-Tudo que você queria e mais um pouco. - Sorriu Zaji.

O moreno passou as roupas para Loren: uma camisa de seda creme, um colete marrom, um chapéu da cor do colete com uma pena branca, calças brancas.

-Ele pediu para devolver depois. -Disse Zaji.

Então, tirou dois rolos de ataduras dos bolsos e deu para o menor.

-Achei que as suas estavam acabando. -Disse. -Agora, eu vou lá embaixo, ajudá-los com as propagandas. Você tem uma hora.

E saiu andando, pesando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

-Aha, era disso que estava falando! Valeu, Serpente! - disse o garoto, recebendo as roupas e as ataduras com entusiasmo. - Verás do que sou capaz.

Fechou a porta, para se preparar. Tirou as roupas velhas, lavou-as e deixou secando. Guardou os novos rolos de ataduras, contente com o novo estoque. Por fim, vestiu as roupas da apresentação, que lhe serviram muito bem.

Olhou o espelho rapidamente, e arrepiou quando viu a própria figura, o violino na mão direita e as roupas refinadas contra o corpo. Seria como reviver o passado... tirando alguns detalhes da roupa e o cabelo todo, completamente diferente.

Balançou a cabeça. Daquela vez era totalmente diverso. Era um espetáculo seu, apenas seu.

Ele ficou pronto trinta minutos antes de iniciar a apresentação. E, como antigamente fazia, treinou a própria voz, uma nota de cada vez, enquanto rodava o pingente redondo que levava no colar que nunca tirava.

Quando faltavam dez minutos, a casa estava cheia e também haviam pessoas de pé, curiosas com o que estava por vir. Zaji utilizara suas piruetas na propaganda, e ficou muito satisfeito com o resultado.

Foi até o quarto de Loren, para chamá-lo.

***toc toc***

-Loren, está pronto?

-Sim, pode entrar. - disse o garoto, guardando o pingente novamente debaixo da camisa de seda. - Já está na hora? - perguntou, os olhos excitados e ansiosos.

Zaji apenas abriu a porta, sem entrar.

-Tá na hora sim. -Deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem para o menino. -Boa sorte.

-Muito bem. Hora do show! - disse o garoto, saindo do quarto. Bateu mãos com Zaji, num toque rápido, e desceu até a área comum, onde seria o espetáculo.

Encontrou a casa cheia. Hospedes e nativos estavam ali, os olhos ávidos e curiosos pela apresentação dele. Do garoto novo e pequeno que era Loren, muito embora naquele momento, ele se sentisse grande.

Com o violino em mãos, atravessou humildemente o lugar, subindo no palco do mesmo modo discreto que havia aparecido.

Usando suas habilidades vocais, contudo, ele obteve a atenção de todo o público com uma simples frase:

-Senhoras e senhores, o show vai começar. - disse o garoto, usando uma voz grossa e potente, que ecoou por todo o cômodo.

Ergueu o violino, apoiando-o no ombro direito, e centralizou o arco com a mão esquerda. Fez uma pausa, para criar certa expectativa, antes de começar o olhar, procurando Zaji na multidão.

Zaji havia se prostrado logo a frente do palco e olhava fixo para Loren, sorrindo. Segurava um caneco de cerveja e levantou o mesmo, como que em um brinde.

"Vai, Loren." Disseram seus lábios.

O garoto assentiu, respirou fundo e começou a tocar.

A primeira nota foi longa e crescente, para chamar a atenção de todos para uma música alegre e divertida. Começou com um country, movendo o arco agitadamente, andando pelo palco para chamar a platéia. Às vezes, rodava sobre os próprios pés, dando piruetas; e em outras, equilibrava-se num pé só ao mesmo tempo em que chutava com a outra perna, dançando ao ritmo da música sem interromper a melodia.

Logo, engatou a primeira música com uma cantiga, uma música mais séria, e nessa, manteve-se parado. Ao invés de chamar a atenção com o corpo, chamou com a voz: ele cantou a melodia toda, sozinho, com a voz do homem-narrador daquela história, sem abafar ou ser abafado pelo som do instrumento.

Então, numa virada rápida, trocou as notas sérias por outras insinuantes, longas e grossas. Era hora de uma música de amor. Loren cantou a música olhando nos olhos de cada um na plateia, a voz ressonante, mas suave, parecia tocar os ouvidos de cada um como um sussurro. A letra era uma confissão, e todos, até Zaji, tiveram seus olhos encarados pelos orbes fixos e intensos do músico, que cantava como se estivesse entregando seu coração numa bandeja. Algumas garotas suspiravam; Loren não deu a mínima para elas.

Terminada a música de amor, o de olhos amarelos voltou para uma música alegre. Bateu os pés no palco, produzindo um ritmo rápido e divertido, que chamou alguns para o centro do lugar a dançar em dupla a conhecida música regional.

Tudo isso sem que o Furacão sentisse ou mostrasse cansaço; apenas prazer.

Zaji não se mexeu durante a apresentação. Apenas ouviu, dando goles em sua cerveja.

Quando por fim Loren acabou de tocar, aplausos irromperam da plateia, em uma onda maravilhada de pessoas.

Mas Zaji aplaudiu apenas um pouco, sempre sorrindo. Deu o último gole em sua cerveja e saiu do meio da multidão, encarando, porém discretamente, um grupo de homens que havia chegado durante a apresentação.

Não usavam o preto das arenas. Usavam verde.

Loren anunciou uma pausa, apenas por costume e descanso do público, e se retirou do palco. Procurou algum lugar mais tranquilo, para evitar quaisquer garotas loucas ou alguém que pudesse reconhecê-lo de algum cartaz de 'Procura-se'. Acabou na cozinha. Lá, serviram-lhe água, frutas e pão, para repor as energias.

Loren começava a pensar em que músicas apresentaria a seguir. E, enquanto pensava, sentiu falta da companhia da Serpente.

Zaji circulava pelo salão, sempre de olho nos homens verdes, que conversavam e apontavam do palco para a cozinha. Um arrepio correu por sua nuca e ele foi até Loren.

-Sem perguntas. -Disse, sério, quando cruzou as portas da cozinha. -Vá para seu quarto. Discretamente. Ponha suas roupas, as velhas, e arrume suas coisas. Não saia de lá.

Tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Loren e entregou para o dono da pousada, que também estava lá.

-Aqui está o chapéu. As roupas serão deixadas no quarto. O pagamento combinado são seis ouros. -Estendeu a mão. -Por favor.

O dono pagou, surpreso. Zaji saiu correndo para seu próprio quarto, socou tudo na bolsa e bateu na porta de Loren.

-Pronto?!

A princípio, Loren achou que ficaria feliz com a presença de Zaji. Mas sua expressão séria indicava problemas. O menor obedeceu, indo para o quarto pelos corredores adjacentes da pousada.

Entrou no quarto, tirou as roupas da apresentação - com certa amargura -, vestiu as antigas e reuniu tudo em sua sacola. Fez uma nota mental a si mesmo para que comprasse logo uma mochila para si.

Pegou o instrumento, guardou-o no estojo com cuidado e fez uma trouxa com os pertences, usando o lençol da cama. Foi quando Zaji bateu à sua porta.

-Pronto. Caçadores da Arena? - perguntou o garoto, enquanto abria a porta e voltava para o quarto, abrindo a janela.

-Não vá por aí. Sairemos pelos fundos e pegaremos os cavalos. Tem outra cidade perto daqui. Cinquenta quilômetros.

Pegou a trouxa de Loren e botou na bolsa.

-... Homens verdes. -Respondeu, sério.

-Verdes...? - repetiu o garoto, engolindo em seco. É claro, Bartreaux não o deixaria em paz. Nunca. Não enquanto estivesse perto.

Os dois haviam passado tempo demais naquela cidade. Deveriam ter vendido logo os cavalos e comprado o barco. Burro, Loren burro...

-Ela também tem porto? - perguntou o outro, tentando formular algum plano de escape.

Zaji observou o pânico tomar conta dos olhos de Loren. O menino não se mexeu, mas o moreno notou claramente que o amarelo em seus olhos havia desbotado e agora trazia um tom opaco e sem vida.

-Tem porto sim. Loren, - Zaji encarou o menino. -Você confia em mim?

-Sim. - respondeu o menor, sem piscar, sem pensar. - Eu confio em você, Zaji. Por que a pergunta? - perguntou, ainda tentando armar o plano na cabeça.

-Por nada. Preciso que faça o que eu disser. Por favor.

Zaji continuava sério, encarando o menino.

-Você tem certeza, Zaji? - perguntou o outro. Era uma pergunta estranha, sem explicação, sem detalhes do que ela se referia. Mas para Loren fazia todo o sentido. E ele não havia negado que faria o que Zaji dissesse.

Um certo alvoroço podia ser ouvido no andar de baixo da hospedaria.

-Quero que saia pelos fundos, pegue Lorena e vá embora. Para o Leste. Cinquenta quilômetros. -Sorriu. -Eu te encontro lá, tá bem?

-Tá bem. Mas, Zaji. - disse o outro, chegando mais perto. - Não tente, de jeito nenhum, enfrentar os capangas dele sozinho. Quer que eu leve as sacolas? - perguntou, antecipando amargamente que o maior tentaria acabar com os homens de verde. E aquele seria um erro fatal...

Loren memorizava os olhos de Zaji, buscando esperança.

-Você não me respondeu.

-Eu tenho certeza. -Respondeu Zaji, fitando os amarelos de Loren.

Estendeu a bolsa para o menino, como que pedindo que a levasse, e foi até a janela, encarando a vista.

-Vai. -Disse, sem olhar para Loren. -Não irei enfrentá-los.

O garoto pegou a bolsa, colocando-a nos ombros, e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando virou e abriu a boca.

...mas nenhum som saiu. Ele, mestre das vozes, agora não tinha nenhuma.

Olhou Zaji de costas, sentindo que o outro provavelmente mentia. Mas confiou nele.

Saiu, andando depressa pelas laterais da hospedaria, chegando ao estábulo. Lá, abriu o portão de Lorena, montou e colocou a bolsa na cela dela.

Olhou para Cavalo e disse:

-Ele já vem. E se não vier, traga-o. - foi o que disse antes de estalar as rédeas de Lorena e sair cavalgando pela cidade, rápido como os ventos de um furacão, em direção à estrada.

Zaji pegou seu sabre e prendeu no cinto. Foi até o andar de baixo calmamente.

Eles eram quatro. Nada muito preocupante. Aproximou-se da mesa.

-Ei, vocês. Estão atrás do Loren, não é?

Ao som do nome do menino, os quatro viraram na direção de Zaji, os olhos vidrados.

-Sim. E você com isso, pirralho? -Soou uma voz rouca.

-Ah, sim. Ele é meu amigo.

E Zaji sacou o sabre.

Assim que viram o brilho da lâmina, os quatro partiram para cima do moreno, que pegou um caneco na mesa ao lado e partiu na cabeça do primeiro, que vacilou. O segundo estocou Zaji, visava suas costelas. Mas o rapaz deslizou para o lado, desviando do golpe. O terceiro veio, furtivo, e acertou o peito dele, que soltou um grito abafado e saltou para uma mesa atrás de si.

Em volta, as pessoas gritavam e corriam. Zaji usou os ombros de um homem para saltar sobre o primeiro homem verde, ainda tonto, e cortar fora sua cabeça. O segundo veio, mas o moreno abaixou, desviando de seu golpe e cortando suas pernas. N°3 conseguiu abrir outro talho, na barriga de Zaji, que tonteou e deu a chance para que o quarto acertasse seu braço.

O moreno ficou irritado e enfiou o sabre no coração do homem, no mesmo instante. Faltavam dois e ele sangrava sem parar.

O segundo voltou para cima, cortando levemente acima de sua sobrancelha. Zaji girou, abaixado, contornou o homem e partiu-o no meio.

Faltava um.

O último veio, raivoso, e Zaji desviou de seu primeiro golpe. Deu um chute no estômago do homem e quebrou uma garrafa próxima em sua cabeça.

Pessoas ainda corriam, em pânico. Roubou o lenço de uma mulher desesperada e atou o braço e o peito, partindo o tecido em dois.

Saiu da taberna, pingando escarlate e montou Cavalo.

-Ache Loren, rápido. -Disse, e apagou.

O cavalo saiu galopando imediatamente, em direção ao leste.

Após sair da cidade e percorrer cinco quilômetros, Loren havia diminuído o ritmo. De repente, começou a ouvir um resfolegar. Virou-se e viu Cavalo se aproximando, Zaji caído em cima do animal.

-Cavalo...? - disse o garoto, inicialmente parando Lorena, sem entender muito.

Analisando melhor, apesar da escuridão, Loren viu que algo pingava do alazão negro. Notou um corpo em cima. Zaji.

-Zaji! - gritou o outro, pulando de Lorena e se colocando na frente do corcel, que teve que se esforçar para não empinar enquanto freava.

O menor subiu em apenas um dos estribos, para alcançar o corpo de Zaji. Ele sangrava terrivelmente, empapado em terra, areia e sujeira. O garoto tirou-o de cima de cavalo com alguma dificuldade, manchando a camisa e a calça no processo, na verdade sem se importar com isso.

Colocou um Zaji desacordado sentado, encostado nas patas de Cavalo, que já havia se sentado. Tirou as próprias calças e a camisa, estirando-as no chão rapidamente. Depois, carregou Zaji e o dispôs em cima delas, enxergando melhor o estado dele.

-Zaji, o que você foi fazer... - murmurou consigo mesmo, aterrorizado, mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Correu até Lorena e sacou a bolsa. Jogou-a do lado de Zaji, e usando todos os conhecimentos que tinha sobre cura, tirou-lhe a camisa rasgada e começou usando um cantil para limpar apenas os ferimentos do outro. Tirou um pano rasgado do braço e do peito dele, embebidos em sangue.

Sacou um dos rolos de ataduras que Zaji havia comprado, cortou tiras, passou um resto de ungüento que tinham no machucado do peito e da barriga, que eram mais sérios, e amarrou-os fortemente por cima dos talhos, para estancar o sangue.

Depois, foi cuidar do braço. Loren apenas amarrou as ataduras fortemente contra o machucado limpo, estancando o sangue.

Terminado o processo, o garoto limpou o suor do rosto, preocupado. Zaji ainda estava desacordado, mas seu corpo estava quente. O garoto não desistiu, e remexendo na bolsa, achou a camisa que Zaji havia comprado para si e vestiu-a nele. Também tirou suas roupas novas e as vestiu, para se proteger do frio. Sacou a capa de Zaji e colocou-a por cima do corpo do outro, para esquentá-lo.

Não havia muito mais o que fazer. Ainda havia uns 40 quilômetros de viagem. Correr para a próxima cidade era inviável, e voltar para a outra, mais suicida ainda. Zaji era grande, e não caberiam ele e Loren, para ampará-lo, no mesmo animal. Teriam de acampar ali mesmo se ele não acordasse, o que muito provavelmente aconteceria.

Loren deixou Zaji apoiado em cavalo, para montar uma fogueira. Fez fogo habilmente, e numa espécie de homenagem, deixou o fogo verde.

Em seguida, voltou para perto do outro, verificando se não tinha febre ou algo do gênero.

Lorena veio, e se prostrou perpendicularmente a Cavalo, se sentando. Loren agradeceu, e encostou nela, enquanto mantinha os olhos abertos para cuidar do moreno. Aquela noite definitivamente seria sem sonhos.

Zaji abriu os olhos e um brilho verde alcançou suas pupilas. Depois percebeu que aquilo deveria ser coisa de Loren. Então Cavalo havia alcançado o menino. Bom.

Sentia uma dor aguda no torso e no braço, e uma sede impressionante. Achou que o menino estaria por perto então chamou, fracamente:

-Loren...

-Estou aqui, estou aqui. - respondeu o outro, aparecendo no seu campo de visão.

Seus olhos amarelos refletiam o verde do fogo, tornando-os embaçados de enxergar. Mesmo assim, havia esperança neles. E alívio.

-Oi. -Zaji deu um sorriso fraco. -Eu queria... Um pouco de água, pode ser...?

-Sim, claro! - disse o garoto, puxando a bolsa e tirando um dos cantis. - Aqui está. Quer que eu te dê ou...? - perguntou o garoto, puxando o braço bom de Zaji, depositando o objeto.

-Eu tomo. -Zaji deu alguns poucos goles e soltou o cantil. -Loren... Me desculpa?

Loren se inclinou, pousando um dedo em cima dos lábios de Zaji, sentindo o quão secos e rachados estavam.

-Nem diga isso. Não estou bravo contigo. - disse o de cabelos acobreados, sorrindo com os lábios, os olhos úmidos. - Só não me assuste assim de novo. Pelo menos tente. - pediu ele, os olhos amarelos fixos nos orbes verdes do maior.

-Tá. -Zaji ainda mantia o fraco sorriso. Afastou a mão do outro de seus lábios. - Eu não podia... Deixar eles vivos... Eles viriam atrás de você. Eles veriam... Que nós queremos ir para Pierrot. -Fez uma pausa. -Eles contariam a ele... Você sabe, não é...?

-Sei, Zaji. - disse o outro, o sorriso desaparecendo. - Mas mesmo que você tenha matado quatro, ele tem mais homens ao dispor dele. São quatro novos homens que ele irá contratar para vir atrás de mim. - explicou o outro, num suspiro. - É claro, provavelmente você os atrasou e muito. Aqueles homens provavelmente estavam seguindo nosso rastro faz tempo sem ter se comunicado com o líder, mas logo ele vai juntar as peças. - contou o garoto.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo olho direito, e ele rapidamente a secou.

-Mas eles nunca chegarão a Pierrot. Isso eu garanto. - disse o outro, com os olhos fortes e obstinados. O garoto fez menção de se afastar, para fora do alcance de Zaji. - Agora durma. Você precisa descansar.

Zaji queria perguntar por que Loren acreditava com tanta convicção que Bartreaux não os acharia em Pierrot. Queria dizer para Loren que ele não precisava ficar preocupado. Mas simplesmente dormiu.

Quando Zaji acordou, a primeira coisa da qual sentiu falta foi o brilho verde do fogo. Apoiou-se sobre o braço bom, erguendo o torso e olhando em volta.

Havia um cantil ao seu lado e Zaji aproveitou para dar alguns goles.

Depois, viu Loren, encostado em Lorena. O menino havia caído no sono. Zaji não quis acordá-lo e recostou-se em Cavalo, esperando.

Loren tinha adormecido durante a vigília, exausto. Tinha encostado em Lorena por um minuto durante a madrugada e acabou adormecendo. Sua expressão não era das melhores, mas também não era um pesadelo.

Os ouvidos treinados ouviram barulho de água, e o outro despertou, lentamente.

-Bom dia. - disse, após um longo bocejo. Tinha o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas emaranhadas, formando um quadro engraçado. - Como se sente?

-Dolorido. -Zaji riu. -E você? Como está?

-Era de se esperar. - disse o outro, rindo também. - E vou melhor que você, obrigado. - disse, fechando os olhos.

O garoto levantou-se, limpando as mãos quando ficou de pé.

-Precisamos seguir viagem. O que é melhor? Eu te colocar na Lorena e eu usar o Cavalo pra conduzir os dois ou nós na Lorena, e o Cavalo como carga? - perguntou, procurando a solução mais rápida e útil.

-Faça o que quiser.

Zaji levantou, sorrindo.

-Eu não estou - Sentiu uma dor perfurante no peito. -Tão mal assim. Mas... Acho que posso cavalgar sozinho.

Loren viu o maior titubear, se contorcendo sobre o próprio peito. As feridas ainda estavam sensíveis e frágeis. Precisariam tomar muito cuidado.

Loren se pôs ao lado do moreno, passando a cabeça por baixo do braço dele para dar sustentação.

-Por hoje, Cavalo vai ficar com a carga. Vamos ambos em Lorena, se ela cansar, trocamos de animal. - decidiu Loren. Assim, poderia ficar atento às condições de Zaji. Ele sabia que a Serpente seria capaz de esconder a dor apenas para não preocupá-lo, por mais que fosse a opção mais estúpida possível. Portanto, o melhor era ficar por perto.

Apoiou Zaji em Lorena, e depois de passar todo o peso para Cavalo, ordenou que a égua sentasse para que ambos subissem com mais facilidade. Loren colocou Zaji atrás, sentando-se na frente, colocando um de costas para o outro.

-Segure-se aqui. - disse, dando duas cordas adjacentes à sela do animal, que formariam um cinto para o maior. - Assim, não tem risco de você cair. Quem sabe, pode até dormir de novo. - disse Loren, contente com sua improvisação.

-Obrigado.

Zaji pôs mais ênfase no agradecimento, mostrando que estava grato não só pelo cinto improvisado, mas também por todo o cuidado na noite anterior.

-Me desculpe se menti.

O moreno era ladrão, mas não mentiroso, e tinha consciência de seu ato.

-Não precisa agradecer. Somos parceiros. - disse o garoto, ordenando que Lorena levantasse, erguendo o moreno. Depois, subiu pelo estribo, ficando com as costas encostadas em Zaji, segurando as rédeas, pronto para começar a viagem. - Está desculpado, não disse ontem? Eu teria feito o mesmo, relaxa. - disse, na voz um sorriso, mas no rosto, que Zaji não podia ver, tinha uma expressão séria. - Mas vê se me ouve da próxima, sim? - nesta, um sorriso em ambos os elementos.

Loren balançou as rédeas e Lorena começou a trotar, seguindo a cidade pequenina no horizonte.

-Amigos. -Sussurrou Zaji, corrigindo a primeira frase de Loren.

O garoto ficou calado por alguns instantes, deixando o sussurro de Zaji parado no ar. Pasmo talvez fosse a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. Por fim, sorriu de orelha a orelha, e mesmo que Zaji não pudesse ver, talvez pudesse sentir o coração do moleque começar a bater mais ritmado, alegre.

-Pra isso precisamos de um toque. Quando acabarmos essa viagem, inventaremos um. Combinado? - perguntou o garoto, tentando conter o quão contente estava.

Zaji ficou sem saber a reação a seu comentário, e também reclinou a cabeça, pensativo, tentado entender aquela história de "toque". Por fim, desistiu de pensar. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se em Loren, e caiu no sono.

Loren, por sua vez, aguentou o peso do outro nas costas por toda viagem. Devido à carga dobrada, a égua não podia ir muito rápido, e a viagem durou algumas horas. Horas que seriam cansativas, se não fossem o horizonte maravilhoso, com o mar a oeste e o deserto ao leste, e a alegria do garoto por aquele único sussurro. Dois únicos fatores que foram mais do que suficientes para fazer o corpo do mais novo aguentar a viagem e o corpo do mais velho, e chegar na nova cidade portuária, mais discreta, mais calma, menor.

Circulou pelas avenidas principais e achou uma hospedaria escondida entre um beco e a rua da feira. Protegido, pequeno e escondido. Perfeito.

-Hey, Zaji. Chegamos. - disse o outro, chamando o que ainda ressonava em suas costas.

Zaji abriu os olhos devagar e coçou a cabeça.

-Bom. -Assentiu. -Vamos comer e descansar. E comprar logo esse barco, tá bem?

-Era o que eu ia dizer agora. - disse o garoto, parando Lorena na frente da hospedaria. - Vou descer e cuidar de tudo. Dê-me um minuto. - disse, levando consigo também a bolsa de ambos, onde estava guardado o dinheiro.

Voltou alguns instantes depois, um funcionário atrás de si.

-Lorena, senta. - disse para a égua, que rapidamente obedeceu, baixando também Zaji. - Esse homem vai levar os cavalos para o estábulo. Os quartos estão alugados. Vamos. - disse, colocando-se novamente debaixo do braço bom de Zaji, para ajudá-lo a andar até a hospedaria, apoiando-lhe também as costas com as mãos.

Zaji começou a se perguntar se aquele esforço não fazia mal para os ferimentos de Loren. Foi aí que percebeu que o menino havia dado as costas, aquelas costas, de apoio para ele. Sorriu consigo mesmo, contente. Porém, logo lembrou-se de outro detalhe desagradável.

-Venda os cavalos. -Disse a Loren, esperando que o garoto não ficasse triste.

-Serão vendidos hoje mesmo. - adiantou o garoto, sem mudar sua expressão. - O próprio dono da pousada fez uma oferta neles. Cinco de prata em Lorena, 7 em Cavalo. Uma injustiça com ela, e um exagero nele. Mas enfim. - brincou, enquanto separava duas chaves.

O menor apoiou o moreno até uma porta no meio do corredor. Abriu-a, deixou a chave na mão de Zaji e deu-lhe a bolsa com todos os pertences de ambos.

-Vou cuidar do resto. Aproveite e descanse. Eu vou em seguida, sim? - disse o de olhos amarelos, se despedindo do moreno, para voltar a percorrer os corredores.

-Não se esqueça de comer, Loren. -Disse Zaji, o mais alto que pode.

Já o de cabelos acobreados apenas assentiu, voltando para a entrada da hospedaria.

Zaji fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama. Abriu a bolsa, tirou um rolo de ataduras e pomada. Tirou a camisa e as ataduras que estavam em si. Loren havia feito um bom trabalho, mas os ferimentos não pareciam bons. Zaji lembrou-se do unguento de escorpião: um líquido transparente, que ele não conhecia a origem. Era um truque do deserto. O líquido era passado em lâminas, dava febre no adversário e também dificultava o fechamento das feridas.

Ficou ainda mais feliz que Loren não estivesse envolvido na luta.

Foi até a tina de água que havia no quarto e lavou tudo perfeitamente. Passou pomada e cobriu os ferimentos com as ataduras.

Por fim, deitou-se, esperando a febre chegar.

Loren tratou primeiro da venda dos cavalos. Pediu um pouco mais por Lorena, visto a obediência e força dela, e manteve o preço de Cavalo. Depois de alguma conversa, conseguiu seis de prata e sete de prata, respectivamente, pelos animais. Aproveitou e já deixou paga a hospedagem de um dia só.

Depois, saiu para mapear a cidade. Foi até um grande mural de anúncios, para ver o preço de um barco de 28 pés, como Zaji havia dito. Deparou com dois cartazes de 'Procura-se', de um garoto e uma garota, e de ódio, arrancou e picotou os dois.

Achou um preço que parecia razoável para o barco. Memorizou o preço e o nome do dono, para discutir depois com Zaji. Afinal, era ele que entendia daquele assunto.

Parou na feirinha, e com uns trocados que tinha, comprou comida para ambos: frutas, pães e água, apenas para poderem repor energias e nutrientes.

Voltou para a hospedaria, e nem passou em seu quarto; foi direto para o de Zaji, batendo em sua porta.

-Trouxe comida. Posso entrar? - perguntou, procurando ouvir atentamente quaisquer barulhos de dentro.

-Pode. -Respondeu Zaji.

Quando Loren entrou, virou-se para ele e sorriu.

-E aí? Deu tudo certo?

Loren não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado por ver o outro sorrir.

-Sim. Lorena e Cavalo estão vendidos. Uma moeda de ouro e três de prata. O dono da pousada disse que podemos vê-los amanhã, para nos despedir. - disse o de olhos amarelos, puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama do outro, que ainda estava deitado. - Também comprei alguma comida. Está com fome? - perguntou, mostrando o pão quentinho e um cacho de uvas roxas.

-Comida seria ótimo. -Respondeu Zaji.

O moreno não falou nada sobre os cavalos. A verdade é que sentiria falta deles, mas não sabia se despedir. Deixaria isso com Loren.

-Como vai meu barco? -Perguntou, divertido.

-Quer pão ou fruta primeiro? - ofereceu o de cabelos acobreados, deixando ambos ao alcance de Zaji. - Pegue qualquer um. E quanto ao barco, achei uma oferta de um por três de ouro. Parece barato, não? Mais caro que um cavalo, mas até que nem tanto por um bom meio de transporte. - perguntou, confuso sobre os preços de embarcações.

-Na verdade, - Disse Zaji, mastigando uma uva. -Tá barato. Veja bem isso, porque pode ser golpe.

Então o moreno sentiu subir o calor típico da febre. "Agora não", pensou. Mas o sintoma vinha com todas as forças e Zaji teve que levar a mão à testa, secando o suor que aflorava. Tentou se distrair, comendo mais uvas.

-Golpe? No que eu tenho que prestar atenção? - perguntou o garoto, enquanto percebia que o moreno tinha ficado um pouco nervoso. Por isso, aproximou lentamente as costas da própria mão até a testa do outro, como se fosse mexer na 'gororoba', na verdade mirando a pele.

-Preste atenção em...

Zaji foi interrompido pelo movimento do menino, a mão na sua testa.

-Ei, deixa a minha testa! -Tentou protestar.

-Merda, Zaji. Você está queimando. - disse o garoto, afastando-se rapidamente. Notou também a lerdeza dos reflexos do outro. Evidência de veneno, e não infecção. Aquela seria uma febre diferente da que tinha tido.

Antes que Zaji pudesse puxá-lo, Loren vasculhou a bolsa de ambos, achando um de seus panos limpos. Correu até a tina do quarto e encharcou o tecido, voltando e despejando sobre a testa do outro.

-Aperte contra a testa, agora. - ordenou, num tom nada comum para o garoto, um tom mandão. Depois, foi até a tina, e encheu um balde fornecido pela própria pousada com a água, para voltar a esfriar o pano sempre que este esquentasse.

-Você fica engraçado tomando conta das pessoas. - Disse Zaji, rindo. -Não se preocupe. Não é nada, sério.

E de fato, a febre era alta e cruel, mas sua causa era veneno. Ela tinha hora marcada para se esgotar.

-Eu apenas sou sério no meu trabalho. Agora pressione esse pano! - disse o garoto, enterrando a palma na testa do outro, empurrando o tecido contra a cabeça de Zaji.

Ele queimava. Loren sabia que aquilo era apenas provisório, e mesmo sendo apenas uma reação ao veneno, se a febre permanecesse mais do que o esperado, ele precisaria tomar medidas mais drásticas.

Zaji sorria sem parar, e apostava que Loren não conseguia entender. Mas ele estava feliz. Feliz que logo estariam em Pierrot, que logo estariam longe do deserto, que logo teriam paz.

E, bem, a cara de Loren também estava engraçada.

-Eu vou ficar legal. - Disse, encarando o menino.

-Ah, é bom mesmo. Ou eu vou te fazer ficar bem à força! - brincou o outro, mostrando a língua, mas com a expressão meio confusa. Porque ele ria tanto? Seria reação do veneno? Era bem provável que sim.

Tirou o pano da testa do garoto, virando o lado, passando o tecido úmido pelo resto do rosto, tentando refrescar aquela pele também. Escorreu a água, molhou o pano de novo na água fria e colocou novamente na testa do outro, às vezes revezando com o pescoço.

Apesar de Zaji contar com o fato de que a febre esgotaria, ela só parecia aumentar. Sua cabeça começou a doer nas têmporas e ele se sentiu tonto. "Algo está errado", pensou. Era algum outro veneno, que não o unguento. Algo pior. Mais uma vez, ficou feliz que Loren não estivesse na luta.

-Você está sorrindo demais... e esfriando de menos. - disse o garoto, pensando alto. Ele ainda tentou esfriar Zaji com o pano, mas viu que não fazia efeito.

-Loren, eles tinham veneno nas lâminas. E você não estava lá. Por que acha que eu estou sorrindo?

Depois, acrescentou, um tom de zombaria:

-E sua cara, ela está mesmo engraçada.

-Você é doido, isso sim. - comentou o outro, negando com a cabeça, diante da justificativa para a felicidade do outro.

-Eu não sou doido... -Zaji fez bico, brincando.

Assim, Loren levantou da cadeira, devolve u a água para a tina, virou a cadeira para a porta e disse:

-Zaji. Tire suas roupas e entre naquela tina. - disse o outro, usando seu conhecimento para colocar na sua voz um tom de comando explícito e difícil de desobedecer. - Tem algo além de veneno aí. Acho que alguma doença engatou durante a noite enquanto seu corpo estava fraco. - Loren se sentou na cadeira, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

Mas então, veio a ordem do outro. Zaji levantou uma sobrancelha e congelou, pasmo.

-Hein?! Eu não, sai daqui então! - Disse, surpreso, mesmo que o menino estivesse de olhos fechados. - Eu não entro nesse treco de jeito nenhum!

Quando ele negou, Loren virou-se da cadeira, apenas a cabeça, mas os olhos ferinos. Mortíferos.

-Zaji. Entre na tina. É para o seu bem. Nem que seja de roupa. - disse o outro, a voz engrossando, cada vez mais autoritária e poderosa.

Era difícil acreditar que fosse aquele garoto pequeno falando com aquele vozeirão. Parecia até um general, não um lagartinho falando.

Mesmo que estranhasse a voz do menino, entendia sua preocupação. Tirou a camisa e entrou na tina ainda usando suas calças.

-Feliz? -Perguntou, encarando a água.

O garoto virou antes que Zaji se colocasse na tina, dando a ele sua privacidade. Fechou os olhos também, se concentrando apenas em sua audição.

-Sim, feliz. Agora, jogue água nessa gororoba aí. Encharque, e ele vai te ajudar a refrescar a temperatura. - disse, cruzando uma das pernas, balançando energeticamente, nervoso com a recuperação do guerreiro.

Zaji obedeceu e molhou os cabelos.

-Você não precisa ficar tão nervoso. -Disse, olhando para a nuca do menino. -É só uma febre.

O moreno era o único que não poderia dizer algo assim, já que quase havia matado um cavalo de correr, quando Loren teve sua febre.

Mas eles não estavam no deserto, estavam em uma pousada, e ele, de calças em uma tina.

-Também não precisa ficar virado. Afinal, é assim que eu entro no mar.

-Não se preocupe, prefiro ficar assim. - respondeu o garoto, cruzando os braços e as pernas na cadeira. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. - Sente-se mais disposto? Tem frio ou calor? - perguntou, com a voz menos autoritária.

-Me sinto normal. -Respondeu Zaji, encharcando mais o cabelo. -Quanto tempo aqui? -Indagou

-Mais alguns minutos devem bastar. Tem certeza de que não sente frio? - perguntou o garoto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, para ouvir melhor o moreno.

-Tenho certeza. Mas essa tina é bem desconfortável.

-Bléh, reclamão. - provocou o outro, os ombros balançando enquanto ele ria. - Vou dar alguns minutos. Aí você sai e veremos sua temperatura, sim?

-Tá bem.

Zaji ficou chapinhando a água, entediado.

-...quantos foram, Zaji? - perguntou o loiro, depois de algum tempo de silêncio. - Porque só um grupo mesmo pra conseguir te atingir. - e sorriu.

Zaji considerava quatro um número pequeno, então sentiu-se envergonhado de ter saído tão machucado da luta, embora vitorioso.

Mordeu os lábios e respondeu:

-...Quatro.

O garoto virou-se para fitar o outro, incrédulo, os olhos arregalados. Depois, notou que havia virado, e voltou a olhar para a frente, as orelhas mais vermelhas.

-Você tem sorte de estar vivo, sabia? - disse o garoto, um arrepio passando pela coluna ao disser a palavra 'vivo'.

-Sorte?! -Zaji estava nervoso. -Eram quatro! Só quatro! Eu não admito esses ferimentos!

-Passará a admitir, pois todos eram campeões de arenas do deserto, comprados para serem Caçadores imbatíveis. - explicou o outro, a voz séria e rígida. - Em outras palavras, você acaba de derrotar quatro campeões diferentes, no mesmo dia.

Zaji acalmou-se na hora e sorriu, convencido.

-Então, afinal, eu sou incrível, certo? -Perguntou para as costas de Loren. -Hehe.

-Não tão rápido, Chacapente. Você só começou. Meu recorde está em 10. - disse o outro, rindo, sem acreditar na prepotência do guerreiro.

-Mas eu venci você no um contra um. Logo, continuo incrível, hehehe. -Zaji não deixaria seu ego cair depois do comentário de Loren sobre os homens serem campeões.

-Ei! Nós nem terminamos de lutar, falou? - reclamou o outro, incomodado por ter sido reduzido. Aqueles 10 homens não foram nada fáceis.

O garoto esforçava-se para não virar, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

Percebendo o esforço de Loren para não virar, Zaji provocou:

-Você pode se virar para conversarmos direito, lagartinho. -Mas depois, relaxou. -Eu sei. Você luta muito bem, foi a minha melhor luta. A que durou mais. -Parou um pouco e completou. - As mesas e o espaço fechado não ajudaram.

-Hm hm. - o garoto negou, segurando a cabeça com mais força. Era difícil conversar daquele jeito; os instintos do garoto entravam em curto com alguém falando atrás dele sem que ele pudesse ver. - Mas foi minha melhor luta também. Não esperava encontrar alguém rápido como eu. - disse, indiretamente elogiando o outro.

Zaji fez uma voz convencida, brincando.

-Eu sou mesmo muito rápido. -Riu. -Eu já posso sair?

-Sim, de fato. - o menor riu. - Pode sim. Venha aqui, deixe eu ver sua temperatura. - pediu o outro, ainda virado.

Zaji saiu da tina com cuidado, pingando, e foi até o menino, sentando-se na frente dele.

-Pronto. -Disse, tirando o cabelo da testa.

Loren inclinou-se e colocou a palma da mão sobre a testa do moreno. Tapou-lhe os olhos com os dedos no processo.

-Está bem melhor. - avaliou, bagunçando o cabelo dele em seguida. - Se voltar a esquentar, volte para a tina. Agora, beba. - disse, se esticando para alcançar um cantil, passando para o guerreiro.

Tudo ao mesmo tempo que escondia o rosto.

-Escuta Loren, por que você está tampando minha visão? -Perguntou Zaji, entre os goles de água.

-Hm? Ah, foi sem querer. - disse o de cabelo acobreado, num tom natural, de costas para Zaji enquanto vasculhava a sacola em busca de pão e maçã. - Quer que eu te passe as uvas novamente? - perguntou o menor, erguendo as uvas para mostrar ao maior.

Zaji levantou-se e sentou na cama.

-Eu já me sinto melhor. Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir procurar o barco agora. Quanto mais rápido nós formos, melhor.

Ele se perguntou se o gesto do menino, ao tapar os seus olhos, estava relacionado com o fato de Loren nunca trocar as ataduras virado para ele.

-Pode ser? -Perguntou, se referindo ao barco.

-Pode, mas... - o garoto finalmente virou-se, olhando Zaji nos olhos e apenas neles, com um tom preocupado. - Tem certeza? Eu faria isso por você, mas não entendo nada de barcos. - explicou.

Zaji ficou contente por finalmente poder conversar com Loren olhando nos olhos do outro.

-Eu tenho certeza, não se preocupe. -Sorriu. -É só você ir comigo, ué.

-Neste caso... Vamos terminar de comer e vamos sair, certo? E não se esqueça de trocar as calças. Nada de ficar gripado. - recomendou o de olhos amarelos, dando para Zaji as uvas e um pão, enquanto saía com o resto da comida e as economias de ambos. - Te espero lá em baixo.

Zaji trocou as calças e terminou as uvas. Continuava tentando entender qual a necessidade de tampar seus olhos.

Pegou a capa e a vestiu, por cima das ataduras. Não queria estragar a última camisa que tinha, e as ataduras eram tantas que praticamente serviam de camisa.

Deu mais alguns goles na água e desceu, atrás de Loren.

Loren esperava na entrada da hospedaria. Tinha comido um pão e algumas frutas, e tinha contado o dinheiro de ambos: quase 9 moedas de ouro e alguns trocados de prata e bronze. Deveria dar e sobrar para a jornada.

Quando Zaji apareceu, o garoto reprimiu um bocejo.

-Pronto? Eu memorizei o endereço do vendedor. É no porto, perto daqui.

-Certo, eu vou só seguindo você.

Loren saiu andando e Zaji foi atrás. Porém, logo o menor notou que o amigo andava devagar, e diminuiu o ritmo da caminhada.

-Quer que eu peça algum dos cavalos emprestado, Zaji? - perguntou Loren, atento ao passo lento do outro. Estava preocupado com a saúde dele também. Ambos andavam seguindo a praia da cidade, bem mais feia que a da cidade passada, mas ainda uma praia. O porto estava perto.

-Eu to bem, sério. -Disse Zaji, sorrindo. -Só fazia tempo que eu não me machucava de verdade.

Alcançaram logo o porto e procuraram o vendedor. O moreno continuava estranhando o preço de apenas três ouros por um veleiro de 28 pés. Pediu para entrar na embarcação e dar uma olhada. Ele logo achou o problema: uma rachadura de uns 6 centímetros, na proa. Não poderiam comprar aquele veleiro.

Saiu e comunicou o fato a Loren.

-Teremos que achar outro. – Completou.

-Bom, a maioria dos vendedores está aqui mesmo no porto. Podemos perguntar o preço de alguns. - sugeriu Loren, apontando para as várias embarcações coloridas e diferentes que flutuavam sobre a água.

Acharam três ofertas: três veleiros, um em verde e amarelo, outro em preto e vermelho e outro em bege e branco, um maior que o outro respectivamente, o preço aumentando da mesma forma. O mais caro custava 7 ouros, o mais barato, 5 deles.

-Qual deles? - perguntou o menor, olhando para cada uma das embarcações com um olhar confuso. - Parecem tão iguais!

Zaji analisou os modelos, a madeira, as velas e cascos. Fez tudo que podia para fazerem uma boa compra. O melhor era o do meio, preto e vermelho.

-As cores me incomodam. Mas esse é de longe o melhor. E 25 pés não é pouco. -Explicava a Loren. -São sete metros e meio. Cabemos os dois, numa boa. O único problema é que não dá para ficar de pé dentro, já que é baixinho. - Coçou a cabeça. -Quer levar?

-Sério? Eu gosto das cores. - disse o outro, passando a mão pelo casco do veleiro. - Você que entende disso, pra mim parece bom. E eu sou baixinho, caibo bem em lugares apertados. - respondeu o garoto, rindo. - São 6 moedas de ouro. Acho que posso reduzir para cinco e meio. - propôs o menor, com um sorriso.

-Faça seu jogo. -Respondeu Zaji, sorrindo.

-Não gostaria de assistir? Acho que você se divertiria. - disse o garoto, dividindo as moedas discretamente pelos bolsos, parte da estratégia.

-Eu adoraria, mas quero arrumar umas coisas aqui dentro. -Disse Zaji, já voltando para cima do veleiro. -Por tanto, vá lá e negocie direitinho, certo?

-Certo, fica pra próxima então. - disse o garoto, voltando-se para o vendedor.

Começou reclamando do barco, falando das cores e do tamanho da cabine, para depreciar o produto. Continuou comentando que ele estava no limite do que eles precisavam, e apenas por isso, fez uma oferta baixa. O vendedor apontou alguns pontos altos da embarcação, como seu bom estado e a pouca idade do veleiro. Loren atentou à falta de algumas ferramentas básicas e manteve sua oferta abaixo do preço. O dono do barco pediu mais. Loren fez-se entediado, ofereceu um pouco mais e disse que era aquilo ou nada.

Comprou o barco de seis moedas de ouro por cinco e três de prata.

Fez um aperto de mãos com o homem, entregando o dinheiro já separado no bolso e subiu na embarcação, procurando o moreno.

-Baixei o preço em sete moedas de prata! Onde você está? - perguntou o menor, ao não achar Zaji no convés.

-Aqui dentro, na cabine de proa!

Loren entrou no veleiro, apenas um degrau para chegar na baixa cabine. Era uma salinha de não mais que três metros, com uma cama baixinha de cada lado, essas seguindo o contorno da embarcação. Zaji estava na cabine de proa, uma cama de casal que ocupava o resto do espaço.

-Eu estava vendo a qualidade das almofadas e o estado do tecido. -Explicou. - Nada de mofo, isso é ótimo. Quanto você disse que abaixou o preço mesmo?

-Uau, é aconchegante. - comentou o garoto, impressionado com a embarcação. Havia onde deitar por todo lugar, e aquilo era muito legal. - Consegui tirar sete de prata do preço. Reclamei do que você havia dito e ele ficou desesperado com os defeitos. - disse o garoto, sorrindo.

Entrou e pulou na cama de casal da proa, os braços e pernas abertos.

-Aaaah, minha caminha~ - disse ele, fechando os olhos, já adotando a cama para si.

-Eu sei. -Disse Zaji, sorrindo. -Parabéns pela negociação.

Ele se sentia confortável dentro de um barco, embora nunca tivesse possuído sua própria embarcação.

-Sua?! Essa é a maior cama, EU é que deveria ficar com ela! -Protestou Zaji, rindo.

Pegou o moleque pela cintura, assim como quando estavam no mar, e o tirou da cama, com certo esforço por causa das feridas.

Mostrou a língua, ainda segurando Loren.

-Bleeeh, seu pirralho folgadooo!

Loren queria protestar e revidar, mas consciente como estava das feridas do outro, mal se moveu, embora o rosto tivesse se pintado de vermelho-tomate-maduro.

-M-me solte, seu folgado! Eu que negociei o veleiro, tenho direito a uma noite na maior cama! - disse o garoto, tentando desvencilhar os dedos de Zaji da própria cintura, para se soltar sem machucar o outro.

-Peça por favor. -Disse Zaji, rindo da cor do menino. -Você é que tá folgado hoje. Eu não. Eu estou doeeentee~

-Não! M-me solta! - disse o outro, tentando soltar os dedos de Zaji, com medo de se mexer e acabar abrindo alguma ferida. - Você dormiu o dia inteiro nas minhas costas, e você não está doente! - reclamou o outro, sentindo a temperatura dos dedos e do corpo do Chacal, muito similares ao do próprio corpo.

-Peça por favooooor. -Zaji ria mais alto, mais fluído.

-Nunca, seu covarde! - disse o outro, jogando o peso para a frente, ainda tentando se soltar de Zaji suavemente. - Eu não quero dormir sozinho! - disse, sem se tocar do que havia dito, concentrado como estava em não ferir o amigo de jeito nenhum.

Zaji soltou o menino na hora.

-O que foi que disse? Não quer dormir sozinho?

O garoto ficou ainda mais vermelho, desta vez, quase roxo.

-Não, quer dizer, não quero dormir longe das estrelas e da lua, exatamente, dos dois. - respondeu o garoto, aliviado por ter sido solto, nervoso com aquele deslize. - Durmo com a companhia deles há dois anos, e na outra cabine não tem janela. A não ser que eu possa dormir no convés. - disse o de olhos amarelos, olhando para todos os cantos e detalhes do veleiro, exceto o ponto onde Zaji estava.

-A janela se chama gaiuta. -Disse Zaji, ainda rindo, mesmo que pouco. - E se fosse isso mesmo, Lor, você não estaria vermelhinho~

-Tá, gaiuta, janela, que seja. Dá pra ver o céu. - disse, e diante da provocação do outro, tapou o rosto com as mãos, as orelhas agora roxas. - Eu não estou vermelho, estúpido. Me deixa em paz. - disse, a voz abafada pelas mãos.

-Tá vermelho sim. -Riu Zaji, afastando as mãos de Loren. -Anda, seja sincero.

-Não estou não, não tem porque eu estar vermelho. - negou Loren, olhando para os lados, o rosto ainda corado entregando o garoto.

-Talvez a sua frase agora pouco. -Zaji permaneceu fitando o perfil vermelho do menino. -E então? Sejamos sinceros? -Insistiu.

Loren bufou. Zaji não parecia que iria desistir daquilo em breve, e o de cabelos acobreados estava cansado demais para continuar insistindo.

-Ok, eu estou vermelho. Contente? - perguntou, olhando nos olhos verdes da Serpente com certa relutância.

-Não é isso que eu quero saber. -Zaji devolveu o olhar.

O garoto voltou a avermelhar mais ainda, se é que aquilo era possível. Se sua cara era antes um tomate, agora tinha se tornado um pimentão, derivando para a beterraba.

-E-e-eu n-não quero dormir sozinho. Feliz? - disse, gaguejando e enrolado, fitando o chão de madeira da embarcação.

-Feliz. E o que você quis dizer com essa frase?

Zaji sorria diante da reação do menino. Aquilo nunca perderia a graça.

E bom, ele queria mesmo saber.

-Eu já respondi o que você queria, falou? - disse o garoto, ficando nervoso, pousando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto se forçava a olhar para Zaji, sentindo muita dificuldade naquele ato. - Você está só se divertindo comigo, não é, estúpido? - perguntou, fazendo bico, ao encontrar o moreno rindo.

-De fato, -Disse Zaji, um sorriso torto carimbado no rosto moreno. -Eu estou me divertindo. Mas eu também queria entender, algum problema com isso? -Perguntou, olhando fixamente para os amarelos de Loren.

Um silêncio pousou no ar depois da pergunta de Zaji. Loren olhou, pensou, encarou, desviou o olhar, voltou a olhar para o outro. Respirou fundo, tentando dar a resposta mais neutra possível.

-Em entender, não. Em perguntar, sim. - respondeu Loren, os olhos nublados e confusos como sua própria expressão. - Vamos buscar a sacola na hospedaria, voltar e colocar a embarcação em curso, está bem? - disse o garoto, mudando de assunto e virando para a saída.

Zaji, ainda em cima da cama, estendeu o braço a tempo de segurar a capa do outro.

-Ei. Ei, eu não queria te magoar. Você dormiu sozinho nas hospedarias. -Disse, o riso evaporando de suas faces.

-Você não me magoou, Zaji. - disse o menor, se virando e mostrando um sorriso de olhos fechados. - É complicado. Apenas esqueça, deve fazer bem para nós dois, sim? Escorregou. - disse o garoto, esperando que o moreno soltasse sua capa.

-Loren. Por que você não olha na minha cara e diz que escorregou? -Perguntou Zaji, sério. -As palavras não "escorregam" sem ter um fundo real.

-Tenho medo, Zaji. - respondeu o garoto, abrindo os olhos, revelando seus orbes amarelos sólidos e opacos, como se formassem uma barreira para sua alma.

-Medo do que? -Perguntou o maior, sem soltar a capa do outro e fitando os olhos sem brilho.

-De quebrar uma promessa que fiz a mim mesmo. - revelou o outro, segurando um dos próprios braços, revelando certa insegurança.

-Que seria? -Perguntou Zaji, ainda sem desviar o olhar, mas notando o gesto inseguro de Loren

-Zaji. Vou te devolver uma pergunta. Você confia em mim? - perguntou o menor, apertando o próprio braço, como se estivesse apoiado ali.

-É claro que confio. -Zaji percebeu que o aperto do menor aumentara de intensidade, por isso não disse mais nada.

Soltou a capa de Loren e desviou o olhar.

-Escuta, o veleiro é pequeno. Não importa onde durma, não vai estar sozinho. -Voltou a olhar para o menino, que ainda segurava o próprio braço. -Você pode ficar com essa cama, se quiser. Eu estava só brincando. E... E você sabe que se precisar, eu vou estar aqui.

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles, estranho. Zaji sentia que a falta de som praticamente esfregava que Loren ainda tinha segredos, embora conhecesse toda a vida de Zaji. O moreno baixou os olhos para o chão, mudo.

Loren ouviu atentamente, e conforme o outro falava, ia diminuindo o aperto nos braços. Quando o moreno não conseguiu mais olhar para o menor, este se aproximou, e com cuidado, abraçou os ombros do maior.

-Eu sei. Eu estava brincando também, é melhor que durma aqui enquanto as feridas não fecham. Quanto ao resto... - o garoto se afastou, fazendo que Zaji olhasse para seus olhos, não tão sólidos, mas ainda embaçados. - Sei que estará perto, logo, não tem porque me preocupar, certo? - disse, sorrindo brevemente.

Nisso, se afastou, desta vez sem voltar atrás.

-Vou pegar a sacola. Se puder, comece a preparar o veleiro, para podermos dormir em alto mar. - disse, partindo do veleiro, em passo acelerado para a hospedaria.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Amizade

Zaji sentiu o abraço do menino e o ouviu se afastar sem dizer nada. O sorriso de Loren, acompanhado de olhos embaçados, não havia quebrado o silêncio opressor em sua cabeça, pelo contrário, havia aumentado o mesmo a um ponto que chegava a doer.

Para se distrair, o moreno foi para o convés e deixou as velas prontas para serem levantadas, checou cabos, leme, âncora, tudo no mínimo duas vezes.

Mas logo o trabalho acabou e ele voltou para dentro, cansado. O silêncio voltou a assombrá-lo e ele apoiou a testa na mão, frustrado.

Loren tentou ir o mais rápido que pode, mas o diálogo com Zaji havia acabado por confundir a mente do garoto, atormentada por pensamentos e lembranças.

Ele chegou, pegou a sacola, trancou os quartos e foi até o dono da hospedaria. Entregou-lhe as chaves e pediu para se despedir dos cavalos.

Lá, ele encontrou Lorena e Cavalo, lado a lado, na mesma baia. Pareceram contentes ao ver o garoto.

Loren deu feno aos dois e fez um pouco de carinho em ambos. Deu tchau, com certo peso no coração, mas quando tentou ir embora, Cavalo puxou-lhe a capa, tal qual Zaji havia feito. Loren deu um último abraço no animal, enquanto Lorena esfregou a cabeça contra o peito do garoto, pedindo carinho. Ele acariciou a égua, despediu-se mais uma vez e partiu.

No caminho de volta, percebeu que o sol já quase se punha. Tinha gastado tempo demais. Correu, encontrando rapidamente o veleiro preto e vermelho, subindo apressado.

-Desculpe a demora! Me despedi de Cavalo e Lorena. - disse o garoto, entrando na cabine, encontrando Zaji naquela posição. - Ei, tudo bem? Tá com dor de cabeça? - perguntou, preocupado.

Zaji assustou com Loren entrando subitamente e tirou a mão do rosto, assutado.

-Não, só... Cansado. -Zaji olhou por trás de Loren, a porta da cabine, e viu que o céu escurecia. -Não vai dar para sair hoje. Faremos isso amanhã, tudo bem?

Loren inclinou a cabeça, sem entender o susto do outro, mas acabou deixando pra lá.

-Tem certeza? Se me der as coordenadas, posso manter o veleiro na direção que quiser. - ofereceu o garoto, reprimindo outro bocejo.

-Sair a noite em um mar desconhecido não é prudente. -Disse Zaji, passando todas as coisas para a cama de boreste. -Podemos acertar uma laje ou algo assim. Vamos só dormir, certo? Assim você se acostuma com o barco.

-Certo. - respondeu o garoto, sentando na cama do lado oposto, deixando a sacola no meio da cabine.

O garoto respirou fundo, cansado. Tirou a capa e a camisa de seda que Zaji havia lhe dado, dobrou-as e colocou na cabeceira como travesseiro. Depois, desfez a trouxa com seus pertences, usando o lençol para cobrir-se.

-Boa noite, Zaji. - disse, antes de se virar de frente para a parede, aconchegado na cama da cabine sem gaiuta.

-Noite, Loren. -Respondeu o moreno, já deitado na cama de proa.

Zaji virou de um lado para o outro no colchão, sem conseguir dormir. Olhou pela gaiuta, para as estrelas. Alya brilhava logo acima e ele desviou o olhar.

Por fim, ele desistiu de tentar dormir. Havia dormido durante o dia, afinal.

Levantou-se e foi até a salinha, na realidade a um passo de distância. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama de Loren, e ficou pensando na viagem que fariam no dia seguinte.

O garoto se remexeu na cama, adormecido. Não dormia há dois dias direito, para cuidar de Zaji, logo no momento que teve a oportunidade de despencar, foi derrubado pelo sono.

Quando Zaji sentou, o garoto virou-se, dando as costas para a parede e o rosto para boreste. Estaria encarando Zaji se tivesse os olhos abertos.

Assim, dormindo, sua expressão mudava. Não parecia o moleque mimado, manhoso e sorridente que era. Os traços delicados do rosto revelavam, acima de tudo, um forte coração.

Zaji encarou o menino por um momento. Pensava no passado dele. No que ele escondia, sem querer contar. O moreno mesmo tinha seus segredos, então por que Loren não poderia ter os seus?

Tirou os olhos do menino e apoiou a testa nos joelhos, cansado. Tinham que chegar logo a Pierrot. Aí talvez a tranquilidade silenciasse seus pensamentos, e ele não teria que se preocupar com mais nada.

-Tchau, mãe. Tchau, pai. Estou indo até o Bartreaux. - murmurou o garoto, a voz novamente fina e aguda, embora suave e confortável.

O garoto se mexeu novamente, se encolhendo numa bolinha, encostando na cabeça do moreno. O corpo estava frio, a pele dos braços gelada.

Zaji tirou a capa com cuidado e cobriu o menino, esperando que as duas capas o esquentassem. Torcia para que o que parecia ser um sonho não virasse um pesadelo. Esfregou as têmporas e suspirou. Levantou-se, tentando não acordar o menino apoiado nele, e foi atrás de água. Ou melhor, vinho.

Quando Zaji saiu de perto, Loren se mexeu mais algumas vezes, murmurando sobre aulas e como não queria tê-las, a mesma voz fina e quase feminina, infantil.

Puxou a capa do outro para o peito, o tecido roçando contra o rosto, fazendo um montinho de tecido que abraçou. O garoto se acalmou novamente.

Zaji deu goles longos no vinho e fechou o cantil. Apoiou novamente a testa nos joelhos e o sono o pegou ali mesmo, sentado.

A noite acabou passando sem maiores episódios. A manhã chegou; com ela, veio também o sol, que iluminou a gaiuta. Esta canalizou todos os raios em direção ao rosto do menor, que acordou com a luz batendo nos olhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Encontrou a capa de Zaji, reconhecível pelo cheiro, nos seus braços e o dono da roupa encostado em sua cama, a 'gororoba' derramada sobre parte do seu colchão, o maior adormecido no chão.

Loren levantou-se com cuidado, olhando o rosto do moreno. Oh, bem, estava cedo, não estava? Poderiam dormir mais um pouco.

Deitou-se novamente, abraçando a capa do maior, desta vez com o nariz encostado nas mechas negras de Zaji.

Quando Zaji acordou, o Sol já estava alto no céu. Haviam perdido muito tempo. Virou-se para acordar Loren e achou o menino com a cara enfiada em sua capa. Sorriu.

-Dorme mais um pouco. - Sussurrou.

Foi para o convés, soltou o leme e subiu a vela. Deu uma última olhada no tecido e depois pediu ajuda a um trabalhador do porto para soltar o barco do píer.

Ajeitou a vela, que inflou de imediato e eles saíram, fugindo do deserto.

Loren acordou novamente perto do meio-dia, quando o barco balançava. Não encontrou o moreno perto de si, e deduziu que provavelmente já tinham começado a viajar.

O garoto pulou da cama e saiu da cabine, encontrando Zaji no convés.

-Ei! Você não me acordou! Eu podia ter te ajudado a fazer o barco partir. - disse o garoto, bocejando longamente, os olhos franzidos com o sol forte na cara.

-Tudo bem. -Disse Zaji, sorrindo. -Não havia muito para você fazer mesmo. Aliás, bom dia. E abaixe.

Loren abaixou por reflexo e a retranca passou zunindo por sua cabeça, o barco inclinando assustadoramente para o lado, as ondas subindo no convés.

-O vento tá ótimo hoje! -Riu Zaji

Loren assustou-se com o movimento do barco, agarrando-se à borda mais próxima.

-Bom dia. Barcos costumam ser perigosos assim? - perguntou o garoto, os sentidos zunindo devido ao susto.

-Ah, sempre. -Zombou Zaji. -Ande, lagartinho, faça o favor se me trazer a minha camisa porque o Sol tá pesado, sim? E não se preocupe com o balanço, você se acostuma.

Dizendo isso, mexeu o leme, fazendo o barco voltar à uma nivelação mais normal.

-Sim, capitão! - disse o garoto, fazendo uma saudação antes de voltar à cabine e retornar com a camisa na mão. -Aonde estamos indo, Zaji? - perguntou o garoto, colocando-se do lado do moreno.

-Como aonde? Pierrot! Chegaremos ainda hoje, se o vento continuar assim. Não é ótimo?

-Sim... é ótimo mesmo! - disse o garoto, sorrindo, mas olhando para o horizonte.

Aquele era o limite. Bartreaux havia dito uma vez que nunca cruzaria o mar, mas... Atrás de Loren, quem sabe? Se ele não viesse, então a perseguição teria acabado. Mas se chegasse em Pierrot...

-Hey, Zaji. Precisa de alguma ajuda com as coordenadas? O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? - perguntou o garoto, cheio de energia.

-Não, é uma linha reta até lá, relaxe. Ah, mas sabe? Comida seria ótimo.

Zaji estava concentrado em manter o veleiro no rumo, mesmo que esse fosse uma linha reta, mas havia notado a apreensão de Loren com alguma coisa. Mas Bartreaux não os seguiria, certo? O menino havia dito que não.

-Tem um pouco nas sacolas. Ou prefere que eu pesque alguma coisa? Tem 'equipamento de pesca' por aqui? - perguntou o garoto, fazendo de tudo para se concentrar em ajudar o veleiro e o capitão.

-Não dá para pescar em movimento, Loren. - Zaji apertou os olhos contra o Sol, observando o mar. -Certo, nenhuma laje. -Pensou alto. -Enfim, traga das sacolas mesmo. Traga para você também, tá?

-Não? Aaah... - disse o outro, fazendo um muxoxo decepcionado. Ele realmente estava animado para usar o 'equipamento de pesca'.

Entrou na área das cabines e trouxe a comida que havia comprado ontem: O que havia sobrado do pão e das frutas, mais um cantil d'água.

-Aqui está. - disse, deixando tudo ao alcance de Zaji, que trabalhava no leme. - Ei, Chacapente. Onde você aprendeu a comandar um barco? - perguntou o garoto, curioso.

-Ah, eu ajudava uns pescadores por dinheiro. Aí aprendi.

Zaji esticou a mão para pegar algumas uvas. Comeu uma e disse, enquanto mastigava:

-Pelos meus cálculos, chegaremos em mais ou menos uma hora. Viu? -Engoliu a uva. -Aí poderemos ter tranquilidade! E você vai poder pescar... Ahan. E eu vou procurar a Alya! -Colocou três uvas de uma vez na boca.

-Faz sentido. Mas isso significa que você nunca velejou antes, não? - perguntou o outro, começando a achar insegura aquela travessia.

Loren olhou para o mar à frente, onde imaginava que Pierrot apareceria. Respirou fundo e sorriu. Tudo daria certo, finalmente certo.

-Vai ser maravilhoso. - disse, comendo seu pãozinho.

E do fundo do coração, torcia para que fosse, mesmo.

-Velejei sim. Uma vez. -Viu Loren olhando para o horizonte. -Não se preocupe, eu não vou afundar esse troço, hehe.

Ficou feliz com a expectativa do menino. Com seu sorriso. Ele mesmo estava cheio de expectativa.

-Vai mesmo. -Concordou, sorrindo.

-Olha lá, eu mal sei nadar, se você afundar o veleiro vai matar os dois! - reclamou o outro, dando um leve empurrão no ombro bom de Zaji.

-Não vou afundar! -Zaji deu uma batidinha na cabeça do outro.

Eles passaram algum tempo quietos, sentindo a brisa do mar e ouvindo o som das ondas contra o casco.

Loren foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-Ei. Como vamos viver lá? - perguntou o garoto, na voz, um tom apreensivo.

Diante da pergunta, o Chacal pensou bem pouco:

-Com as suas habilidades, podia ser músico profissional! E eu poderia arranjar trabalho em algum circo, lá tem vários! E compraremos nossa casa, e acharemos a Alya, e pronto! Viu?

Zaji não parava de sorrir diante de tais pensamentos.

Loren fechou os olhos, visualizando a cena. Um emprego, uma casa, uma vida nova, livre e digna. Parecia bom. Ele sentou, abraçando os joelhos, sem ter muito o que fazer.

-Pra mim, tá ótimo. - e nisso, virou para Zaji. - Então... amigos? Mesmo? - perguntou, mal contendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Zaji mexeu no leme, corrigindo de leve o rumo do barco.

-Claro! Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida? -Deu um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes.

-Na verdade, eu tenho uma. - perguntou o garoto, erguendo o punho para Zaji, ficando de joelhos. - Até quando?

-Até depois da morte. -Respondeu Zaji, batendo no punho do menino com o seu.

-É disso que eu estou falando. - disse o menor, dando o sorriso mais alegre, mais brilhante, sincero e incrível que Zaji e o próprio Loren já tinham visto na vida.

Zaji simplesmente sorriu de volta, extremamente contente com a alegria do menino.

A hora passou rápido. Logo, Zaji já podia avistar uma faixa verde e cheia de árvores surgindo no horizonte.

Apontou:

-Loren, veja! É o continente!

-Já estamos perto! E tem árvores aqui! - notou o garoto, contente com o cenário. Ele correu até a proa, para avistar melhor o horizonte, e quase bateu na retranca no ato.

-Terra à viiiiistaaaa! - gritou, sorridente e brincalhão.

Loren ficou deslumbrado com a vista, o vento e o porto de Pierrot chegando cada vez mais perto diante dos próprios olhos.

-Claro que tem! Aqui é Stariot!

Zaji puxou habilmente alguns cabos, fazendo com que a vela engolfasse mais vento e eles fossem mais rápido. Logo, já estavam entrando no porto de Pierrot.

-Loren, corre para a proa e joga aquele cabo que tá em bombordo para o homem no píer! -Disse Zaji, manobrando o veleiro.

-Certo, capitão! - disse o garoto, segurando o rolo de corda pesado nos braços. Quando estavam a uma boa distância do píer, Loren arremessou o rolo para um homem no porto, que agarrou a corda com habilidade e fez um rápido nó em uma estrutura de metal no porto.

Assim que o barco estava bem amarrado, Zaji abaixou a vela e entrou na cabine, catando todos os seus pertences e os do garoto rapidamente. O moreno saltou para o píer.

-Vamos, Loren! Você tem que conhecer essa cidade!

-Sim, vamos! - disse o garoto, saltando do veleiro para o porto, colocando pela primeira vez seus pés na cidade de Pierrot.


End file.
